


The Raven House(Owl House Swap Au)

by YuiUltima



Series: The Raven House (Owl house Swap Au!) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Alador Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Swap!AU, mom lilith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: Amity had everything, wealth, status, knowledge. She went to a private school, she was the top student.But not everything was perfect. She didn't have friends, her siblings annoyed the hell out of her, her parents... weren't the nicest of folks. She just wants a bit of Fun in her Life! One day she finally snaps, running away from home and into the woods were she finds an old abandoned house, she enters out of curiosity.She suddenly find herself in the Boiling Iles, and her life begins to change.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Raven House (Owl house Swap Au!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914607
Comments: 101
Kudos: 467





	1. CH 1- The Raven lady and A Kings crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds herself in a different world, she soon meets a woman who calls herself The Raven lady

It was just another average day for Amity blight.

A simple day for her at school.

She sat in her seat, staring out the window, As the professor rambled on and as her fellow peers listened intently while taking notes in their notebooks. Amity ignored the professor, not because she didn't care about the topic, but because she had already learned about the topic.

This was no surprise, especially to all the professors and students who knew who she was.

She was Amity Blight, the third child in the blight family, and the heir to the Blight name and fortune.

To everybody else, she had everything, money, a big house to call her own, a seemingly perfect family. But all of that was fake, well, not really, only the part about her having a perfect family. 

Her family wasn't perfect, far from it in fact.

Her parents, well, to put it simply, they were far too busy with work.

Her Mom was always so serious, she always focused on work, more than her dad, she was stern, she only cared about their 'image' and not to mention she had a short temper, which was by far the most deadly aspect about her. Her Dad? Well, he was a bit nicer than her Mom, but that didn't make him any better, he was also busy with work, and he didn't spend time with her, simply told her to behave and not to make a scene at school or at any of the parties they organized.

Both of them would always say to her

 _"_ _Remember, act like a Blight. And do not disappoint us."_

Yeah, she didn't have a close relationship with the two of them.

And then, there were her siblings. Edric and Emira, the blight twins.

The two were completely different. Edric was the more loud, outspoken and charismatic twin, he was a member of the football team (Something he was forced to do) and he was the most social of the blight children, he was also the one who teased Amity the most. Emira (To Amity's relief) was the more calmer twin, she was quiet and would always speak her mind.

But even though they were completely different from each other, there was something the two absolutely loved.

Pranks.

Edric and Emira LOVED their pranks. It didn't matter who they pranked, be it a student, teacher or even the principal, they always pranked someone no matter who they were. To nobody's surprise this always got them in trouble with their parents, and they would always get... punished. But that certainly didn't stop them, in fact it only motivated them even more, it got to the point where their parents had basically given up on them and instead decided to turn their attention to Amity.

Amity couldn't help but avert her gaze from the window, she looked back at the professor and leaned on her elbow, she still didn't listen to him, instead she decided to listen to the whispers of her peers.

"What are you going to do during the summer?"

"I don't know, something fun? Maybe go to the beach with some friends, wanna come with us?"

"Yeah!"

Amity sighed. Fun, Friends?

oh how she envied them...

The sound of the bell ringing was her saving grace. Amity quickly stood up and grabbed her backpack, immediately exiting the classroom and entering the hall.

She hung her head low, only lifting it to make sure she didn't bump into anyone, while also trying to avoid being spotted by-

"Mittens!"

Ugh...

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, behind her was Her big brother, Edric. He wore a grin on his face as he walked over to her, it seemed genuine, but she could already feel the teasing.

Edric stopped in front of her "Going home?"

Amity shrugged "Mother and Father wanted us to get home early today."

Edric sighed and crossed her arms "Seriously? Can't they let us do anything fun?" he stopped "Actually forget I said that"

"Let's just get going"

Edric and Amity jumped, they turned and spotted Emira, she walked towards them and stopped, placing her hand on her hip "We should just head home and not get on their bad side"

Amity frowned, this was new... Emira never listened to their parents, and she certainly never wanted to go home, especially early. Something was up... "You're calmer than usual" she paused and looked at the two "What did you two do?"

Edric and Emira shared a look, they grinned "Noothing" "Yeah, Sis. lets just get going before-"

"EMIRA,EDRIC!"

The three jumped as they heard the outraged screams of a man coming from a nearby classroom, Amity groaned "Of course" Edric and Emira laughed, Amity yelped as one of them pulled her towards the exit.

She stumbled as her Siblings pulled her along, they let go of her hand as they ran down the entrance stairs. Amity looked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief as she released the teacher wouldn't be chasing after them, although she was sure their parents would get a call about this...

And that would mean Edric and Emira would...

She shook her head

_No! No, let's not think about that. Besides, it's not my problem, it's theirs! Although, I should probably ask them about that_

"Mittens?"

She blinked and looked down, Emira and Edric were already on their bikes.

"You coming?"

She nodded "Yeah, sorry." She walked down the stairs quickly and got on her bike, she nodded "Let's get going"

This was how the day always ended. The three (Forced by their mother) would always go home together, no detours, no stops, just straight home. It wasn't a problem for Amity, but for Edric and Emira? 

"This Sucks!"

"Agreed"

It was a big problem to say the least. At least they weren't cursing...yet.

Amity rolled her eyes "There's nothing we can do about it"

Edric frowned "Of course there is! we just have to come up with more pranks! and then they'll listen to us"

Emira sighed "To be honest. I'm thinking we should just stop"

"Emira!"

"Speaking of which, why do you want them to listen to you? what do the two of you even want?"

Edric and Emira looked at her, they didn't stop their bikes but they did slow down a bit so that they were right beside her. She frowned as Edric let out a loud groan

"Are you kidding?! we want more freedom, I mean, we go home early every single day. We don't even get a chance to have some alone time to ourselves, we only get to stay out if I have practice or if You have after school lessons. It's so boring! We don't even get to hang out with our friends! Don't you get it?!"

She didn't. 

Because she didn't have any friends. Edric and Emira both knew this.

Emira frowned and hissed " _Edric!_ "

Edric jumped "Shit! I-"

"It's alright." Amity shrugged and began to peddle faster "It doesn't bother me"

It did. It really did.

She wanted friends. Or at least one friend who would really try to know her, a friend who would like her for who she was and not for who her parents were. A friend who she could always count on. 

She really wanted a Friend, she wanted to have more fun! She didn't want to be under her parents control...

But she couldn't do anything about that... and if she did. Well, her parents wouldn't be merciful 

But she didn't want to admit it. Especially to Edric and Emira.

Emira frowned "If you say so" she shot Edric a quick glare before giving a cough "Let's hurry home"

Edric nodded slowly "Yeah"

The three continued to ride home. They rode home in an awkward silence, only speaking up when they finally reached the gates to the Blight Manor.

"Hey, Amity?"

Amity looked over her shoulder, she stared at Edric and sighed "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to bring that subject up"

"I already said it was alright"

Emira frowned "Are you sure?"

Amity sighed "Yes, let's just get inside"

She ran up to the door and opened it, she flinched as she saw her mother on the other side. "M-Mother!"

"Good, I thought you would be late to dinner. Get inside, we have something to discuss" 

Those words were never good

Amity nodded "Of course Mother"

Their mother stepped away from the door, she walked into the dining room, but not before giving her children a cold glance. 

Amity flinched 

Edric sighed 

"Were really gonna get it this time"

"Yeah"

Amity frowned and looked at her siblings "I'm sure everything will be alright"

Edric and Emira smiled at her "Yeah, everything will be alright"

"Children?"

They jumped and walked into the dining room. Their parents were already sitting down, staring up at them before their mother said "Come sit. We have much to discuss"

Amity gulped, Edric and Emira shared a look. They nodded and walked towards the table, quickly taking their seats and smiling at their parents. Their parents didn't smile back at them, simply stared at them.

"Edric, Emira"

Edric and Emira stiffened.

Their mother sighed "What have we told you about your childish pranks?" Emira and Edric didn't respond, "We will discuss your punishment later" She turned and looked at Amity "Amity"

Amity jumped "Y-yes Mother?"

"Your grades have been exceptional"

"Thank you, mothe-" "But"

Amity froze

"They have to be even better. Remember, you are the heir of the Blight Fortune, you must show everyone that blights are not to be messes with. You must be better, stronger." Their mom smiled, but it wasn't warm, only cold. 

"That is why you will be attending a cram school during the summer"

Amity frowned "Cram school?"

All summer?

They couldn't be serious...right?

"Of course. We cannot have you falling behind. And after you get home from Cram school you will be studying with a tutor we have hired for you"

"Hold on a minute"

Emira stood up "You can't have Amity studying all summer! She has a life y'know! besides, I think she has the right to relax" Edric nodded "Yeah! your being to hard for her"

"Edric, Emira"

Their father spoke up, making the two immediately go quiet "Stay quiet, this has nothing to do with you"

Emira crossed her arms and glared at their father "nothing to do with us?! She's our sister, and just because she's your daughter doesn't mean you can treat her like this" 

Edric nodded "You're pushing her too far!"

"Emira, Edric"

Their mothers cold voice rang through the dining room "Be quiet"

"No. She's right"

Their mother and father looked at their daughter "Amity?"

Amity stood up "Just because you're my parents, it doesn't mean you have the right to treat me like this!"

"Amity, Sit down"

"No!"

Her mother frowned "You don't want to get punished, now do you?"

Amity didn't. But she wasn't going to back down.

"I just want what Edric and Emira want!"

Her mother frowned and raised an eyebrow, her cold gaze staring at her “ And that is?"

"I want to have Fun! I want friends, I want to relax! why can't you understand that?!"

"Because those things are unnecessary, you know that"

Unnecessary?

Unnecessary?! 

What was so wrong with having friends?! What was so wrong with Wanting to have a bit of freedom?! What was so wrong with Wanting to have some fun?! Why was it so hard for them to understand that those things weren't Unnecessary?!

Why couldn't they just understand?

Why did they have to say that everything was Unnecessary?!

Amity clenched her fists and shook her head

"I can't believe this! Why can't you just understand!?" She turned and sped off, she ignored as her mother yelled out "Amity! come back this instant!" She shook her head and burst the front door open. 

Skipping the stairs as she jumped down, she ran towards the gates and continued to run. She ran into the forest, not looking back and ignoring as she heard both Edric and Emira calling out to her. 

She continued to run and run.

Until she finally stopped. She stood there and sighed, she held her head "Why did I do that?"

She leaned on a tree and crossed her arms "I don't even have anywhere I can go." She sighed "I'll have to go back eventually"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. That's when she spotted something.

A Raven.

A black Raven with bright _blue eyes._

And it was carrying a brown sack as it flew in the air.

Amity frowned and raised an eyebrow.

That's weird...

She looked at the direction she came from and then at the direction the raven had headed in. She shook her head and ran after the raven.

It took her awhile to catch up to it, but when she finally did, she found herself in front of an old abandoned home. The raven had landed in front of the door, it turned its head and stared at her with its white eyes.

It turned away and hopped into the house.

Amity blinked "Hey wait!" She ran after it and entered the home.

The door closed behind her and a bright yellow glow consumed her vision.

"Can you please stop hopping you- You, wait... what?"

She stopped and looked around "Where am I?"

She certainly wasn't inside the old house. She was in a sort of...tent? it was filled with many things, shirts, boxes, and all sorts of human weirdness. Amity frowned and looked up, where she noticed the white raven again.

It was looking at her, it blinked at her before exiting the tent towards the outside.

Amity blinked and followed after it, she stopped when she heard a woman's voice

"Ah, you have finally returned"

She stepped towards and peaked her head out a bit. 

A woman stood there, she wore a long dark cloak that prevented Amity from seeing what she looked like, the woman was facing away from Amity. Looking at the raven as it dropped the sack beside her. The raven stared up at her and blinked "Mmh? Is something wrong?"

The raven simply turned its head and looked directly at Amity.

Amity jumped back and closed the tent, she walked towards the back and looked around

_Somewhere to hide, Somewhere to hide! Oh!_

She lifted the back of the tent and ran out, she scattered back at the sight before her.

In front of her was a town. But it wasn't a normal town, It looked medieval almost fantasy like, it was surrounded by what seemed to be giant bones and forests, the houses were big and strange, she looked around and frowned as she noticed none of the people looked...normal.

Just where was she?

"Ah, so this is what you wanted to show me"

Amity jumped and turned around. The woman stood there, holding a black staff on her left hand and holding the black raven on her right hand. Amity blinked "Who-Who the hell are you?!"

The woman frowned "I should be asking you that. But now's not the time" She lifted her hand and placed the black raven on the staff, she spun it around and once it had rotated, Amity's eyes widened as the once alive Raven was now completely turned to wood.

"What did you do?"

The woman sighed and ignored the question "This is troublesome...A human, here?"

Amity frowned "Uh, aren't you human too?"

The woman chuckled "Not necessarily" 

The woman lifted her hand and removed the hood from her head, Amity blinked, the woman had pale skin, Dark hair, and turquoise eyes, she also had surprisingly sharp nails and pointy ears.

The woman extended her hand towards Amity, Amity looked at it and blinked "huh?" "it's best we leave before-"

"There you are!"

They both jumped at the sound of a man's deep voice yell out from the right

The woman sighed "Great"

She grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her up, "Follow me" 

They ran into the tent, the woman leaned down and picked up a brown attached briefcase (Amity raised an eyebrow at its strange design, especially the weird looking eye...) She frowned and looked over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps "I thought we were running?"

The woman chuckled "Of course, but I can't forget about this, and- " she extended her hand forward, Amity yelped as the brown sack flew into her arms, "That. Now we can go" The Black Raven on the staff glowed a blue hue, Suddenly its white wings extended. 

The tent opened, and three cloaked and masked figures walked in "Stop right there Raven Lady!"

Amity tilted her head "Raven lady?" she looked at the woman "That's seriously your name?"

She received no answer, instead, she yelped as the Raven Lady (She assumed that was her actual name) grabbed her by the arm and jumped onto the staff. Amity screamed as the staff took off flying outside the tent and into the air.

She clenched her eyes shut, and she held the sack tightly close to her as they continued to fly in the air.

"Curse you Raven lady!"

Amity kept her eyes closed for a long while, she only opened them when she heard the Raven lady speak to her "You can open your eyes now child"

Amity slowly opened her eyes, she gasped and leaned back on the woman. 

"Where the hell am I? and Just who are you?!"

The woman smiled "I, am Lilith, The Raven Lady. And this, is the Boiling Isles"

Amity frowned "The Boiling Isles? wait, are you a witch?"

Lilith nodded "Yes I am, you see, every myth that you humans have grown to have, is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours. And the Boiling Isles is where us Witches live, grow and learn"

A loud screech let out, Amity gasped as a large griffin flew into the air beside them, she watched as the griffin flew down and landed on the ground. She blinked "Was that a griffin? and wait, did you say every myth?"

Lilith nodded "Yes. Griffins, Vampires, Centaurs, Giraffes, Ect"

Amity blinked "Wait, did you say Giraffes?"

Lilith nodded "Yes, we banished them a long time ago" Amity couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how nonchalant she sounded.

They flew down and landed on the ground. 

Lilith stepped off the staff and extended her hand to help Amity off "They were, in a matter of words, Freaks"

Amity stepped off and looked around, she sighed "Listen"

Lilith turned and looked at her "Yes?"

"Not that I don't like this world but... can you by any chance help me return home?"

Amity knew what would happen if she went back home, she knew that nobody was waiting for her, she knew that the only thing waiting for her back home was the punishment her parents had in store for her.

But what else could she do?

Stay here? In a world filled with Griffins, Magic and Witches?

How the hell was she going to survive here?

Lilith hummed, she snapped her fingers and smirked "What's your name?"

"Amity, Amity Blight"

Lilith nodded "Well then, Amity, I will help you return home"

"Really?"

"Yes, but In return, you have to help me with something, is that alright with you?"

Amity frowned, she through for a moment and smirked at her "And If I refuse?"

"Then you'll stay here in this world, and, do know that I am the only witch with the portal to your world. So again, You help me with something and I help you return to your world, deal?"

Lilith extended her hand and stared at Amity, Amity sighed and grabbed her hand "Deal"

They shook hands, Lilith smiled and pulled her hand away "Good, Then let us be off"

She grabbed her staff and smiled "Follow me"

Amity nodded and followed Lilith down a narrow path, they walked in silence for a few minutes, before Amity found herself standing in front of a large house, suddenly a thought popped into her mind.

"Wait. What if those people follow us?"

"Don't worry, those guards won't be able to find us here. And if they do, I have a friend that will guard us from any harm"

**"Ah, Lilith, you have returned"**

Amity jumped at the sound of a deep voice, she looked around trying to search for the person who spoke those words. She frowned when she couldn't find anyone near the area.

**"Over here, human"**

Amity blinked and turned towards the door of the house, her eyes widened as she stared at the wooden Raven that was attached to the door. And they widened even more as the Raven head smiled at her.

"What the fuck?"

Lilith smiled "Amity, this is Talon. Talon, this is Amity. She is going to help me with my little situation"

Talon blinked at her, he let a deep sigh **"Why not just send her home? She is a human after all, she can't necessarily use magic to defend herself, what if she gets hurt Lilith?"**

Amity couldn't help but blink, he sounded like he cared about her, but why? the two of them had just met, so why? "I'll make sure no harm comes to her"

Amity looked at Lilith, Her too?

This was confusing...

Talon sighed " **I suppose you will."**

The door in front of them opened. Amity blinked and looked at Talon, "Thank you?" Talon smiled and nodded at her, he glanced at Lilith and frowned **"If any harm comes to her, I swear I will not open this door for a whole month"**

Lilith laughed "Yes, yes. I understand"

They both walked inside, the door closed shut behind them. The inside was dark, Amity placed the sack on the ground and frowned "I can't see anything"

"Oh, I apologize for that, here"

Lilith snapped her fingers. Amity gasped in surprise as the house lit up immediately, she looked around and then back at Lilith who was looking at her with an amused expression.

"Amity, Welcome to the Raven House"

Amity gave her a dead look "is that really the actual name of the house?'

"Yes"

"Huh. Wait, do you live here alone?"

Lilith nodded "I do" she sighed and stepped forward, she sat down on the couch "Come, sit with me"

Amity nodded and sat beside her. She lifted her hand and blinked as teacup floated towards her 

"Tea?"

Amity smiled at Lilith "Thank you"

She drank a bit of it, she blinked at the taste "Its good"

Lilith nodded "I'm glad to hear that" she drank a bit of the tea and set it down on the table.

"Let us discuss what you are going to be helping me with"

Amity nodded "Okay"

Lilith coughed "I have a friend who has recently lost something extremely valuable to him"

"Oh, uh, what did he lose?"

"His crown"

"Wait. His crown?"

Lilith nodded "Yes, you see. My friend is also known as the king of demons. His crown has recently been stolen, due to that, his form and powers have been greatly altered leaving him defenseless, his crown is currently being held by the evil warden Wrath. The crown itself is locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through"

"And that's why you need my help?"

Lilith nodded "Yes. If you help me retrieve the crown, then I will send you back to your realm"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No, you do not"

Amity sighed "Let's get this over with then"

Lilith smiled and stood up and grabbed her staff "Then let us be off then!"

Amity stood and tilted her head "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere Fun and safe"

Amity gave Lilith a dead look "In what way, shape or form is this place fun and safe? and where are we anyway"

"This, is the confirmatory a place that holds those who are considered unsuitable for society"

"So, basically a Prison?"

"Correct"

Amity looked at the wall behind her and grabbed the poster, she frowned "Your Wanted?"

"Yes"

"Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

"Because you need my help to go home"

...

"Lets just find this stupid crown, so what do you need me to do?"

Lilith pointed up "The crown is located on the top of that tower, While I distract the warden, you will climb the tower and retrieve the crown" 

Amiy frowned and stared at the tower, "And how exactly am I supposed to get up there?"

"Not to worry"

Lilith tapped the staff on the ground.

Amity watched as the ground below her began to glow. 

"Make sure to jump for the window"

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly she was lifted up by a glowing platform, she looked down and frowned as Lilith waved at her. She turned her head and jumped through the window at the exact time the platform disappeared. 

She stood up and looked out the window, Lilith flew past her calling out "I'll meet you at the top!"

Amity sighed and walked away from the window. She took a deep breath "Okay, reach the top and find the crown. That's all you have to do, and then you go home where...Mother and Father are waiting"

 _I'm sure they are not even worried about me_. 

She shook her head

_No, focus on getting the crown_

Amity nodded and began to walk forward, she stopped and gasped "wow"

There were hundreds, if not _thousands_ of cells leading from the top to the very bottom. "Hey, kid" Amity jumped and turned around, a woman was looking at her "How'd you get out of your cell?"

Amity blinked "Sorry, I'm not a prisoner"

The woman scoffed "Neither are we. But that stupid warden likes to lock people up who don't fit in" she smiled and pulled out a book "Like, look, I like writing fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like Love, just let me write about it!"

Amity slowly nodded "Ok?"

The person next to the woman's cell frowned "I'm in here because I like eating my own eyes" As he said that, he pulled one of his many eyes and ate it, before it popped back up again.

Amity did her best not to look weirded out by that.

"We are agents of free expression! They will never silence us!"

Amity blinked and looked at the woman again with a confused expression.

"Yeah, she's really into big conspiracy theories"

Amity nodded, then she paused and frowned "Wait. But those aren't crimes"

"Exactly"

"Then" she looked back at them "Why are you even locked up?'

The woman shrugged "These things are... weird and 'unnecessary'. Stupid warden says we have leave these useless things behind us so that we can fit in"

Amity frowned at those words, but before she could answer, she heard the loud thump of footsteps approaching. The woman gasped "Its warden Wrath, you have to hide!" Amity jumped and ran into an empty cell, she jumped up and closed it.

The door slammed open.

"I can hear you"

Amity couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his voice.

He stepped forward and spoke again "Just what are you fools whispering about?" He looked at the ground and grabbed the poster Amity had grabbed earlier "The raven lady" He let out a deep growl and crumbled the piece of paper in his big hand. His hand transformed into what seemed to be a hammer, he slammed it at the bars of the cell Amity was in. "I'll my hands on her soon enough"

He turned his head to look at the cell, but he stopped when he heard one of the inmates speak.

"We will Resist! we will conquer! we will never be afraid of you, old creep!"

Warden wrath walked towards the cell, he lifted the lever and grabbed the inmate, he was almost squeezing them, Amity frowned and clenched her fists. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. There's no place for you if you can't fit in, these useless things will only bring you misfortune"

Amity watched as he walked away, the small inmate still in his fist.

As soon as she heard the door close, she lifted the bars up and ran towards the lever.

"Let me help you. I- I can get you out"

Amity grunted as she tried and failed to lift the lever, She sighed and stared at her arms "Damn it"

"Just get out of here while you still can Kid"

Amity looked up "But what about you?" The woman shrugged "What about us? were nothing but weirdos, just go, we'll be fine" the woman smiled at her before walking deeper into her cell. 

She forced herself to walk away from the cell, all the while thinking about what would happen to them.

Was this their punishment? for simply wanting to be themselves? for wanting to be free?

_Just like me..._

She sighed and opened the door. Walking down the hall, that's when she heard someone land beside her, she turned her head and blinked at Lilith. 

"The warden is busy tormenting a tiny creature. He won’t not be coming around here anytime soon" 

Amity didn't answer her, she simply stepped forward and opened the giant door in front of her.

She turned the knob and paused when Lilith asked

"Are you alright?" 

Amity shrugged "Not really"

"What is bothering you?"

Amity turned around and frowned "It isn't fair that they are trapped in here. They just want to be themselves, they just want to be free. Is that so wrong" Lilith didn't answer, she sighed and opened the door.

She covered her eyes at the sight of the beaming light.

"Is that the force field?"

Lilith nodded "Yes"

Amity sighed and stepped forward "Let's just get this over with"

She walked towards the force field and stepped through. She looked around the bundle of artifacts that were piled up, she looked around and spotted something glowing, she jumped up and walked through the pile.

That's when she spotted it. The crown was big, almost her size, it was glowing a golden hue, and she could see a faint red aura emanating from it. 

She picked it up and huffed at the weight of it, suddenly the force field around her disappeared.

She frowned and looked around "What?"

"Amity!"

She turned around and looked at Lilith "Lilith? What happen-" She yelped as she was suddenly picked up by a big giant hand, she looked at The Warden and then back at Lilith who was holding the staff tightly in her hands

"Lilith!"

"Finally, I have you cornered, Lilith the Raven Lady"

He stepped forward, Amity still in his hands holding the crown tightly in her arms.

"My guards could never catch you. But if I knew that if I took the demon king's crown, you'd come running to retrieve it." he turned his head and stared at Amity "And then I head about your little pet"

Amity glared at him

Lilith frowned "What do you want? If I remember correctly I never really broke any of your laws." she paused "At least not in front of you"

Amity groaned "Seriously?"

Warden Wrath stepped forward and dropped Amity. Amity groaned as she hit the ground, she stood up and held the crown tightly in her arms, she looked at the Warden and at Lilith.

Lilith shook her head at her, Amity frowned but remained completely still.

"I want you" The warden stopped in front of her and pulled out flowers "To go out with me"

Amity choked on her spit "What?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Amity turned her head as she heard some guards cheering and whistling, she groaned and rolled her eyes "You have gotta be kidding me.." she looked back at the warden and watched as he kneeled in front of her

"You've always eluded our capture, you've always been the one who got away. I found that Alluring"

Amity frowned and gave a dead "I am disgusted by this"

The warden growled and extended his arms, Amity yelped as she was grabbed and held held in the air, she scrambled and caught the crown as it was about to fall on the ground.

The warden looked at Lilith, and Amity could tell he was smirking underneath that stupid mask of his. "So? How about it, Raven lady? the most powerful witch of the boiling isles and the feared warden wrath. Imagine it, we'd be the strongest power couple ever."

He looked at Amity and then looked back at Lilith "After all, it's not like you can say no right now" He began to squeeze amity, Amity let out a groan of pain.

Lilith's eyes widened, she clenched her staff tighter, she looked at amity and sighed. "Alright, you win. But, I would like to say something, can you please step closer?" The warden nodded and walked closer to her.

When suddenly Lilith lifted her staff and smacked him on the head. The sudden strike caused him to let go of Amity, Lilith turned towards the other guards and formed a spell circle underneath them, they screamed as they fell through the ground.

"Amity! We need to leave now!"

Amity stood up and nodded, she ran towards Lilith and jumped on the staff as its wings extended. "Hold on tight!" 

The warden stood up and growled "Stop! You impudent wench!"

Amity held on tightly as Lilith flew down the tower. She looked over Lilith's shoulder and gasped "Lilith!"

"What?"

"Give me a hand" 

Lilith frowned, but she soon spotted the inmates and nodded "Understood" She extended her arm and began to flip the levers as they zoomed by, Amity looked back at them and smiled.

She looked back forward and yelped as they slammed the doors open. They were finally outside, and they were almost going to fly out of there, when suddenly, a fist grabbed the staff, it spun them around and threw them off to the side.

Amity rolled on the ground, she opened her eyes and looked up, she immediately spotted the crown and ran for it, rolling on the ground as the warden attempted to slam her to the ground.

"Hey!"

Warden Wrath looked at Lilith, who was glaring at him.

"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me"

Lilith looked at Amity and threw her a key, Amity stood and caught it in her hands "What?"

"Go back to the Human world"

"But what about you?"

Lilith smirked "This guy is nothing"

"But-"

Lilith grabbed her staff and smacked it, the wings extended and the staff flew towards Amity.

"Go! I'll be fine"

Amity yelped as she was picked up by the staff and as the staff flew into the air. "Lilith!" She looked down and watched as the warden and Lilith began to fight, but she could tell Lilith was in trouble.

She was both casting spells and holding on to the crown. And she could see the Warden was dodging Liliths attack with ease, she watched as Lilith formed a spell circle and sent him sending into a wall. 

Warden Wrath growled and stood up, he lifted his hands and turned them into blades, he ran towards Lilith and the two of them engaged into battle once more. That's when she spotted those inmates. 

They were standing behind the collapsed wall. Amity frowned and flew down, she landed in front of them and took a step forward "Why the hell are you guys still here? This is literally your chance to escape!"

The guy shrugged and spoke in a sad tone "The warden will catch us, he always does"

The woman frowned "We belong here"

The small creature frowned and nodded "Self doubt is a prison you can never escape from"

Amity stared at them, she lifted her hand and smacked her face "Are you kidding me?!"

"Huh?"

"So what if you're all weird? I'm weird too! I mean, I'm a human! But that doesn't matter!" She spread her arms open "You guys wanna get out of here right?! you guys wanna be free and be yourselves right?! then let's go! lets be free together"

They stared at her and smiled "Yeah, your right kid" They looked at each other and nodded "Lets go!"

Amity smiled and jumped on the staff again, she flew into the air and towards Warden Wrath. She let out a yell as she smacked him on the head with the staff, she landed on the ground and ran towards Lilith as the Warden was tackled by the Inmates. 

Warden Wrath growled "Unhand me!"

They grabbed his arms and began to tie them together, he growled at them "Once I get Free I will make you regret this!" But he was soon silenced as the woman repeatedly punched him in the face, she smirked down at him "That should shut you up"

Amity smiled and looked at Lilith "Are you ok?"

Lilith blinked at her "You helped me?"

"Yeah? I mean, why wouldn't I? You said you would keep me safe and you did, so it would be kinda wrong for me to just leave you here"

Lilith smiled "Thank you"

Amity stared at her, she nodded "No problem"

Lilith stood up and grabbed the staff from Amity's hand, "Let's get going"

"Wait!"

Amity turned around and picked the crown up "Okay, now we can go" she sat behind Lilith and nodded. Lilith smiled at her and took off into the air, Amity looked over her shoulder and waved at the inmates goodbye as they waved back at her. 

She looked away and sighed.

Maybe this world wasn't so bad.

"Thank you, Amity. Without you I wouldn't have been able to get the crown"

Amity frowned "But I didn't do anything"

"You did. If you hadn't helped me, The Warden would have most likely captured me" Lilith smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "I mean it Amity, Thank you" Amity blinked, she glanced away and smiled "No problem"

Lilith pulled the key out again and clicked the eye on it. The Brown attached briefcase floated into the air, it opened up only to turn into a door. Amity stared at the portal and then back at Lilith.

She looked at her hands and thought back at what she said before.

_"You guys wanna get out of here right?! you guys wanna be free and be yourselves right?! then let's go! lets be free together"_

Those were her own words. The Inmates listened to her, they had fought back. But what about Amity? could she listen to her own words? Could she fight back against her parents and be... free?

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh! Um, do I have to go?"

She couldn't help but blink as those words came out of her mouth

Lilith frowned "Was that not what you wanted?"

She shook her head and nodded "I mean- Yeah! but, what if I want to stay?"

There was no going back

"I won't allow it"

"Huh?"

Lilith frowned and crossed her arms "I said I won't allow it. You will return to your world, I'm sure your family is worried sick.

Amity almost laughed at that.

Edric and Emira maybe. But her parents?

Yeah they were worried. Worried about their Image, she was a hundred percent sure they were barely even worried about her and were far too busy trying to cover up her absence at school.

"Wait. But Why won't you let me stay?"

"One, your family is most likely worried. And Two, Talon is right, this world is far to dangerous for you to stay here, what if you get hurt? and besides, you can't use magic to defend yourself. I'm sorry, but the decision is final, you are going home"

Amity frowned and clenched her fists "Fine" she turned around and stared at the portal, she paused and looked over her shoulder. She breathed in and turned around, she ran towards Lilith and wrapped her arms around her.

Lilith tensed up, but she nonetheless gently reached out and hugged her back.

"Thanks Lilith. And uh... goodbye I guess"

She pulled away and ran into the portal.

The portal closed behind her, and she found herself inside of the abandoned house. Amity blinked and sighed "Time to go home.."

Home. Where her parents were waiting for her. Where her punishment was waiting for her.

She shook her head, there was nothing she could do now, Lilith had made it very clear that she wasn't allowed to stay 

She shook her head and began to walk out the house. She closed the door behind her and walked down the path she had walked from. All the while she hung her head low, dragging her feet as she walked.

She wondered.

Were those Inmates safe? 

Did Lilith give the crown to the demon king?

What was Lilith doing right now?

_It has nothing to do with me anymore. I just have to go home and face the punishment that will be given to me. And then I return to my normal day life_

She sighed and continued to walk.

At some point she had drifted off, only focusing on the direction she was headed in. It didn't take long for her to reach the gates of the Blight Manor. She took a deep breath and opened the gates, she stepped into the property and walked towards the door.

The fear she had inside her began to grow as she walked up the stairs. She stood in front of the door, her heart pounding out of her chest. She sighed and gently opened the door, she coughed and called out.

"I'm Home!"

Like Amity expected, she wasn't welcomed with happy and relieved words.

No.

Instead, her mother grabbed her wrist. Tightly. She was pulled towards her, and she flinched at the cold stare she was being given. She glanced around, but her father was not around, she wasn't surprised.

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how troublesome it was for us to cover up your absence? What were you thinking running away like that?! And where are your siblings?!"

Amity looked at her mother and tried to pull away "Let go!"

Her mother's grip tightened "I will not! Not until you explain yourself" She raised her other arm and slapped Amity on her cheek.

Amity froze, her eyes widened, she held her cheek and glared at her mother. She was used to being hit, she was used to being punished, but she wasn't going to stand for it, not anymore.

"Let go of me!"

"What is with this behavior? Good children listen to their parents, Good children do as their parents ask them to do, they do not run away and come back in the dead of night"

"And why do you care?! All you and Father care about is status!"

Her mother's cold glare intensified, she raised her hand to once again slap her. Amity closed her eyes and waited for the slap.

But it never came.

Amity opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight of her mother trapped inside a glowing transparent box. She smiled at the sound of a very familiar voice. "I see. So this is why you didn't wish to return"

A Cloaked figure stood on top of the stairs, a black raven staff in hand . They began to walk down, Amity could hear the faint questions of her mother, demanding who they were and why they were inside the mansion.

But Amity knew. Amity knew it was Lilith, but there was no way she was going to tell her mother.

She turned her head as her father walked in, his eyes widened at the sight of his wife trapped inside the box. He looked up at the stairs and yelled "Who are you?!" But Lilith simply formed a spell circle and sent it towards him. The circle passed him, and in a matter of seconds he was on the floor asleep.

Lilith stopped in front of her mother. She looked at Amity "Go get your things. You will be coming back with me"

Amity nodded and ran up the stairs towards her room, she ignored the faint yelling of her mother and began to gather her things. When she walked back down, her mother was asleep on the ground, while Lilith stood there, the portal already opened.

She smiled and walked towards her "You came"

Lilith nodded "I must be honest. I was worried, so I decided to follow you to make sure you returned home safely" she frowned and looked at the two passed out adults "Although it seems I should have been worried about them" She looked back at Amity "Are things always like this?"

Amity nodded "Yeah"

Lilith sighed "Alright then. From now on you will be living with me and Talon. Perhaps we can also find a way for you to learn magic." Amity blinked, but she soon smiled and nodded "ok"

Lilith stepped through the portal. Amity followed after her, but she stopped and looked back at her parents, she frowned and whispered "Goodbye" She stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Lilith had allowed Amity to stay in the spare room, and even though it was cluttered with all sorts of human trash, the room was... nice, Amity felt somewhat at ease. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't at home, or perhaps it was because she was away from her parents?

She didn't really know.

But that didn't matter, at least not anymore.

What mattered was that she was staying in the Boiling Isles, With Lilith and Talon where she could possibly learn magic of all things! and this could be a brand new start for her, where she could actually be herself and do things she actually wants to do!

Amity sighed and rolled over, she stared at the roof above her, she smiled "Maybe this place won't be so bad" She sighed and rolled onto her side, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

...

Wait.

Amity sat up quickly. 

Her Mother had asked her where Edric and Emira were. Did that mean they followed her?

Amity's eyes widened.

Were Edric and Emira in the Boiling Isles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this came out late, but in my defense, it was a tad bit difficult writing the first chapter of The Raven House, especially since it focuses on Amity and Lilith(And King won't be around, at least for now)
> 
> Now, let's talk about Characters. Will they be swapped? Yes, Will their personalities completely change? No, well, kinda. See, I am fully aware that in the concept of the Role Swap Au, the Characters completely change, and that means their personalities as well. But I think that some of you will agree with me when I say that it would be very weird for Amity to act as Luz, and Luz to act as Amity. What I am trying to say is that yes, Characters will have different roles, but their personalities will be somewhat the same as they are in the show.
> 
> Lets bring up Mr and Mrs Blight, as well as the Blight Twins. Now, the names of Mr and Mrs Blight have been confirmed to be Adalor and Odalia, I will be using them later on. Anyway, Odalia(Mrs Blight) is the more abusive parent, while Adalor(Mr Blight) will be the slightly Nicer parent(This is because of Dana Terrace stating that she especially enjoyed writing his Character for the Upcoming Season). Now, Edric and Emira, their personalities will not change, this is because I really like how they are in the show (This might change later on, but We'll see)
> 
> Talon, Aka, Swapped Hooty. He will be less Annoying that Hooty because I cannot write Hooty, I tried and failed miserably, so I decided to Create Talon a more Serious and Silent Version of Hooty. And Yes, He will only speak when he is asked something or when he thinks its right for him to speak.
> 
> Ok, I think that's all I needed to Tell you guys, I do recommend you guys check the notes after every chapter because I will most likely be putting down somethings about the characters or story. Anyways, That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please give me some feedbacks or if you want to, give some Ideas for the next chapters, they might be added later on, who knows.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys have a fantastic day!


	2. CH 2- The case of the missing blight twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edric and Emira chase after Amity, they find themselves in front of a looming figure.  
> Lilith goes off to search for them, Amity stays at The Raven House.

Both Edric and Emira were surprised at Amity's sudden outburst. 

Yeah, they knew that their little sister had a lot on her shoulders. But they never expected her to snap and stand up against their parents, and they especially didn't expect her to turn around and run straight towards the forest.

"Amity!"

Their calls fell on deaf ears.

Edric and Emira looked at each other, they nodded and ran out the door, following their younger sister into the forest and ignoring as their mother angrily called out for them. The run was long, and they did end up getting lost.

But they did manage to spot Amity walking into an old abandoned home.

Emira sighed "Amity, Wait!"

She ran forward and Edric followed her, the two ran inside the house as a bright yellow light consumed their vision.

Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by only darkness, that's when suddenly two flames were lit up.

Edric frowned and looked around "Where are we?!"

Emira shrugged "Were certainly not in that old house"

They both stopped as the sound of a man's deep voice rang out

"What do we have here?"

They turned their heads and stared at a masked figure who sat on a throne. Edric and Emira glanced at each other and took a step back, Emira letting out "Who are you?!"

The masked figure simply stood and raised his hand "Do not worry, I will not harm you" he began to walk forward, stopping when he was directly in front of them "Please, Allow me to introduce myself." He placed a hand on his chest "I am Emperor Belos, but you can just Belos. Now,"

He extended his hand towards them "What are your names?"

Edric and Emira glanced at each other, Emira slowly nodded and looked back at Belos "I'm Emira, and this is my twin brother Edric"

Edric gave a small wave, he slowly stepped back and stood behind Emira

Belos stood there for a second, before he nodded and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Emira and Edric"

* * *

As soon as Amity had woken up, she went and searched for Lilith who was already sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Once she had informed Lilith that she had Siblings, and that they were perhaps in the Boiling Isles. Lilith was wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

Amity nodded "Yeah, Mothe-....Odalia asked me if I knew where they were. That means that they followed me, which means they also walked through the portal"

Lilith placed the cup of tea on the table, she sighed and stood up "I see..."

"So what are we going to do?"

Lilith shook her head "There is no 'we' in this, you will stay here with Talon where it's safe,and where those guards won't find you." Lilith began to walk towards the door "While I go search for your siblings, and make sure they are safe."

Amity frowned "But they're my brother and sister! I have the right to go search for them!"

Lilith nodded "Your right, you do. But I need to remind you that this is the Boiling Isles, this isn't your world. The Isles are filled with many strong and dangerous creatures, and you cannot even use magic like I can to defend yourself"

"You said you would try and find a way"

"And I have yet to"

Amity sighed "What am I supposed to do while I wait for you?

The door opened, raviti (The Black Rave) flew inside and set a large sack on the floor. Amity frowned "Why do you make her get human trash?" Lilith shrugged and smirked "No humans have ever come to the Boiling Isles, So I figured I could sell things that came from the human world"

Amity shrugged "I guess."

Lilith sighed and picked up her staff, Raviti flying on top of the staff. Lilith rotated her around until she was turned into solid wood, She looked at Amity and then at the sack "What if you go through the sack? or perhaps clean the room I gave you?"

Amity frowned "You want me to go through human trash and clean up the mess of a room you gave me?"

"You can do anything you want. Just don't leave the house, understood?"

Amity nodded "Yeah"

Lilith nodded "Good" she turned around and opened the door "I'll be going now, remember, do not leave the house"

"Yeah,yeah"

Lilith stepped out and closed the door, leaving Amity standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression.

She jumped when she heard the voice of Talon sound throughout the house

**"You know she only wishes to protect you"**

She looked around "Where the heck are you?"

**"I am connected to The Raven House itself, So I don't need to come out to speak to you. Now, what has made you so annoyed?"**

Amity shrugged "I just wanted to go with her, but she says it's too dangerous" she let her arms fall to her side "I just feel useless, is that weird?"

**"Not at all. But you must understand, you cannot use magic like all of the residents in the Boiling Isles can and if you run into any creatures, you would be defenseless against it. Lilith only wishes to protect you, and I support her decision"**

Amity sighed "Yeah, I understand."

She glanced over to the sack and then she looked up the stairs, she sighed and sat down in front of the sack "I might as well see what Sapphire brought from the human world, who knows, she might have actually found something good"

**"Do you wish for me to keep speaking to you?"**

Amity thought for a moment, she nodded "Yeah, I could use the company" She sighed and grabbed the sack, she turned it upside down and watched as all sorts of things fell out of it.

It soon turned out to be a huge pile

She blinked at it "Huh, I'm surprised she could bring so much" Talon let out a low chuckle **"Yes, She always manages to surprise Lilith with how much she brings back home"**

Amity kneeled down and began to grab things from the pile "I'm surprised she's still with Lilith after all she has to do"

**"A Palisman is a Witches familiar, and Lilith does treat her with respect"**

"Palisman?"

**"Lilith will explain later"**

Amity nodded as she absently threw a rag to the side "Right" She turned around and stopped when she spotted a familiar book "Wait. Is that what I think it is?" she reached out for it and gasped "Holy shit! It is!"

**"What is it? what did you find?"**

Amity pulled out the book and laughed "I can't believe she managed to find this! It's the good witch azura!" she opened it and skimmed through the pages, she closed it and sighed "And it's in good condition to"

**"What exactly did you find"**

Amity jumped "Oh! Sorry, It's a book Series I really liked" she paused and frowned "But Alador and Odalia never let me read them" she sighed and set it down beside her as she proceeded to look through the trash pile.

**"Amity"**

"Yeah?"

 **"You're no longer with them. Your here with me and Lilith, if you want to read it then go ahead and read it, I won't try to stop you"** he paused and said **"And I must admit I am quite curious about it"**

Amity paused.

Talon was right, she wasn't trapped in the prison she had once called her home. Odalia wasn't here to tell her to study, she wasn't here to punish her and Adalor wasn't here to remind her to not mess up, he wasn't here to tell her to be perfect.

They weren't here.

And Lilith did say she could do _whatever_ she wanted, just as long as she didn't leave the house.

"Talon?"

"Yes?"

"I can do anything I want, right?"

**"As long as you don't leave the house, enter Liliths room or destroy anything, then yes you can do anything you like"**

Amity jumped up and grinned "Alright then"

After that, Amity did the only thing she could think of. Which was exploring the raven house, there wasn't much to explore, but it did give her an idea of what kinda person Lilith was and what kinda home she would be living in from now on. The house itself was mostly clean (Which meant that Lilith was someone who took care of their home instead of leaving it a complete mess) in fact, the only rooms Amity could tell were dirty and filled with the most trash was the bathroom and the room she had been allowed to stay in. The kitchen was clean, and Lilith did seem to have a small little library filled with many books, Which according to Talon it was mostly filled with fantasy and folklore books that Raviti had picked up from the human world. According to him, Lilith seems to enjoy reading them very much.

**"So, what do you think of the house?"**

Amity smiled "It's nice"

It really was. Unlike her old home, which eliminated this sort of tense and scary feeling. The Raven house emanated this sort of warmth, a warmth that made her feel cozy and safe, If she had to choose between the two homes, Amity would definitely choose The Raven House over the Blight mansion.

She stopped and looked at the bathroom, she quickly walked towards her room and opened the door. Yep. They were the most dirty and messy. She paused, she crossed her arms and looked at the room again. 

_Lilith did say I could clean the room...and I'm sure she wouldn't mind me cleaning the bathroom for her._

She sighed and nodded 

"Time to start cleaning"

* * *

Lilith sighed "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hard on her"

Raviti, who was sitting on her shoulder, looked up at her and gave her a confused sound. Lilith frowned "I know, but what else was I supposed to do? you were there, you saw how her so called 'parents' treated her like. I couldn't just leave her there"

Raviti blinked, she sighed "And now her siblings are in the Boiling Isles, who knows what kind of danger they might be in"

She rubbed her temple and shook her head "Even if we don't find them today, we will search tomorrow or until we find them" Raviti let out a caw "I don't know. Amity herself asked me if she could stay, but I don't know about them, who knows, they might actually want to return to the human world."

She glanced up and gently grabbed Raviti, placing her on her staff and rotating her. Lilith flipped her hood over her head before she jumped on her staff and took off into the air.

Perhaps they were in Bonesborough? 

That would be the safest place for her to search for them, and even if they weren't there she could always check around the other areas of the Boiling Isles, just as long as she didn't need to search around the Emperor's castle.

Where _she_ would most likely be. And not to mention Emperor Belos.

Although... she could always lie to amity and say she couldn't find them...

_Are you serious? your planning on lying to a child of all things? Besides, from what she told you , her siblings weren't as cruel as their parents... It would just be cruel to lie about something like that_

Lilith sighed and got off the staff, She soon entered Bonesborough, she began to ask people if twp had seen two unsupervised children around the area, and since she decided did not mention the fact that the two of them were human, she simply told people their names and what they looked like.

It didn't help.

No person had seen Edric and Emira.

Lilith didn't want to believe that the twins could possibly be somewhere else, it would mean she would have to search for them more instead of relaxing at home, reading a book while drinking, or even trying to find a way for Amity to cast magic.

She sighed and rubbed her chin

_Perhaps in the forest? The Knee? Dead Man's Cove? Lake Lacuna?_

_Or the Empe-_

Lilith stopped, she shook her head and turned around, walking deeper into Bonesborough. She kept her head low, stopping to stare at a store window. She stared inside, all the while focusing on finding the twins.

_It would take too long to search all those areas, but I can't just leave them out there._

Lilith stared at her hand, which held a faint but large scar. 

_It's far too dangerous for humans._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lilith jumped and stared at a young boy "Yes?" He gave her a small nervous smile "Are you planning on buying anything? or are you going to continue to stare at the clothes we have to sell?"

Lilith turned her head, and indeed the store did sell clothes.

_Now that I think about it, Amity's clothes did get a bit dirty after going through the comformatorium. Perhaps she would like some new clothes._

"Miss?"

Lilith jumped and shook her head "I am sorry. And yes, I am planning on buying something, do you perhaps own this store" The young boy immediately grinned, he nodded "It actually belongs to my parents, but they're away right now so it's just me"

Lilith smiled "I see, you are quite responsible to be taking care of the store for them"

The boy smiled "Thank you" he paused and opened the door "Come on in!"

Lilith nodded "Thank you" She stepped inside and looked around. She smiled and breathed in the calming scent that surrounded the store "What is this delightful smell?" She looked over to the young boy who was now standing behind the register.

He smiled "My mother makes scented candles, she was inspired by the ones in the human realm!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow "Your mother knows of the human realm?"

He shrugged "Not really, there's this store called 'Human Collectables' the owner sold her some candles and when she lit them they let off this calming scent, so she decided to make her own"

Lilith crossed her arms "Perhaps I should charge her the next time I see her"

"Wait, you're the owner of 'Human Collectables?!"

"Indeed"

"Oh! I didn't know."

Lilith smiled "It's quite alright child" She paused "What is your name?"

He smiled "I'm Miles!" 

"Well, where could I find some decent clothes"

Miles smiled "Right over there, just follow the sections and you should find what you're looking for"

Lilith nodded, She proceeded to walk towards the girl section. 

She began to look through the many clothes, until the door of the store burst open and a deep voice rang through the shop.

"Enough! It's time for you to pay the rent, or else you and your parents will be kicked out Immediately!"

Lilith looked up, three guards stood in front of Miles, Two stood in front of the door while the slightly older one held a knife in front of Miles. She glanced at Miles and frowned when he saw his scared expression.

"P-please! just a bit more time, I promise I'll pay you the next week, I just need more time"

The guard growled "No more time! I want you and your parents out of-"

"Excuse me"

LIlith's cold voice cut him off, he turned and looked over to her 

"And who are you?!"

"That is none of your concern. What does matter is that the boy said he would pay you next week, so I do not see what the problem is"

"Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Your right, it doesn't. But you are threatening a child in my presence, so I can't just simply stand here and let you harm him in any way"

The guard growled "Just who do you think you are?!"

Lilith smirked "Me?" she raised her hand and lowered her hood "I am the Raven lady, the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles! Now then," She spun her staff and pointed it at them "We wouldn't want to start a rocus, now would we?

Lilith fought back a laugh as both Miles and the guards stared at her with wide eyes. The guard looked at her and then at the boy "Fine! we'll leave. But you better have the payment next week! this is your first and final chance"

Miles nodded "U-understood!"

The guards gave Lilith one more stare before turning around and exiting the store. Once they had left, Lilith let out a sigh "I cannot believe people like them are guards, especially for the emperor of all people" she turned and looked at Miles "Are you alright?"

Miles nodded and smiled "Thank you"

Lilith nodded "It was the least I could do." she paused "You and your parents are behind on rent?"

Miles frowned and nodded "Yes.." he sighed and looked at her "My father recently lost his job and my mother has been unable to find one for him. We run this small shop, but not many people buy from here..."

Lilith frowned "But your clothes are very well made"

Miles brightened up "Really?! I'm glad to hear that, it took me a while to get the gist of it, but it's rather easy once you get the hang of it"

Lilith blinked "Wait. Are you telling me that you are the one that made these clothes?"

Miles nodded "Yes"

"Don't you attend School?"

Miles frowned "I wish, but I want my mom and dad to rest easy, I don't want them worrying over the rent or money problems" He smiled "Besides, I like working here at the shop"

Lilith smiled "I see"

She turned around and stared at the clothes,a thought rang through her mind before she turned and smiled at him "You wouldn't happen to have anything purple now would you?"

Miles smiled "Follow me"

* * *

Amity breathed out, she crossed her arms and stared at the trash bag in front of her "At least she had trash bags for me to put the trash in"

**"How long did it take you to clean the two rooms?"**

Amity shrugged "Two or three hours?" she paused "It wasn't that bad, besides I did find some things I really wanted to keep. Think Lilith will be mad if I keep them?"

**"Depends, what are you planning on keeping?"**

Amity stared at the pile of clothes and books. "Just some clothes that might fit me, and some books that I found interesting" she glanced at the chest that sat at the corner of the room "Maybe I can put them there?"

**"It is only fair that you keep them, you did find them after all"**

Amity smiled and nodded, She looked at the trash bags and picked one of them up. She huffed and walked down the stairs, she stopped when she spotted Lilith coming in with bags in her hands.

"Amity? Why are you carrying that trash bag?"

Amity walked down stairs and placed the bag on the ground "Just the trash from the bathroom and my room" she paused "I cleaned them, hope that doesn't bother you?"

Lilith smiled "Not at all. In fact, those rooms haven't been cleaned in a long time, so thank you Amity" she paused "And Here" she handed the bags towards Amity "These are for you"

Amity blinked and grabbed them. She opened one of them and pulled out a maroon colored sweater, she looked back at Lilith and gave her a confused look "This is for me?" she looked at the other bag and stared at the pair of black shirts and jeans.

Lilith nodded "Your clothes got dirty after yesterday, so I assumed you might like a new pair of clothes" she paused "I had to stop at the shop to find the jeans, but I hope they're alright"

Amity smiled "They're perfect. Thanks Lilith"

Lilith smiled "Your welcome" she paused "I couldn't find your siblings"

Amity's smile disappeared "O-oh"

"Don't worry, I only searched Bonesborough. That means they're somewhere else in the Boiling Isles" Lilith relaxed when Amity smiled and Nodded "I'll continue to search tomorrow and you-"

"I'll stay home?"

Lilith paused, she shook her head "No. You can go run the shop in Bonesborough." She chuckled as Amity's eyes began to widen "It would be a good thing if you met some people and learned how things are done in this world" she paused "Besides, you yourself are a human. I'm sure you'll find a way to sell things more than I could. Is this alright with you?"

Amity nodded "Yeah"

Lilith smiled "Good. I'll search for your siblings and I'll also be trying to find a way to teach you magic" she stretched and set her staff on the wall "Now let's make some dinner, I'm starving"

"Yeah, agreed"

Amity smiled and followed after Lilith as she entered the Kitchen.

Things were getting better and better.

* * *

"Get back here you two!"

Edric and Emira ran as fast as they could down the dark cold hallway. Emira groaned out loud "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that guy! I mean, scary mask? Evil sounding voice? We should have known!"

Edric nodded "Yeah! But there's nothing we can do now, we just have to keep going!"

He yelped as a fireball passed his head.

"Just where the hell are we?!"

Emira glared at her brother "Weren't you paying attention to him? We're in the Boiling Isles, a place where magic practically exists everywhere you go!" she ducked as more fire was thrown at them.

"We have to find Amity!"

"Agreed. But we have bigger things to worry about" She pointed at the gates, they were about to close down. She glanced at Edric and nodded "Slide underneath it!" Edric nodded "Right"

They slid on the ground at the exact time the gates closed. They breathed a sigh of relief before standing up and proceeding to run down the bridge further and further away from the Emperor's castle.

Belos sighed "It seems they escaped my grasp"

"What shall we do my lord?"

Belos turned and looked at Kikimora, "Send guards, have them search for the two of them. If they are spotted they are to be captured and brought back to me at once, we will be needing them later on"

Kikimora nodded "Understood My lord"

Belos turned around and stared at the direction the two humans had run to, he sighed and clenched his hand 

"And Kikimora?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Contact Eda, we might be needing her"

"Understood My lord"

Emira took a deep breath "Ok, here's the plan. We split up"

"WHAT?!" Edric looked at her with wide eyes "Are you listening to yourself? you want to split up in a place like this?" he jumped back as Emira glared at him

"Yes! Look, That Belos guy clearly has bad intentions, and he needs us for something. And now that we've escaped his grasp he's most likely going to send guards after us, it would be better if the two of us split up, that way we both have a better chance at avoiding capture"

"B-but-"

"Edric. There's nothing else we can do. Besides" she pulled out her phone "We have our phones, if anything happens we can just text each other"

"But when we tried to call Amity, it didn't work."

"We'll be fine Edric"

She smiled at him "Be strong. Besides, It won't be for long, just until the guards stop looking for us"

Edric frowned, he didn't like the idea, but he had to go with what his sister suggested "Ok"

Emira smiled and leaned over to hug him, he hugged her back tightly. She pulled away and smiled "alright, Stay safe" 

She turned around and sped off into the forest.

Edric sighed and said "Be safe, sis" he soon turned and ran in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This chapter came sooner than the last one, hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> So yes, Edric and Emira met Emperor Belos before Amity. And there is a reason I separated the two of them at the end of this chapter, it will be explained later on, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that it has to do with what Track/Tracks they will have in Hexide. And don't worry, they will eventually meet up with Amity and I am planning on doing it before the chapter that will cover the 4th episode Aka Intruder, So there will be some chapters before it leads up to that important one. 
> 
> Now, Amity and Lilith. They're relationship is barely starting, but Just like Eda and Luz, they will get closer and closer and yes, Lilith will eventually become the mother of all the blight children because I 100% wish that will happen in the show. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is done. Next chapter will cover Amity going to Hexide! where we will meet two very important characters! I hope you guys have a fantastic day! and hope you guys are enjoying this story! Oh! and After the next chapter I will be adding posting art so you all have a vague image of what the characters look like.


	3. CH 3- Amity gets turned into a plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes to Hexide to find any clues on her siblings. She meets a three eyed girl and decides to help her by letting herself be turned into a plant.

Just like Lilith promised, Amity was allowed to go to Bonesborough and take care of the shop.

After Lilith had given her strict instructions to keep her ears hidden. She was left to do her own thing, which was take care of the shop. It was surprisingly easy, and it did help that Amity knew how many of the things operated.

In fact it did seem to attract many people when she managed to get an old tv working, the amount of snails a guy had given her just to buy it was more than Amity could count. She didn't know how the currency worked in this world.

But she was sure that 100 snails was a lot.

"Excuse me"

Amity jumped and stared at a boy, he smiled at her and said "So your the person Mrs Lilith bought the sweater for!"

Amity blinked "Oh, your Miles?"

Miles nodded "Yup! Where's Miss Lilith?"

Amity shrugged "She's off to look for someone" She looked at Miles and blinked when he smiled "What?"

"Do you need any help searching for them?"

Amity stared at him, she glanced to the side and nodded. "Yeah, just promise you won't tell anyone about this ok?" Miles nodded "Got it!" Amity took a deep breath and whispered _"I'm actually human. And me and Lilith are looking for my siblings Edric and Emira, have you seen them around here?"_

Miles' eyes widened, he slowly nodded before crossing his arms and frowning "Mm...I haven't seen any humans around. Your the first one I've met"

Amity sighed "Yeah, I figured"

"Oh! But I might have an Idea of where they might be"

"Really? Where?"

Miles smiles "Hexside of course!"

Amity frowned and tilted her head, "Hexide?"

Miles nodded "Hexide is a school where we learn how to do magic, maybe one of your siblings is there" he paused "or maybe some of the students may have spotted them, you should go check it out!"

Amity hummed "Maybe your right"

She paused and looked at him "Which way is Hexide?"

Miles grinned and began to tell her the directions.

* * *

Boscha sat in her plant class.

Practically ignoring as the professor went on about a topic she didn't even care about, all the while cursing her parents' names as she continued to look out the window.

"Alright Class! Eyes up here!"

Boscha jumped, she sighed and forced herself to look at the professor.

They smiled and clapped their hands "Today you will all create a plant, this will be one of your major grades to see how strong you have gotten with your plant magic. Let us have, mm.... Mrs park, please stand and create a plant"

_They always call on her, is she that amazing?_

_oh who am I kidding of course she is._

Willow stood up and nodded.

She took a deep breath and drew a small spell circle. 

The whole class, including Boscha, stared in awe as a plant began to grow out of the pot. The plant had a green stem, beautiful violet leaves and small vines around the small pink flowers that popped out of it.

The professor smiled and clapped his hands, the other students soon joined him all with big smiles on their faces, Boscha included, she couldn't deny that Willow had a gift for plant magic. The professor coughed "Amazing as always Willow."

They turned to the other students and smiled "That is what you will all be instructed to do, although there is a small catch"

Boscha froze.

_Oh no. Please no_

"You will all present your plants to the whole class, and they have to impress me. If I am not impressed by even a single one, you will all have extra homework to do this weekend.

The whole class groaned. And Boscha already knew that most of them were probably glaring daggers at her, actually scratch that, she was sure that all of the class, except probably Willow, was glaring at her.

_Not my fault I was placed into the wrong track! You should all blame my parents for that._

Boscha jumped as the screaming bell sounded. The professor smiled "Looks like it's time for lunch, remember, your plant has to impress me or else you all get extra homework this weekend, Class dismissed."

Students stood up and began to leave, which left only Boscha and Willow alone in the classroom. Boscha sighed and began to pick up her things, she paused when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She looked up and stared at Willow "What do you want?"

Willow smiled "I was actually just going to ask if you needed help, maybe I can help?"

Boscha blinked at her, she clenched her fists and glared at her "No"

"Bu-"

"I said no, Willow. Just because you're the strongest in the plant track, doesn't mean that you can help me. I can do this! So, just leave me alone" She pushed past her and walked out the classroom.

Willow frowned "But I just want to help..." she sighed and looked at the ground.

Boscha kept walking down the halls, hanging her head low with clenched fists, it annoyed her how nice willow was, it annoyed her how powerful willow was, it annoyed her that now matter how many times she shut willow out, the girl would always try to get close to her.

Boscha sighed "I might as well get started on the stupid, dumb plant" she paused and looked at her hands, she smiled "And maybe some potion making" She ran towards the of the school, a big smile on her face.

Potion making was the one thing she was good at.

And she had hopes of joining the Potion track. But her parents had other ideas, they forced her to take the plant track, something about it being one of the strongest and unique tracks she could take.

She hated the fact that she had no say in it.

But there was nothing she could do, it was far too late and she knew Principal Bump would never change her track. 

She shook her head and stopped in front of a familiar tree, she looked around and made a spell circle, in a matter of seconds the tree turned into a cauldron, she was at least a bit happy that she managed to learn that simple Illusion spell, it certainly did help her keep her secret.

While Many other students went off to have their lunch and study during break. Boscha would always come out here and work on her potion making skills, she knew if she were caught she would probably get in trouble, possibly even expelled, but she didn't really care. As long as she gotta do what she loved, then everything was alright.

Boscha lit a fire, she placed the cauldron on top of it and began to hum as she thought what kinda potion she should make.

When she heard a branch snap.

She stopped and turned around, she walked towards the bush and reached out for whatever, or whoever was hiding there. She managed to grab a person's arm, her blood froze, she pulled them out.

"Hey!"

Before Boscha could begin to ask questions. She stopped, in front of her was a girl, and after taking a quick look at her ears, boscha realized that she was a _human_ girl. Boscha stared at her with wide eyes.

She opened her mouth and said the first words that pooped into her head 

"A Human?"

* * *

Amity had followed Miles’ directions, but she soon found herself going around the school in order to not be spotted, apparently kids that didn't go to the school where to stay outside or were to speak to the principal himself to be let in. And There were many things wrong with both of those reasons, especially the second one! she should have thought about asking Miles to give her a school uniform.

He probably wouldn't even have one considering he didn't go to the school either. 

Although she had to admit that the school seemed quite interesting.

Despite going around the school and staying hidden, she did manage to spy through the windows and listen to the lectures. And they were _far_ more interesting than the lectures she received in the private school she went to in the human realm.

She will admit that she did get lost in the forest, so when she was suddenly pulled by the arm you can bet she was surprised when she was in front of a three eyed girl looking at her with a shocked expression.

"A Human?"

Amity blinked, she raised her hand and said "Hi"

The girl sighed "At least you're not a student" She turned and walked towards a cauldron. 

Amity frowned and stood up "What are you doing?"

"None of your business"

Amity frowned "Fine, My name is Amity, what about?"

The girl looked at her and sighed "Boscha"

Amity smiled "Nice to meet you Boscha"

Boscha shrugged and focused back on the cauldron. Amity took a step forward and put her hands in her sweaters pockets, "So, What are you doing" Boscha glanced at her "I'm making a potion"

Amity's eyes widened, she looked at the cauldron with interest and asked "Really? What type of potion?" Boscha didn't answer the question she simply glanced away "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Amity blinked, she frowned and nodded "Fine, I'll leave you alone"

She turned around and walked away, she couldn't help but grumble as she walked away. The first person she meets, other than Lilith and miles, and they already don't like her. Was that just the way Boscha was? She did seem annoyed about something.

Amity wondered what.

Amity stopped when she heard a girl humming.

She turned and spotted a girl with glasses, she took a deep breath and walked towards her "Hey" The girl turned around and gasped "Your ears" Amity smiled "Yeah, I'm a human" she paused "I'm Amity"

The girl blinked at her, she smiled "Willow"

Amity stood beside Willow and asked "Why are you out here?"

Willow frowned "Just thinking"

Amity raised an eyebrow and asked "About?"

"Someone"

Amity looked at her feet. She took a deep breath, and asked "Wanna talk about it?"

Willow looked at her and shrugged "It's just. They have this wall around them, and I just want to get close to them, but they're in the wrong track" "Track?" "Oh! It's basically the magic you're trying to focus on" "Oh. Continue" "They want to be in the potion track, but Principal Bump won't allow it, so now they're stuck in the plant track, where they're basically struggling all day"

Amity stared at her "Do you care about them?"

Willow nodded "I just want to help them"

Amity nodded "Yeah"

They stood in silence for a good while. And Amity jumped at the sudden realization, was this person Boscha?

She did seem quite annoyed, could it be because of the plant track? She looked over her shoulder at the direction Boscha was at, she looked at Willow and sighed "I have to get going"

Willow jumped and nodded "Okay, take care of yourself"

Amity turned around and ran back to Boscha, who was currently staring angrily at a pot. The girl looked up and frowned "What do you want?"

"Let me help"

"What?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but you're clearly struggling, so let me help you" Boscha rolled her eyes "I don't need help" Amity scoffed "You say that but you clearly need it, so let me help you. I won't stop bothering you until I do"

Boscha stared at her, She sighed and nodded "Fine"

Amity smirked "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make a potion that'll turn you into a plant"

Amity blinked "Huh"

"You said you wanted to help? Let me turn you into a plant, its for my class"

Amity stared at her and sighed "Fine, just make the stupid potion" she paused "I better get a fucking thanks after this" 

Boscha shrugged and stood up "Lets see what grade we get"

Amity nodded "You going to get the ingredients for the potion or?"

Boscha walked towards the cauldron and shook her head "I already have what we need"

Amity raised an eyebrow "How convenient"

"It's an easy potion to make"

Amity sat on a rock and smiled "Sure"

Boscha began to stir the cauldron, placing the ingredients one by one. She paused when she noticed Amity staring at her "Can you please stop staring at me? It's weirding my out"

Amity raised an eyebrow and smirked "You're going to make a potion that'll turn me into a plant and I can't watch you make it?" She leaned back and closed her eyes, she blinked when she felt something tap her cheek.

Amity opened her eyes and stared at the green potion "So, uh, how do I do this?"

Boscha gave her a dead look "You drink it, how else would it work"

Amity shrugged "I don't know! This is the first time I've ever see a potion, cut me some slack" 

She lifted the potion, preparing herself to drink it.

"Wait"

She stopped and looked at Boscha, "Get in the pot"

Amity sighed and nodded. She stood in the pot and took a deep breath "Alright here we go" She opened the potion and began to chug it down, she stopped once she finished the potion and closed her eyes.

She opened them again and blinked "Huh nothin-"

Then there was a sudden pop! sound, and smoke surrounded Amity. Boscha opened her eyes and stared at the plant that was once Amity, she took a step forward and asked "Hey, give me a sign that you can understand me" 

The plant turned and looked at her, it ruffled its leaves before going completely still. Boscha nodded "Alright" She looked at Hexide and breathed out "Lets get this over with" with a huff she lifted the pot and began to walk back towards the school.

"Hey"

The plant turned to look at her

"Your heavy"

She was smacked on the face by a leaf.

* * *

Boscha took a deep breath, everyone else had already gone to present their plant. And now it was her turn, and it certainly didn't hlep that she was the last one to go which mean everyone would see.

She looked at Amity and nodded "You ready?"

The plant ruffled its leafs

"Ok." she took a deep breath "Showtime"

She opened the door and walked in "Boscha, where is your plant?"

"Right outside the door, can I go get it?"

The professor nodded "Of course"

Boscha nodded and left the room. When she walked back in, the entire class gasped, the professor's eyes widened, Boscha placed the plant on the ground and did her best to give a smile to the everyone "Here it is!"

The professor took a step forward "Well, I'll be. I've never seen anything like this" She looked back at Boscha "You created this?"

Boscha nodded "Yes?"

The professor smiled "Well" they stood and looked at the class "Everyone's plants were absolutely exceptional, and all of them certainly managed to impress me, which means. No extra homework this weekend!"

The entire class cheered, and Boscha breathed a sigh of relief "although I must say, this plant is certainly something. You might be have gift for plant magic, just like Willow" Boscha glanced over t willow, she blinked when Willow smiled at her with a bright expression.

She jumped as the screaming bell rang, The professor clapped their hands "Alright everyone, get going to lunch."

The entire class stood up. Some of the students smiled and grinned at Boscha, clearly happy that they weren't going to have extra homework. Willow stopped in front of Boscha and smiled, she looked at the plant and softly said "It's so beautiful"

Boscha blinked "Thank you?"

"I'm glad." Willow walked past her and whispered "I guess you really didn't need my help"

Boscha stood there for a few seconds, before she looked at Amity and sighed "Let's get you somewhere safe" she picked up the pot and whispered _"The potion will wear off in a bit"_

She took a step forward and began to walk to the potion track class, where she knew the teacher would keep an eye on Amity, and it also gave her an excuse to enter the room without getting into any trouble

* * *

"So, are the rumors true?"

Boscha raised an eyebrow at Skara "What rumors?"

Skara rolled her eyes "The rumor about you creating an actually decent Plant, I mean, everybody is talking about it. After all, you aren't exactly the best at plant magic. So you creating a plant out of nowhere is certainly a surprise"

Boscha shrugged "it's not a big deal"

Skara smiled "You know, I heard Willow was impressed"

"So?"

"So, how do you feel about that"

"Nothing, I mean, How am I supposed to feel?"

Skara grinned "C'mon, you act like you hate her but in reality your really impressed by her plant magic skills, and who can blame you? I mean remember when somebody was trying to Bully her friends, uh... Gus and Luz, the bully was thrown away by large vines!"

Yeah, Boscha remembered that day.

It was the day she truly saw how talented and strong Willow truly was, in the past she always thought that the girl was a clumsy, weak little witch who had no friends. And then all of a sudden she grew up to be a talented, smart and strong witch.

"Boscha?"

Boscha jumped "Yeah?"

"You suddenly went quiet, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

Skara gave her a look before nodding "If you say so"

What happened after.

Was something she definitely wasn't expecting to happen. The cafeteria door burst open, Amity ran inside with Willow behind her. They ran past the tables and exited through the other side.

"Um, was that willo-"

Then Vines burst from the open door, Students screamed as Vines began to grab and overwhelm the Cafeteria. Boscha jumped and grabbed Skara "We gotta go now!" Skara nodded "Right"

They ran down the hall, stopping and hiding around the corner. Where they found Amity and Willow sitting on the ground.

"What the hell happened?"

Amity sighed "It had something to do with a potion"

Boscha crossed her arms "Explain"

Amity and Willow shared a look before looking back at her "Well.."

Amity had to admit. Being a plant wasn't to bad, but she did have some complains, one, she couldn't talk, and two, the potion was taking too long to wear off. 

So there she was, still transformed as a plant beside the potion teachers desk, at least he wasn't teaching a class. "Um, excuse me?" Willow's voice rang out through the classroom.

"Ah! Willow, what can I do for you?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to see Boschas plant"

he chuckled "Yes, quite a piece of work if I do say so myself" he paused "Actually can you stay here and keep an eye on it? I need to get my lunch" 

"Sure!"

He nodded at her and walked out the classroom. 

Willow crouched in front of Amity and smiled "I can't believe she managed to make you" She let out a soft sigh "Maybe she really doesn't need help" Willow reached out and gently poked one of the petals. 

Then a pop! rang out in the room.

And Amity was back to normal, sitting in a pot, in front of Willow.

Willow's eyes widened "Amity?"

Amity smiled "Hi"

She stood up and tried her best to look as calm as possible, once she had gotten out of the pot she leaned on the teachers desk. Which caused a green potion to drop on the pot and spill on the soil.

Amity and Willow shared a glanced.

Then a large vine erupted from the pot causing the two of them to run away from the room.

"And thats what happened"

Boscha and Skara stared at them, well, at least Boscha did, Skara was looked at her with a frown. "Seriously, You turned a human into a plant just to pass a test?"

Boscha frowned "Can you blame me? I don't know how to do plant magic, and I really didn't want the entire class giving me death glares for a whole month" she crossed her arms "Besides she offered to help me"

Amity nodded "I did"

"Um"

They looked over at Willow.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have to stop the vines from taking over the school"

Skara frowned and spread her arms "How?! I mean, you wouldn't happen to know a spell that makes plants disappear, now would you?"

Willow shook her head "I don't"

"Wait"

They looked at Amity, who was staring at Boscha "You managed to make a potion that turned me into plant, can you try and make a potion to make the vines disappear?"

All eyes were suddenly on Boscha.

She shook her head "I mean, maybe? I don't know, besides, the Potion class was the first room that got overwhelmed."

Amity stood up "Listen, we caused this so we're gonna fix it! Do you know how to make the potion, yes or no?" 

Boscha sighed and nodded "Yeah"

Amity nodded "You go and get the potion done." She looked at Skara and Willow "While we try and buy you some time"

Skara's eyes widened "How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way, let's just get going!"

Skara nodded and followed Amity as she ran back towards the cafeteria. 

Which meant only Willow and Boscha standing in the hall.

"Boscha?"

"What? you going to call me weak for having to use a potion in order to create a stupid, dumb plant" she crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's okay"

"Huh?"

Willow smiled "It's okay, You always did have a gift for making potion"

"Huh?"

"You've got this"

Willow turned and ran after Skara and Amity.

Boscha stood there in the hall in silence, she slowly smiled and turned around "A gift for potion making, Huh, Never thought of it like that" 

* * *

Boscha ran outside, she let the Illusion spell drop and lit the fire underneath the cauldron.

She had to hurry and make this potion.

She reached into her pockets and grabbed all the ingredients she grabbed before she ran outside. She dropped them in one by one, She stirred the Cauldron quickly before looking up at the sound of something crumbling.

"C'mon, C'mon!"

"Boscha" 

She jumped and turned her head 

_Oh no._

There stood Principal Bump, and he did not look pleased having caught her making a potion "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making A Potion"

"You're not even in the potion track! You should not be trying to make one!"

Boscha angrily sighed and poured the potion in a bottle. "Yeah, well, Vines are growing all over the school, And I'm going to stop them. You can expel me later, just let me do this first"

She turned around and ran into the school

"Boscha! Stop!"

But she didn't, she couldn't.

She was going to save Amity, Willow and Skara. And she was going to do it with potions!

After all, according to willow she did have a gift for potion making.

"You know, this did not end well"

"yep"

"Amity?"

"yeah?"

"Do humans have gills"

"First of all, No and Second of all, why the heck are you asking that?"

"Because we're trapped by vines and I need to find a way to pass the time!"

Willow sighed "I hope Boscha gets here fast enough" She paused "Do humans have superspeed?"

Amity sighed "No"

"Humans are week"

"yeah, we kinda are"

...

"Do-"

"I'm not going to answer anymore questions about humans, I swear to god Boscha better get here fast"

"Guys!"

Amity breathed a sigh of relief "Thank the lord"

Willow smiled "Boscha, Do you have the potion?!"

"I do!"

Amity sighed "Just throw the potion"

Boscha popped the potion open and poured it on one of the many vines that had overtaken the cafeteria, In a matter of seconds the vines began to slowly burn away into nothing.

Amity huffed as she landed on the ground. She sighed and leaned on the wall "I'm so happy you actually managed to make the potion"

Skara laughed "I knew she could do it"

Willow nodded and smiled at Boscha "Yeah, she did"

"Boscha!"

They jumped.

Skara gasped and looked at Amity "You have to get out of here!"

Amity jumped and nodded, she turned and sped off towards the other doors.

She opened them and looked around.

"Hey"

She jumped and stared at a girl, she had warm red eyes and dark blue hair. "The exits that way"

Amity nodded at her and ran to where she pointed at "Thank you"

The girl only smiled and crossed her arms, before she stopped and froze "Wait. Her ears were round… she was a human” She let out a loud gasp "Ohmygosh I met a human!" She looked up and frowned when she saw the human was already out of view "She left" she paused and shrugged "Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet again"

She smiled at the direction the human ran towards "I'm sure of it"

* * *

Lilith had given Amity an earful once she told her what happened.

Amity couldn't really blame her, and Lilith did calm down once she told her the principal hadn't spotted her, and once she did explain that the only reason she went to Hexide was to find clues on her siblings.

"Just make sure not to get spotted by any guards"

"Does that mean I can go back there?"

"No"

Amity frowned "Why?"

"Because you exposed your secret about being a human, to not one, not two, but _three_ students. I understand that they might keep it a secret, but what if another student spots you if you go back and visit them? and what if they decide not to keep it a secret?"

"But not a lot of people will care"

"Your forgetting, you are staying with me and I am a Wanted criminal, not to mention not a lot of humans are ever spotted in the Boiling Isles so it might stir some trouble"

**"I agree with Amity, but I also Agree with Lilith"**

"Talon?"

**"I'm sure not a lot of people will care if they see a human here, but I also don't think you should go and visit Hexide again, you should keep a low profile and not to mention that only students and teacher can enter"**

Lilith sighed "Alright, You can keep your hood down"

"And I promise not to go into Hexside"

Lilith nodded "Agreed"

"Am I going to work at the shop tomorrow?"

"You will"

Amity smiled and nodded "Hey Lilith"

"Yes?"

She grinned and pulled out the bag, she poured the snails on the table "Is this a lot?"

Lilith's wide eyes told her yes

"Holy Shit"

Amity sighed as she leaned on the counter, the day was going slowly and not a lot of customers were buying things.

"Hey"

She looked up and Blinked. In front of her stood Boscha, Skara and Willow. She smiled "Hey, you got a new uniform"

Boscha smiled "Yeah, Willow kinda told Principal Bump what happened, so he allowed me to switch track"

"Did-"

Willow smiled "I didn't tell him about you"

Skara grinned "So you run a shop?"

She shrugged "Kinda"

Skara grinned "Wanna get some Not dogs?"

Amity stared at them, she sighed and stood up "Sure"

The three witches smiled at her and led her down to where the Not dog stand was. Amity placed her hands in her pockets and smiled, all the while listening to her friends converse.

...friends

Amity finally had friends!

Huh...this was something new, and all it took was for her to turn into a plant.

It was weird, but this was the Boiling Isles.

So it was okay, yeah, everything was okay.

* * *

**Notes-**

**I'm putting them here because I might have too much to cover.**

Woo! New chapter out and one of the ones that took a lot of thought put into it.

Ok, first things first. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this so far, I'm going to be honest, I did not think this story was going to drag this much attention so I'm really happy to see that you guys are enjoying it. 

Now, Boscha and Willow. Originally I was going to have their personalities swapped, but to be honest I didn't really want to write Willow as a bully, I mean, Willow is so sweet! I can't just write her all mean and bitchy, It wouldn't feel right. Besides, one of the relationships that will happen in this series is Bocha/Willow, and I really do not Like the classic Bully/nerd concept, I mean I have nothing against it but I really don't like it. But the other reason I didn't swap their personalities is because it wouldn't really work for the relationship I'm going to give these two, Willow and Boscha aren't close friends, at least not yet, they are barely starting out -Like Lilith and Amity- and Boscha does respect Willow because of her Skills with magic and Willow just wanted to get closer to Boscha because she knew Boscha was placed in the wrong track and wanted to help her out. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write the progress of their relationship, but I do have a clear image of what I'm trying to go for.

Now, Miles and Skara. The thing about Miles is that he's not an Oc I put in here nor is he going to be a main character as the story goes on, he is simply going to be a side character that will show up then and there -I'm planning on doing this with gus but I still need time to contemplate it- And Skara, if I do Put gus to the side, then she will be taking his role and a bit of his personality, she won't be as important as the others because in the show we don't really get to know her as well as the other characters. She might not have an important role, but she will show up more often than gus will.

Luz. Yes, she and Amity bumped into each other, Will she act like a jerk? No. I already said That some characters will have different roles but will have the same personality, And Luz will have this. I don't want her to act like Amity was when we first met her in the show, I want her to still be the same bubbly Luz we know and Love, One thing I can tell you is that she will not be as oblivious as she is in the show -This is for the Lumity Ship- because it would certainly be interesting if she was the one crushing on Amity and Amity being the one oblivious to it.

I think That's all I have to cover, if you guys want me to cover anything else just comment and I'll do my best to answer.

Next will be the art submission.

The art will be of Amity, Lilith and Talon.Edric and Emira, MIles and Boscha, Skara and Willow. All of their designs for this Au will be posted tomorrow or in a few days Other characters designs will be submitted after they are introduce properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a fantastic day!


	4. Art Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Art so you guys know what the characters look like.

**Ok. Before you 'Officially' start looking at the Art. I wanted to apologize, this came out later than I planned it to and I do have my reasons *Cough* I'm In marching band *Cough* We just had our first football game(At least the first the band participated in) *Cough* Anyway, I am sorry, but not to worry, The Chapters will not take as long to upload, since this was the first art upload, it did take me some time to get it done, as time goes on and as I decided to add more, Hopefully it won't take as long.**

**Now, With that said, an IMPORTANT Note. I am not an Expert at drawing I only have a bit of experience, so please do not judge, No I'm serious, I'm already self conscious of my art as is, so please do not judge, and do Read the small notes after the Character summary (It will explain Why I decided that specific design for the character)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the art and the designs and as always I would like to get your reviews/ thoughts(As long as it's something nice) And I hope you guys are excited for Edric's Chapter!**

**And as Always, I hope you guys have a Fantastic Day!**

Amity Blight- A Fourteen year old human girl who is now living in the boiling isles with Lilith and Talon. Even do it seems impossible, Amity wishes to learn magic and become a powerful witch like Lilith. She is currently on the search for her Siblings who are trapped in the Boiling Isles with her.

**(A/N- Amity's desing was far easier than Lilith's(I'm pretty sure you can tell why) Now, her hair. Originally I was going to copy her exact hair design that she has in the show, but I decided not to, and Since We have no Canon look at what her hair looks like when its down, I decided to give her long bangs that can be tied back if she wanted to. Now, her Sweater, originally it was going to be a mint green(But the color didn't really fit in) So I decided to make her shoes green while I make her sweater purple.)**

Lilith Clawthorne- She is a witch that resides in the Boiling Isles, she is also known as The Raven Lady,a wanted criminal. She lives in The Raven House with Amity and Talon, currently she is trying to find a way for Amity to learn magic and trying to find Emira and Edric

**(A/N- Her Design was VERY difficult to come up with, Because I was trying so hard to make it something that Lilith would still wear while keeping Eda's design in mind. So I figured, Hey Lilith would wear a dress like Eda and she would also wear a cloak to hide her identity(In this Au Lilith makes more of an Effort to keep her Identity secret than Eda does) As for Raviti's Design. Did I make her black instead of white? Yes, Do I have a reason? Yes, Yes I do. See,Lilith is Known as the RAVEN lady, Ravens are typically black, So I decided to make Raviti black because It would fit Lilith's design in this Au, And besides, I really do like Raviti being black. Not to judge the Canon design, but I really think They should have made Lilith's staff black, but hey that's just my opinion)**

Talon- A Guardian Demon who is attached to the door of the Raven House, He is very serious and doesn't talk much, only speaking when Asked something or when he thinks he should speak. He Protects the Raven House when Lilith is away.

**(A/N- Whoever Drew Hooty, God bless your heart because Talon was a bit hard to draw. I mean, I knew where I wanted to go with it, but at the same time I had to keep Hooty in mind as reference in order for him to come out the way I wanted him to. Anyway, This is his official design.)**

****

**The Drawings on the right are their casual outfits**

Willow Park- A young witch that attends Hexide alongside, Boscha and Skara. She is one of Amity's new friends, Willow Has her own friend group but that doesn't stop her from trying to get close to Boscha, despite the girl pushing her away so many times.

**(A/n- I will be completely honest, Willow will be exactly the same as she is in the show, the only difference being that she is trying to get close to Boscha. And I'm keeping her the same because Like I said in the last upload, I DON"T want to write Willow acting like a bitch. I mean, be honest and ask yourself, can you see Willow acting like a bully? And That's all I'm gonna say)**

Boscha- A Girl with to much pride for her own good, she has recently met Amity and the two of them have become friends. Boscha is the Captain of the Grudby team, she is also an Expert in making certain types of potions. She is currently being a bit nicer to Willow after she was transferred to the potion track.

**(A/N- Yes, Boscha will be a little different than she is in the show. She will still have a lot of pride, but she will be a little Nice than how we see her in the show. And her and Willow will have a different type of relationship because I mean, I just don't like the cliche BullyxNerd Complex. And yes, the red scarf that she is wearing was given to her by Willow right after she was transferred to the potion track. A Sort of first gift as a sign of their friendship starting)**

Skara- A young with that attends Hexide. Although she doesn't participate in any school activities, and although she isn't the strongest of witches, she tries her best and is always there for her friends. She is always the voice of reason, and will step up in order to stop any fights from starting. She always manages to calm Boscha down when the girl gets angry.

**(A/N-Am I giving Skara a random personality? Yes, Am I making her a pacifist tomboy that might be a Lesbian? Yes,Yes I am. Ok, Since we have no direct conformation of how Skara acts, I am giving her a personality of my own. And Yes, I am Making her A Tomboy Lesbian Because the Owl House has Made it clear that there will be lesbian/Gay Characters(This also Applies to Lilith, she will be a lesbian in this story who will possibly pining over a teacher at Hexide, That will happen in a much later chapter or perhaps in a separate short mini chapter story) Anyway, This is My description of Skara.**

Emira Blight- Amity's big sister and the twin sister of Edric. She is the more relaxed twin and will do anything for both of her siblings, sheand Edric chased after Amity after she ran into the forest, and now the two of them are in the Boiling Isles as well, her and Edric have Separated and have gone their separate ways. She is currently trying to hide from the emperor's guards.

**(A/N- Ok. Emira's design was inspired by Datsene's art on Twitter. I did not completely copy it, I simply used it as Reference, and yes I am going to make Emira the younger twin. Because According to The internet/Fandom Emira is the oldest of the twins, but hey, wouldn't it be interesting for Edric to be the older one?)**

Edric Blight- The Eldest of the Blight siblings. He is a charismatic guy who cares a lot about his sibling and would do anything to protect them, he cares about keeping them safe and happy. And Emira have recently gone their separate ways in order to escape the emperor's guards.

**(A/N- I am making Edric the Eldest of the blight siblings, because Although the Fandom and the Internet says that Emira is the oldest, I really like the Idea of Him being the oldest. Anyway, Yes, Edric will be a little more protective of his siblings and yes he will still be the same as he is in the show. That's all I can really say about him now)**

Miles- They regularly talk to Lilith and Amity. They sometimes helps Lilith with selling some of They human items and sometimes teaches Skara how to better play her instruments. They brave and Loyal, They would do anything to keep his friends safe and would never betray Their friends, even if it was for money.

**(A/N- Ok, Miles is not an Oc of mine, But They do belong to me since I did Create them...Wait, so that would make them one of my Oc's. Anyway, Miles will be Nonbinary, so there will be elements of lgbt(And some Homophobia) in this story which might add more chapters/mini chapter stories. Miles will be Nonbinary and Bisexual, They'll also become sort of like Luz's big sibling figure? Idk. You guys will just have to wait and see)**

**Anyways this was the Art submission, now, If you excuse me, I have a new chapter to write. I hope you guys have a fantastic day!(Read the End Notes, Something important you guys must know, Thank you!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And One more thing, DO NOT repost my art, I understand that I will not be able to stop you and that some of you will do it despite me telling you not to, but please DO NOT repost it. A fair warning that if I see it posted on somewhere(Instagram, facebook, tumblr, deviantart, Pinterest) I will report it and take it down. Not trying to sound like a bitch but I simply do not want other people to try and post my art on another site, and I certainly do not want people to try and take credit for it, you have BEEN WARNED. And, if you do repost it somewhere else, at least give me credit for it and link it back to this story. Please and thank you. 
> 
> With that out if the way, I hope you guys have a fantastic day!


	5. CH 4- Edric Blight in the Forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edric blight And his sister go their separate ways, He decides to go into the forest thinking it would be the last place the guards would search for, the forest.

Edric Blight had never been the smartest person.

And He _definitely_ didn't feel smart, in fact, he felt like the biggest Idiot in the world....or should he say Boiling Isles? It didn't matter anyway, it didn't change the fact that he was an Idiot.

Right after he and Emira had split up, he decided to stay a fair distance from the nearby town, and he began to think. Hey, what would be the last place the guards would look at? and as he asked himself that, he spotted the nearby forest. And now, here he was, sitting under a dead tree, in the dark, cold, and afraid, and most importantly, he was all alone, no Amity or Emira to keep him company, just him and his thoughts.

And it was scaring the shit out of him.

Edric breathed out and hugged himself tighter. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and typed Emira's number, he placed the phone to his ear and waited, and waited. But she never answered. Edric sighed and placed the phone back into his pocket.

"She's fine...Emira's fine." he sighed "I'm sure I'll get some reception soon, and then I'll be able to talk to Emira and Amity. And then-"

And then What? They would go back home? where their parents would most likely be waiting for them, and they wouldn't be worried, No, they would be _furious_. And they would surely punish them, they would give no Mercy, and he would get hurt, they would all get hurt. 

And he didn't even want to imagine what new rules and punishments that would be placed upon them.

_You don't have to go back. When you reunite with your siblings you can stay here, in this world, that way you wouldn't have to face them, you wouldn't have to get hurt by them ever again._

But how would they even survive in this world? A world where magic exists, where they would have no money or house to live in. And now with the Emperor's guards chasing after him and Emira, they would have to be more careful.

And if they were caught...

Edric shook his head, No! Focus on anything but that, besides, there's no way the Emperor would ever find them, and if he did they would manage to get away. Edric nodded and stood up, leaning on the tree and looking around, squinting to look better in the dark. 

He breathed in and continued to walk deeper into the forest, Taking out his phone and using his flashlight to lead him. It wasn't as bad as he thought, all thought he did jump when a griffin -Yes, a Griffin- almost crashed into him before taking off into the air once more. But other than it was just a calm walk in the woods. But then he stopped, something was crying- no, more like something was whining, something was _hurt_

He looked around and called out "Hello??" It was stupid, but maybe it would work?

The Whining seemed to get a bit more quiet, which told Edic that whatever was hurt was also afraid of being found. Edric frowned and Began to look around, he took a step forward and followed the sound of the whining. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. The next step he took sent him rolling down a steep hill that almost sent him falling from a nearby cliff. fortunately he managed to stop himself before that happened. 

Edric breathed out and looked around when he heard the whining again, it was louder.

_Just leave it. It doesn't matter if it's injured, you only need to get far away from the Castle, why are you even looking for whatever creature is injured? It would probably try to kill you._

But Edric couldn't just leave it! He wasn't that type of person, he shakes his head and walks towards the sound, it leads him towards a dead tree, and underneath it was a small furry creature.

It had the body of a lion, dark brown feathers, and had the head of an Owl.

Edric Immediately noticed its burned up wing, he frowned and walked towards it, It noticed him walking towards it and began trying to get up, only to fall on the ground. Edric sighed and raised both of his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"

And to Edric's surprise, it seemed to actually _understand_ him, it looked at him before closing her eyes and curling into a ball, Edric frowned and walked towards the tree, sitting beside the curled up creature.

Was it a griffin? No, the griffin he saw earlier had a different bird head, a sort of pigeon head? He looked down at it and frowned "Just what are You?" he focused on its head, would it be considered an Owl Griffin?

...Man, he really should have looked this up.

Wait!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he opened google and attempted to search something up, only to fail, he sighed and closed his eyes, He opened them again and looked down at the Owl griffin. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on its head.

It flinched, but soon relaxed as Edric continued to slowly pet it.

Edric smiled as it snuggled closer to him, he leaned back on the tree and stared at the dark, starry sky. He wondered, what was Emira doing right now? Was Amity safe? Had she found her own shelter.

Or what if the Emperor caught her? What if they missed her while they were escaping? What if Amity was already...gone?

Edric shook his head.

_NO! You know that Amity is stronger than that, there's no way she would ever let herself be caught by a creepy guy like Belos._

**_~Purr~_ **

He stopped and looked down at the small creature below him, he smiled and sighed “You trying to comfort me?” he received another purr as a response, he sighed and leaned his head back.

“Thanks buddy”

He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, going off into the land of sleep.

* * *

He was awoken by something liking his cheek.

Edric groaned and opened his eyes and was met with small black eyes, he blinked and flinched, but the events of yesterday began to return to him. He calmed down and slowly sat up.

It got off him and stared up at him, its tail wagging. Edric groaned and opened his phone, it was early, and he _still_ didn't have any service, he sighed and looked down at it, "You wouldn't happen to know a place where I could find Service?" 

It tilted his head

He sighed "Of course you wouldn't" 

**_GROWL_ **

The sound of his stomach growl caused both him and the small owl griffin to jump. Edric stared at his stomach and looked down at Buddy -The Owl Griffins new given nickname- 

"Do you know where to find some food?"

Buddy blinked at him before jumping off his lap and beginning to walk deeper into the forest, it stopped and stared back at him, waiting for Edric to follow him. Edric sighed and stood up, he slowly began to follow Buddy as it continued to walk deeper into the forest.

The walk was long and it was slow because sometimes Buddy would randomly stop, either Deciding to chase a butterfly or it would just upright and decide it was time to rest. Perhaps it was doing it because Edric was following it? He didn't really know, but if that was the case then he felt a little happy about that.

He stopped when Buddy chirped at him, he frowned and looked around "Uh, What's wrong?" 

Buddy responded by looking up at a tree, Edric took a step forward and looked up, there were apples, he looked down at Buddy and tilted his head "For me?" Buddy nodded and sat down, almost like saying 'It's your food. You should go get it.'

At least that's how it seemed to Edric

Edric looked back at the tree and jumped, grabbing a branch and doing his best to climb up. 

He fell Immediately.

Edric huffed and sat up. Buddy stared at him, its feathers -From its uninjured wing- ruffling, was it laughing at him? Edric rolled his eyes and stood back up and shook the dirt off his clothes. "One more try"

One more try ended up turning into _Many_ tries. It took him about 15 times -and After the ninth try, buddy seemed to disappear into the forest, leaving him all alone to get his apples- 

Edric lifted his arms and screamed "Yes! Finally, Nailed it!" he laughed and said "Emira take a-" 

But Emira wasn't here.

Amity wasn't here

He was all alone.

Edric frowned and stood on the branch, keeping his balance before grabbing two apples. He jumped down and stumbled back, falling onto the ground. He sighed and didn't even try to get up, he simply leaned on the tree and began to eat his apples. 

_They haven't found you. Which means they have given up on you._

Have they? Belos wanted Edric and Emira for a reason, he wouldn't give up so easily.

_Then just keep hiding._

But for how long? How long would he be alone like this? What if Emira and Amity were in danger? he wouldn't be there for them, he wouldn't be able to keep them save, he wouldn't be there to protect them.

_They can take care of themselves_

Could they? 

_You know they_ _can_

He did. 

_Then Why are you afraid?_

...

Edric jumped when Buddy jumped out from the forest, it had a small rat in its mouth. Edrics eyes slowly widened as it sat down and began to _tear_ the rat open, it began gnashing at the meat and began to eat it. Edric looked away with disgust, pushing the Apple away from him as his appetite disappeared.

Buddy walked back towards him, licking the blood from its beak. Edric sighed "I guess you don't like apples?"

Buddy cooed and tilted its head.

Edric smiled and shook his head "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he paused and looked away "It's not you can understand me anyway" He sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he felt something nudge him. He looked to his side and blinked at Buddy as it began to slowly make its way into his arms, Edric huffed and smiled, he leaned into its soft fur "Hey, wanna hear about my siblings?"

**_~Purr~_ **

"I'll take that as a yes" He paused before giving it a soft smile. "So I have two siblings. Edric and Amity..."

He told Buddy about his two siblings, telling it stories about their childhood and all the pranks he and Emira would play on classmates and teachers, soon the sun was set, and Edric and Buddy were snuggling under the night Sky.

**0Oo**

The next day went faster than the last, in fact, Buddy led Edric to a small river, where the two drank a bit of water before moving on. At least that was _supposed_ to be the plan, Unfortunately, Buddy had other plans. 

Edric yelped as water was splashed on him. He shook his head and looked down at Buddy who was splashing him with its tail. Edric gave it a playful glare before kicking water in its direction. Buddy jumped and splashed him back with its paw. 

Edric laughed, While Buddy cooed and jumped up and down. 

When suddenly something flew past them, the strength of the wind knocked Edric to the water, While Buddy under a tree's shade and curled up, it was trying to hide. Edric frowned and looked at where the mysterious something flew to before looking back at buddy.

"Are you ok?"

Buddy didn't respond. Only curled up even more, Edric could tell it was shivering.

Edric stood up and walked towards it, he knelt down in front of Buddy and slowly raised his hand, placing it on its head and petting it. His gaze wandered towards its injured wing, he frowned and looked back at Buddy.

He opened his mouth and asked 

"Does it still hurt?"

Buddy lifted its head and stared at Edric. As if trying to figure out what he asked, or perhaps wondering why Edric would even ask that, maybe wondering why Edric even cared about it.

"Your wing, does it still hurt?"

It blinked at him before giving out a soft Chirp. Edric took that as a yes before he opened his arm "C'mon. Maybe some cold water can help" Buddy stared at him before jumping his arms, Edric stood up with a huff.

"Jeez. You're heavier than you look, huh?"

Buddy gave him a huff, Edric laughed "Sorry, Sorry. I was joking" Buddy gave him a small glare before it was placed into the water, Edric grabbed some water with his hand and flushed the burnt feathers with the water.

Buddy cooed and leaned into Edric's body. Edric smiled and continued to flush water on the burnt feathers.

At the End, Buddy was leaning fully onto Edric, while Edric continued to stare at the sky, what had flown by? and more importantly, why was buddy afraid? Edric glanced down at the small creature, Buddy stared up at him and seemed to smile. Edric sighed and smiled back at it.

"Hey, think we can get more apples? Or do you know some other place for food?"

Buddy blinked at him, before standing up and walking the direction they came from. Edric sighed and stood up "Guess more apples huh?" he paused as he remembered the image of Buddy ripping the rat apart and eating the meat.

"At least it's better than rat meat" 

He shrugged and began to follow Buddy. But he stopped when the same huge figure flew by again, he paused and frowned before asking "Buddy? you okay?" He received a chirp as a response.

He nodded "Alright then"

He glanced at the sky once more before following behind Buddy. 

**0Oo**

"Can you fly?"

Buddy looked up at him, it gave him a soft chirp as it looked back at its burnt wing. 

Edric frowned "You think you can't because of your wing?" Buddy nodded before laying on the ground, closing its eyes. Edric glanced at it and then at his hands, he clenched his hands before nodded "Hey, Wanna see if you can fly?"

Buddy immediately opened its eyes, it raised its head and blinked at him.

"C'mon, that way we can make sure you can fly, and if you can't then we can just wait until your wings are healed, how 'bout it?" He grinned at Buddy and placed his hand on its fur, softly scratching it.

Buddy purred and leaned into his touch, it looked up at him and let out a small sigh before standing up and walking towards a tree and looking back at him. Edric laughed and walked towards it, he lifted it up and placed him on top of a branch.

"Is that high enough?"

Buddy looked down at him before letting out a soft chirp. Edric smiled and took some steps back, he grinned up at buddy and gave him a thumbs up "Alright, go right ahead! If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise!"

Buddy chirped at him, giving him a confident nod.

Edric nodded "Let me count you off" he coughed "1...2...3...FLY!"

Buddy jumped off the branch and flapped its wings. But he fell immediately, letting out a painful shriek before Falling into Edric's Arms. Edric sat on the ground carefully before looking at Buddy's wings "Are you ok??

Buddy looked up at him, giving him a shuddered Chirp. Edric frowned and pulled Buddy into a soft hug, He sighed and placed his head on Buddy's fur "I'm sorry" Buddy purred at him before lifting its head and getting out of his hold.

Edric tilted his head as it sat in front of the tree, it looked back at him and chirped.

"You...Want to try again?" he paused "Are you sure?"

Buddy nodded.

Edric smiled "Alright then"

The entire day was spent trying to get Buddy to fly. They failed, but the two of them really didn't care, Buddy kept on trying and trying and Edric was always there to catch it from falling onto the ground. 

Edric sighed and laid down underneath a tree, using his jacket as a small blanket, He blinked when he felt something nudge him.

He opened his eyes and stared at Buddy “You want to sleep with me?”

Buddy nodded.

Edric sighed and lifted his arm “Get in” Buddy nodded and settled down beside him, curling up and giving out small purring sounds. 

Edric smiled and snuggled into its fur, Giving a content sigh before closing his eyes, They slept curled up together, under the night sky.

**0Oo**

Edric and Buddy were sitting underneath a tree.

Edric's hand on Buddy's burnt wing -Which was beginning to heal- Slowly running his fingers on top of its feathers. He stopped and stared at his feet. The last four days, Buddy had been there for him.

But even still he wondered, Did the small creature care about him? Like Edric cared about it, and Edric and Amity? He glanced at it and frowned, he could never really tell when it came to his small furry winged companion.

All he could really understand was when it was hungry, happy or annoyed.

And even then he would get confused about the creatures emotions and thoughts. Edric sighed and leaned his head back on the bark of the tree, He hadn't thought about Emira and Amity in a long While.

Why wasn't he feeling bad?

He's the big brother, he should be trying to go and find them. He shouldn't be here in the forest spending time with a small creature that doesn't even care about him! Besides, it was probably staying with him because of its injured wing.

It didn't care about him

Edric jumped at the sound of Buddy chirping at him. He looked down at it and did his best to smile at it "I'm okay, Buddy. Just...thinking about my siblings" he paused and frowned "I miss them"

He let out a bitter laugh before looking away and staring at the sky, clenching his fists "My Parents-...Alador and Odalia never cared about us. They only cared about their image and reputation, in the past they tried to make me and Emira the top students, it didn't really work" He glanced away.

"They decided everything for us. What we could do, what we could do, what we could do, they even controlled who we could talk to." He sighed "It was always so lonely, the only person I truly really knew was my twin, Emira."

"And then Amity was born. And they were even _stricter_ with her"

Edric sighed and closed his eyes "I Envied the other kids, the ones who had _real_ parents, that _Actually_ cared about them."

Buddy leaned into him, Edric lifted his arm and held it closer. He breathed out and calmed down a bit. 

He continued

"They wouldn't even hug us, they would just nod and say we did a splendid job! Who...What kind of parent does that? what kind of parent doesn't even hug their child?...Sometimes, I wonder...did they ever really care about us?"

He sighed and opened his eyes, Buddy was staring up at him. He shook his head "Sorry, I shouldn't be overwhelming you with all of this" Buddy huffed and slapped its tail on the ground, Edric raised an Eyebrow "What?"

Buddy gave him an annoyed look

"Are you telling me not to feel bad?"

Buddy nodded. 

Edric chuckled, he shrugged "Alright then" 

"Actually..." He looked down at Buddy "Do you have any parents?"

Buddy blinked at him, tilting its head. "Y'know, your Mom and Dad? I mean, you didn't just pop into existence. So, do you have parents?" Buddy turned away, staring at a nearby mountain, 

Edric followed its gaze "Are they up there?"

Buddy let out a quiet Chirp.

Edric paused and slowly asked

"Do you...want to go back?"

Buddy looked up at Edric and let out a sad chirp. "You don't?" Edric paused "I guess I can understand that, but maybe you should just go see them? that way they know your ok" He jumped up and smiled at Buddy "C'mon, I'll go with you, That way you won't have to go alone"

Edric did his best to ignore one thought going through his mind.

That after He takes Buddy back to its parents, he would be the one to be all alone. Just like he was at the beginning of all of this, But at least that would mean that he wouldn't have to worry about Buddy anymore.

"You ready?"

Buddy looked at its paws, it was nervous. It looked up at Edric and slowly nodded before jumping up and climbing onto Edric's shoulder where it sat there and cooed at him. Edric laughed "Alright, Let's get going!"

It took a bit of time, but they finally reached the mountain, where Edric spotted a path leading to the top. Edric blinked at the path and then looked up at the mountain, he glanced at Buddy before nodding.

"Alright, Time to climb" he looked at Buddy and asked "You ready?"

Buddy nodded.

"Alright, let's get going"

He took a step forward and began to climb, and he really wished that Buddy was less Heavy than it already was.

* * *

And there Edric stood, in front of a dark cave with Buddy still on his shoulder. He gulped and glanced at him "Um, Are you sure this is it?" Buddy cooed and nodded at him, Edric took a deep breath "Alright, let's head on in then"

He took a step forward before gaining the courage to walk in on a slow Pace. He gulped when he saw Bones on the ground as well as a skull on the ground that looked close enough to a human.

"Buddy?"

It cooed back

"Are you sure this place is safe, Your Mom...or Dad, they won't try and y'know...Eat me?"

Buddy tilted its head before shaking its head with a Chirp.

Edric nodded and took a step forward. But he stopped as something _huge_ passed by in the shadows, something was watching them. Edric spun around and squinted his eyes to try and see what it was.

"H-hello?"

Buddy jumped from his shoulder and onto the ground. It stepped forward and let out a loud Chirp, and then slowly, a big figure stepped out, It's dark eyes staring at both of them, its wings huge than Edric expected them to be, Its claws and teeth sharp.

Edric gulped

_Holy Shit_

Buddy took a step forward and rubbed itself on the giant Owl Griffins Leg, the Giant Owl Griffin leaned down and nuzzled it and let out a loud gentle purr. Edric blinked and smiled, he took a step back and began to walk away.

Holding his head low and both of his hands in his pockets.

But Buddy called out to him.

He stopped and turned around, tilting his head as Buddy bounced in front of him, "What is it Buddy?" He paused and looked back at its Mom...Or Dad, he wasn't exactly sure, But it was staring at him.

It wasn't glaring.

Just simply staring.

Then the black marks on its arms began to glow a shiny green. It laid down and beconned for Buddy. Buddy looked at it and then back at Edric, As if Deciding who to stay with, it looked at Edric and began to pull on his pant legs.

"Whoah!" 

Edric jumped and kneeled down, placing a hand on its head "Do you...want me to stay?"

It nodded

"I can't buddy...I have to find my sisters"

Buddy whined

Edric sighed. "Fine. I'll stay one night, and then I'll leave. Deal?

Buddy nodded. Edric took a step forward and followed Buddy back into the cave, Trying his best not to shake under the Owl Griffins cold Stare. 

_Just one Night...And then I'll be Alone._

**0Oo**

Edric had just been sleeping Calmly, minding his own business and Staying a good distance away from Buddy and his Parent.

And then.

In an unknown hour of the night.

Something had grabbed him by the jacket and was carrying him, Edric was startled, he looked up at what was dragging him, and he immediately spotted the huge paws, and the sound of the steps it took told him it could only be one creature.

It was Buddy's Parents. And it was carrying him. 

Edric yelped, he looked up and asked "What's going on!?"

It didn't respond, simply kept walking towards the cliff, it stopped and held him off it.

"W-WAIT!" he looked up at it and waved his arms "STOP!"

They both stopped when they heard a shriek. Edric did his best to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw Buddy running towards them, He frowned and looked back at the grown up Owl Griffin.

It was looking at Buddy.

It frowned and growled at it. Buddy shook its head and chirped back, They did this for a good few Minutes, With Edric still hanging from the grown up Owl Griffins beak,He frowned and tried his best to keep himself up, He sighed and finally gave up, his body going limp.

He focused and looked at the view in front of him.

There were only forests.

But then, from a far distance he could see the small image of a House near the forest. He Squinted and tried to get a better look, his eyes widened when he felt the hold of the owl griffin slip a bit

He yelped and looked back at them.

His eyes widened a bit more. Buddy was nudging its parent by the leg, letting out loud Chirps and Shrieks.It looked up and gave Edric a sad look. Edric frowned and tilted his head, Why was it Sad? 

And then, he was let go.

Edric screamed as he fell towards the ground. He felt his eyes grow wet, as tears were running down his cheeks. 

_You won't get to see them again._

_Your going to die here_

_Alone..._

_At least, you had a companion right? It was nice while it lasted...At least It will be alright, Emira and Amity will be safe, and you won't have to worry anymore._

Edric shut his eyes close and waited for the sudden stop to come. But it never did. Edric slowly opened its eyes and blinked when he saw he was floating a few inches from the ground. He looked up and grinned "Buddy!"

Buddy chirped at him and Gently placed him on the ground.

Edric laughed as it flew around him. He looked up and noticed the Owl Griffin was no longer there, He jumped when Buddy flew into his arms, he looked down at it and smiled "Hey, Not that I'm not happy about this, but...Why did you save me?"

Buddy looked up, the marks on its arms began to glow

**_"I Wanted to save you"_ **

Edric blinked "Uh... Did you just talk?"

Buddy blinked, its eyes widened **_"You can hear me? This isn't a joke right?"_ **

Edric shook his head.

Buddy jumped out of his arms and began to skip around him, **_"Yes! Yes you can hear me! I've been trying to get you to understand me for so long-"_ **Edric drifted off and began to take it all in.

Buddy's Voice was young, a Male, Wait...

"You've been trying to talk to me? This whole time?"

He nodded **_"Yup!"_ **

Edric smiled and kneeled down "I take it there was another reason you saved me?"

Buddy nodded **_"I want to stay with you_ **

Edric's eyes widened "You...Want to stay with me?"

He nodded 

Edric stared at Buddy.

_Emira and Amity are waiting for you. And Now you have B-...Speaking of which, Maybe it deserves a new name_

With that, He picked up Buddy and began to think. He grinned and said 

"Welcome to the family, Aeolus Blight"

Aeolus tilted his head **_"Is That My name?"_ **

"Yup! Cool name right?"

Aeolus nodded.

Edric grinned and placed Aeolus on his shoulder "Well then, We should get going. We have to find My sisters to find! And I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you" He began to job through the darkness.

Often stopping to rest or to just ask Aeolus to fly in the air so he could lead him towards the right direction.

"You SURE this is the right way?"

**_"I'm Sure!"_ **

"Alright then, But... If we bump into any of the Emperor's guards I swear- Oof!"

He fell to the ground as he bumped into something, He looked up and stared up at a Woman.

She stared down at him, a staff at her side. 

She smiled at him and extended her hand "Hello, Edric Blight."

Edric blinked at her and asked "How do you know my name" he paused and jumped up, Holding Aeolus close to him "Are you with Belos?!"

The Woman's smile disappeared, and with a cold voice she asked "How do you know the Emperor's name, and More Importantly" She stared at him and he saw the grip on her staff tighten "How do you know of the Emperor?"

Edric stared at her and then looked atr Aeolus.

It looked back at him, waiting for Edric to make his next move.

Edric took a deep breath "There was a...Portal? Our sister ran through it and Me and My Twin followed her, We popped up inside of Belos' Castle"

He paused

"We escaped"

The Woman Relaxed "I see" She paused "And your sister? Where is she?"

Edric sighed and frowned "We got Separated"

Aeolus frowned and nuzzled him

The woman nodded and smiled again "I am Lilith, The Raven Lady"

Edric nodded "Nice to meet you" He paused "How did you know my name?"

Lilith smiled at him and pulled him up

"Amity told me"

Wait

Edric turned to her "Amity?! She's here, Where is she?"

Lilith extended her hand "Follow me, I'll take you to her"

Edric stared at her hand and grabbed it. Aeolus Jumped from his shoulder onto hers, She jumped and stared at him before looking at Edric again "This is Aeolus, He's my friend"

Lilith sighed and smiled "I suppose I have two more Additions to The Raven House"

And With that the two of them began to walk in the forest. 

Hand in Hand towards The Raven House.

* * *

**Notes here because of reasons.**

**OK. This chapter is out and be honest, is it late? Because I tried to hurry but then I got the Idea, 'hey, maybe I should Add Art to this story' and then it happened. So really sorry. Anyway, let's talk about.**

**Edric and Aeolus, as well as Amity and Emira.**

**The easiest of these to cover will be Buddy or as he is now called Aeolus. So the Most Obvious, Why did I change his name to Aeolus? well, originally I was going to have his name be...HOOTY, but then I was like 'Hey, I don't really like that name, maybe something cooler or something that would fit him more' and the name Aeolus appeared in my mind. For those that do not know, Aeolus is the greek god of Wind, considered king of the winds. And Is there a Reason Why I chose Aeolus specifically? Yes, Yes there is. Will I tell you, Yes, Yes I will.**

**So, In this Au I am planning on giving certain creatures Elements, Hence the Marks Aeolus and his parent had on its arm that symbolize The Element of Wind. And Yes, Aeolus will grow to be as big as his Mom.**

**Now, Edric. Edric does have Issues with being alone, mostly because of how they were raised. I imagine he would have the same Issue in the show because with the Way Alador and Odalia might be, The Twins could have been Isolated or in the past they have been told (Just like Amity) Who they could be friends with. Anyway, Edric will be in tracks(More specifically Multi-track, and even more specifically in THREE tracks) And I'm sure you can already figure out one of them, that's all I can say about him, at least for now.**

**Amity and Emira. Will they have similar Issues like Edric does? Yes and No, Amity will have some that will become more clear after a certain chapter(The intruder Chapter) and Emira's will be shown in the next chapter. And Yes, Amity and Emira will BOTH be Lesbians, as for Edric I am Planning on making him Bisexual like Luz.**

**Now, Another topic because I feel I should Address This, Edric and Aeolus have a SPECIAL Connection, and Yes, Edric Understanding him is a kind of Magic in this Au. And I purposely made Edric spend a Whole week with Aeolus so I could make this happen, anyway. Yes, I will be making a LOT of magic up so hope you guys are ready for that.**

**Now, with that being said. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always I would like to know your reviews and a fair Warning that the Next Chapter will be Happening at the SAME TIME As this pn**

**I hope you guys are excited about Emira's chapter and hope you guys have a FANTASTIC day**


	6. CH 5- Emira's not so great adventure in Bonesborough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emira splits off from Edric, she is forced to run and hide from the Emperor's guards in Bonesborough, least to say, it doesn't go so well.

Emira Blight had only one, well two things to think about Emperor Belos.

The guy was annoying AND persistent (And not to mention creepy)

In the amount of time that Edric and Emira had escaped, he seemed to have somehow informed ALL of his guards about both of them. How he managed to do that, she had no clue, all she knew is that it was going to be a lot more troublesome for her to get out of her situation.

What Situation?

Well, she was currently hiding, in a dark alley, of a town, that is NEARBY Belos' Castle. And, not to mention that the place had a good amount of guards that would be able to catch if they spotted her.

Least to say, things weren't going well for her.

She sighed and hugged her knees Tighter, making sure to use her hair to hide her ears. She lifted her head when she heard the shout of a Man "Citizens! Of Bonesborough!" She stood up and leaned on the wall behind her. She looked around the corner and her confused look soon turned into a cold glare that their mother would be proud of. There was a large crowd, and in the middle of it stood a cloaked figure, wearing a bird mask that conveniently covered their entire face.

In their hand they held a poster, Emira squinted her eyes and could make out the drawing was of her and Edric. She sighed and hid back into the alley way, she looked around and found an old dirty piece of cloak.

It was big enough to cover her.

She grabbed it and scrunched her nose at the smell of it, she looked over her shoulder and sighed. It was the only way for her to go into the daylight without being spotted or recognized. She lifted the Cloak and wrapped it around herself, making a makeshift hood before tying it. 

She looked up and took a deep breath. 

She took a step forward and looked around. The people were still listening to the guard, she breathed a sigh of relief before taking a full turn and speedin off into the opposite direction of the crowd.

She looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but smirk.

With the cloak covering her identity, all she had to do was hide and get out of the town and find somewhere else to hide and keep a low profile, before of course going and looking for both Edric and Amity. She turned back around and slowed down.

She stopped and looked around.

_Right... I have literally no Idea where to go_

She passed and began to tap her foot, she looked around, first to the left, then to the right. Before sighing and slumping her shoulders.

_I had no Idea this town was so large, it looked so small when me and Edric saw it from Belos' Castle!....But then again, the castle is a far distance away from the town so that would explain that._

She clenched her fist 

_How am I supposed to find my way around this place?_

"Excuse me?"

Emira jumped and looked to her left, in front of her stood a young boy, he seemed to be younger than her, she stared at him and smiled "Sorry, what's wrong? do you need something?"

The boy smiled and shook his head "Nope" he paused "I was actually about to ask. Do you need help?"

Emira frowned underneath the cloak.

She clenched her hands into a fist. 

"You looked a bit lost, so I was wondering if I-"

"Sorry."

The boy jumped.

Emira shook her head and turned around "I don't need help, I was just a bit lost in thought...Anyway, I have to get going" She glanced over her shoulder and nodded at him "See ya"

She walked away before she could hear his response, she held her head low glaring at her shoes.

**_"Remember Emira. A Blight does not need help, a Blight does Not Show Weakness. Do you understand?"_ **

**_Emira stared up at her mother, doing her best to ignore her fathers stare from behind, she nodded and replied with a cold" Yes"_ **

**_Her mother gave her a cold smirk "Good"_ **

She lifted her head and continued to walk straight ahead, fully aware that she might be heading the wrong way.

But A Blight does not need help, a Blight does not show weakness

She knew she should have asked for directions.

_But I can't show weakness. Besides, I can find my own way around this place, I'll be fine._

_I don't need help._

Emira nodded, her eyes filled with determination.

She'd find a way.

She was sure of it.

* * *

Emira groaned as she sat on the bench.

It was the next day, and she had still not found a way out, but that was the least of her worries right now she had to worry about-

_**GROWL** _

...Hunger

She sighed and closed her eyes

_Maybe I should have at least asked him where to find some decent food!_

She slumped back and stared at the sky. She sighed and closed her eyes as she reflected on the events that had occurred so far.

From escaping the Castle, to hiding in the town where she was forced to sleep outside and find something to eat, although the last part didn't go as planned seeing as how she didn't have any money that would be accepted in this world.

Emira paused.

_Wait..._

She sat up and reached into her bag, she pulled out her wallet and opened it. She pulled out the money she had been carrying and stared at it.

_Do they accept normal money?_

She paused and looked around, she spotted a woman and took a deep breath. Emira stood up and walked towards her, she took another deep breath and asked "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

The woman looked down at her and smiled "Is something wrong child?"

Emira nodded slowly "Yeah...uh-" she raised her hand and showed the woman her money "Is it possible for me to get anything decent with this?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at the money closely "Well, this certainly isn't Snails. But, yes, this should be able to get you something" 

Emira smiled "Thank you" She gave the woman a wave before turning around and speeding off towards a nearby food stand. She stopped and squinted her eyes, the sign read 'Not Dogs'

She frowned "What the hell is a Not dog?"

She shrugged and walked towards the stand, smiling at the man and pulling out the money "One Not dog please"

The man grunted, he handed her one and grabbed the money.

Emira nodded "Thanks"

She walked away making sure to look around just in case the emperor's guards were around, once she saw that there weren't any for the time being, she sat on a bench and bit into the Not Dog.

Her eyes widened.

But not because it was delicious.

No. It was absolutely disgusting.

Emira gulped and stared at the Not Dog. Specifically the sausage, she squinted and jumped back when an eye popped out, it soon closed its eye and left Emira sitting there with wide eyes.

Emira glanced around.

_This world is super weird..._

Emira internally groaned and bit into the Not dog once more, wincing at the taste.

_Still better than father’s cooking. WAY better._

She leaned back on the bench and continued to eat the (Disgusting) Not Dog. 

Once she had finished eating she stood up and began to walk away, to once again try and find a way out of the town. 

"Excuse me"

Emira jumped. 

She turned around and sighed, it was a guard, of ALL the people that could talk to her, it had to be a guard.

Emira did her best to smile

"Yes?"

They pulled out a poster and gave it to her. She frowned and looked up at them "Are these uh...humans that escaped from the Emperor?"

They nodded "Yes. Have you seen them around?"

Emira shook her head "Can't say that I have" She paused "I'll be sure to keep an eye on them"

They nodded "Good" 

They walked past her, Emira took a deep breath "Actually I have a question"

Emira turned around and stared at them "Why is the emperor even after them? There's no way two simple humans could be of any harm"

The guard crossed their arms "That information is classified. But I assure you, its for the good of the Boiling Isles" they turned around and walked away, leaving Emira standing there, poster in hand.

She stared at the poster and crumbled it.

She threw it on the ground and turned the opposite direction.

She had to find a way out of here.

And fast.

**0Oo**

Emira was making slow progress.

Slow, but she was progressing.

She stopped and frowned, pulling out her wallet and staring at the money "I still have enough" she put it away and looked back up, taking a step forward before somebody slammed into her from the side.

She fell to the ground with a 'Oof' she opened her eyes and stared at who bumped into her

It was a girl, fluffy hair and with glasses.

She jumped "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

She stood up and extended her hand towards Emira.

Emira grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks"

She stared at the ground and blinked at the four pots on the ground "Um" she paused "Do You need help with that?"

The girl blinked "Oh, I wouldn't want to cause you trouble" She bent down and picked up to of them, making her way to pick up the rest before she stopped, staring at Emira as she picked them up.

"Let me help"

The girl smiled "Thank you" she paused "I'm Willow"

Emira nodded "I'm Emira" She smiled "Now C'mon, Lead the way"

Willow smiled and nodded.

They walked together in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, it just made Emira really,really,really, nervous. Should she say something? Maybe start a conversation? She stared at the ground.

Man...she was never nervous back in the human world. In fact, she welcomed new people that wanted to be her friend! 

So why was she this nervous?

Oh.

Right.

She was currently in a different world, and was now labeled as a wanted criminal.

_Even though me and Edric did NOTHING wrong_

Emira clenched her hands around the pots tightly.

_Besides._

She glanced at Willow

_There's no way she would sell me out...right?_

"um-"

Emira jumped "Y-yes?!"

Willow smiled "Are you new to Bonesborough?"

Emira frowned "Well...sorta? I'm still kinda learning my way around" she paused "Why? was it obvious?"

Willow shook her head "Not really, It just seemed like you were...a bit lost? but You also seemed to know where you were going. If that makes sense" she finished with a smile and stopped walking.

"Not to mention that I haven't seen you around, and I don't think I've seen you in Hexide"

Emira raised an Eyebrow and stopped beside her.

Hexide? what the heck was Hexide?

Emira chuckled "Yeah. I'm just trying to help my family"

Willow nodded "I understand" She paused "What is your family like?"

Emira blinked "My family?"

"I'm Curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

Emira hummed.

She paused and took a step forward, looking back at Willow and signaling for her to continue leading the way. They walked in silence, until Emira spoke "I have a brother and Sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah. My brother is older than me and my sister, Charismatic, but a little overprotective. My sisters quiet, likes to keep to herself, but she always has this soft side that she rarely shows to others"

"You really care about them huh?"

Emira smiled "Yeah, I do"

"What about your parents?"

oh boy..

Emira laughed nervously "Well, my Dad's a nice guy, he kinda has this cold exterior? But underneath it all he's just a big ol' softie. Mother on the other hand is.... Strict"

"How Strict?"

Emira stared at her " **Very** "

Willow blinked "Okay?"

Emira sighed "Yeah, Mother is really hard to deal with. Especially with all the expectations she has put on us"

"Sounds hard"

"It is"

Willow smiled and stopped in front of a home "Were here"

Emira looked at the home, a calm aura surrounded it. It was surrounded by many beautiful plants, many she had never seen before. It wasn't too big nor to small, the perfect size.

The door opened to show a man on the other side.

"Willow!"

Willow smiled and walked towards him "Hi Dad"

She placed the pots on the ground and hugged him. Leaving Emira to stand there watching them, she frowned as a feeling began to brew in her, what that feeling was she wasn't exactly sure of. 

She quietly placed the pots on the ground and walked away.

Continuing on her search for a way out

**0Oo**

Emira reminiced about her conversation with Willow.

Of her and her siblings, as well of her parents.

Emira sighed and sat down, staring at the ground in front of her and doing her best to hide from the Guards that were surveying the night, most likely looking for her and Edric, perhaps maybe an actual criminal.

Emira raised her head and looked around, to make sure there were no guards around. 

Once she made sure there were no guards around, she dug into her bag and pulled out her phone. After making sure to turn down her brightness, she clicked the gallery and began to scroll through it.

"Ah, there you are!"

She stopped scrolling and clicked it.

Smiling Fondly as she stared at the photo.

It was of Edric, Amity and Her. Both Edric and Emira had an arm wrapped around Amity's shoulder, wide grins on their faces as they stared at the camera, Amity stood in the middle, her arms crossed over a book, a small visible smile on her face.

She grinned.

She could still remember it as if it were yesterday

**"Emira, Why are we at the mall?"**

**Emira grinned "Mom and Dad gave us permission to come"**

**"Ok but," she looked around "Why are we at the bookstore?"**

**Edric frowned "This is the only place they're letting us go to" he groaned and looked at a bookshelf scanning through it "Unfair if you ask me" he stopped and blinked at Amity who gave him a dead stare**

**"What?"**

**"I'm just wondering why you're even here with us"**

**Edric gave an offended gasp "I'll have you know, that I'm supposed to be at practice, but I'm feeling too tired to go" he paused "Besides, If I get a book they approve of they'll let me off the hook and I won't get punished"**

**Amity raised an eyebrow "Oh? what book were you going to get?"**

**He shrugged "I don't know, math, science?"**

**Emira frowned "You're totally getting punished tonight"**

**"Agreed"**

**"Hey! it might work!"**

**Amity sighed "Why don't you just get a comic? or something similar like that. You always used to get them"**

**"That was before all of this, Mittens. Things have changed, You know that mother will punish me and father would probably let me off the hook, but you know that won't happen if she finds out about it"**

**Amity sighed "I suppose your right"**

**She turned around and began to walk away "Hey, where are you going?"**

**She looked over her shoulder and stared at Emira "I'm going to look around, I might as well try and find a book"**

**She looked away and proceeded to walk away.**

**She looked through the bookstore, but nothing seemed to catch her eye, that is until she spotted a familiar title. She grabbed the book and stared at the cover of it 'The Good Witch Azura'**

**She stood there for a few minutes, simply staring at the book before she sighed and placed the book back onto the bookshelf**

**"Oh Mittens~"**

**Amity turned and was met face to face with Edric and Emira, both wearing wide grins**

**"What"**

**"What were you staring at?"**

**"A Book that Mother and Father wouldn't approve of"**

**Emira and Edric blinked, clearly not expecting her to admit it so easily. Edric stepped towards the bookcase and grabbed the book, he stared at it and then at her "Hey, Isn't this the book series you used to read"**

**"Yes"**

**Emira frowned "Do you want it?"**

**Amity stared at her "No..."**

**"You hesitated"**

**"So?"**

**"You want it"**

**Amity sighed "Just Drop it"**

**"Amity-"**

**"Drop. It."**

**Emira frowned but nonetheless went quiet, Edric on the other hand continued to talk**

**"What's the big deal"**

**"The big deal is that Mother and Father pay more attention to what I do"**

**"That-"**

**Amity glared at him**

**"Fine. So what if they pay more attention to you? What's the worst thing that could happen"**

**"She could get even more punished. More...painful punishments"**

**Edric frowned**

**"You guys know that they gave up on you when you began to pull pranks and began to disobey them. They're putting more pressure on me, and you know that. That means I can't get this book, even if I do want it.."**

**Edric and Emira shared a look**

**Emira smiled and grabbed the book from Edrics hands, beginning to walk away**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm going to buy it for you"**

**Amity blinked "Wait. What?" she jumped "Stop!"**

**Edric smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's best if you accept it"**

**After they had bought the book, Emira handed it to Amity when they were outside**

**"Here"**

**Amity blinked "Why?"**

**"Amity, you're our sister. We know Mom and Dad are putting you through some shit, so we might as well do something to make you happy"**

**Amity stared at them, she sighed and looked at the ground "You guys"**

**She looked up and smiled "Thank you"**

**Edric grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder "Let's take a picture!"**

**"Huh?"**

**Emira slung her own arm over her shoulder and pulled out her phone "Yeah! This way you'll remember this day!"**

**Amity frowned for a moment, before she sighed and glanced away "Whatever"**

**Emira grinned "Alright smile at the camera!"**

**She took the picture and returned home. Making sure to hide the book from their mother and safely retreating to their rooms.**

"Hey!"

Emira jumped and looked up, her blood froze when she was met face to face with a guard.

She stood up "Yes?"

"Take off your hood"

Emira frowned "I don't think I will"

The guard raised his finger and formed a circle, fire appearing in his hand. "Listen, I do not wish to harm you. But I will if Necessary"

Emira clenched her hand, she grinned and walked towards him "I'm sorry about this"

"Abou-"

He let out a painful howl as she raised her legs and kicked him right in the balls.

He fell to the ground allowing Emira to run past his body. She jumped as two guards spotted them, She groaned and turned around, speeding off into the night, doing her best to dodge the fireballs and floating knives that were aimed her way.

Unfortunately a fireball and knife managed to hit her.

On her leg and side

She let out a painful grunt.

She fell to the ground and stared at her leg. She looked over her shoulder and stood up, gritting her teeth as she proceeded to limp away towards another alley, this time doing her best to climb onto the roof of a house. 

She breathed out and sat there, holding her leg and keeping quiet as she heard the shout of more guards.

She sighed and laid on the roof, she closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

She slept and did her best to ignore the pain.

**0Oo**

Emira Blight was beyond pissed.

She was injured.

And She had still not found a way out of this Stupid Town!

She sighed and stared at her injured leg. 

Even when it was wrapped with a piece of her cloak, she could still see the burned flesh, she could still the the purple bruises around the burn and she could still see the dried up blood of her injury.

and then she touched her side, flinching at the pain she felt

It made her angry

She clenched her fists and then sighed.

_There's nothing I can do about it. I'm injured, now I have to be even MORE careful, and now that the guards spotted me I'm in more danger than before._

She shut her eyes close

_At least the day wasn't so bad._

The entire day was semi good for her, she managed to get off the roof and proceeded to walk around, and she managed to avoid many of the guards that were around the town, in fact, she managed to actually find a small cafe where she managed to find some coffee.

But there were some annoying moments.

Many people asked her about her leg

Some offered to take her to a hospital

And some even asked if she wanted to stay at their house. Which was weird...

But she refused and continued on her way.

"Maybe I should have asked for directions..."

She sighed and crossed her arms, she knew that would never happen. She could ask a stranger what she could buy with the money she had, she could help other people with their own problems, but Emira asking others for help?

That really wouldn't happen.

She sighed again and lifted her head.

"I might as well just find another safe place"

She stood up, and wobbled a bit before managing to stand straight. She shuddered and proceeded to limp away, doing her best to ignore the stares that were sent her way, she gritted her teeth and began to walk faster, well, as fast as she could go.

She groaned and walked towards a nearby store wall, she didn't even bother to pay attention to it, instead she slid down and breathed in and out, doing her best to relax.

She sat there for a few moments, holding her side.

The only time she jumped was when she heard a voice 

"Are you ok?

She looked up and looked up at the boy. She frowned and stood up "Sorry, Am I in your way?"

She began to walk away, until the boy grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Your hurt"

"And?"

"Let me help"

Emira stared at him, an annoyed look on her face. She then looked behind him and frowned when she saw Guards.

She sighed and nodded "Fine"

He smiled "I'm Miles"

Emira stared at him and sighed "I'm Emira"

Miles Blinked for a moment, he smiled "Nice to meet you"

He soon pulled her into the store and proceeded to do her best to heal her wounds.

* * *

Emira had to admit.

She felt a lot better.

But her body was still hurting, and she had to admit that accepting Miles' help did make her feel... better? Was that the right word for the situation? Probably not, and to be honest she didn't really care.

Instead she accepted the help and continued to talk to him.

Sometimes just sleeping, trying to let her wounds heal.

Apparently, Normal Fire and Magic Fire were completely different things.

And Miles would tell her that depending on which fire caused the burn, would determine how long the burn would hurt, the knife wound would disappear quicker than the burn but it still did make Emira curious about other types of wounds.

...And she now realizes how weird that sounds.

Emira sighed and sat up from the bed. 

She blinked when she saw Miles enter the room with a wide smile on his face.

"Did something happen?"

He didn't answer, instead he stepped to the side and two people walked in.

Amity and Edric.

Emira's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to speak, but Edric wrapped her into a hug, Amity soon joining into the hug. Emira blinked and lifted her arms, hugging them, she paused and looked to the side.

Where she found a creature sitting there, staring at her.

It had the body of a lion, wings, and the head of an owl. An... Owl Griffin?

It cooed at her.

She looked up and stared at the woman.

She frowned "Who are you?"

The woman smiled

"My name is Lilith, I am the Raven Lady. The most Powerful witch in the Boiling Isles."

* * *

**Notes-**

**Ok, Before I begin Establishing things in this chapter I would like to apologize to you guys, because this chapter took 2 weeks almost 3 weeks to come out since the last. So I'm really sorry about that. Some Things have been getting in the way, and I'll TRY to get these chapters out sooner for you guys.**

**With that out of the way, Let's Establish one thing. The Size of Bonesborough**

**So, I'm not exactly sure how big Bonesborough actually is, since the only time we get to see it in its full form is in the first episode(At least I think it is) so I'm basically making the town bigger, Even going as far to make it like a LARGE City in order to put some chapters in here revolving about characters in the town and some fun chapters before continuing with the plot/story I am making in this Au.**

**This Swap Au will be combined with other Au's so be ready to be informed If I decide to name this Au something else, or to just rename this series as a whole.**

**Another thing I should Establish is Emira's problems. So, I'm not sure if I managed to show it in this chapter but she has two problems, she has an Issue with accepting help and with showing weakness, I'm planning on making her the blight child who has been more affected by their Mothers abuse and the one who has more Issues with coming to terms with the Boiling Isles. Now, since I'm Establishing Emira, I'll be covering something else that happens, Willow and The boy she talked to, which was Gus. She and Willow Will have a friendship,Since they don't interact in the show I basically want Willow will to be a person she could talk to about almost any problem.**

**Now, I've put a lot of thought in what I am going to do with Gus, and to be clear, No I don't hate him, just in case some of you think that. I am planning on making him and Skara the duo of the group. Now, don't get me wrong I love Gus, he's such a nice character, but with the amount of characters I am planning on focusing on, its honestly going to make things difficult to include him in EVERY chapter that will focus on plot or if it's just for fun. As for Skara, well, we don't really know her personality which gives me the chance to basically make her the way I want while keeping the original aura of her character (Which is hard since we don't know her that well)**

**Now, Miles. Miles is indeed Nonbinary, but for now I will be using him and he pronouns, mostly because Miles has yet to come out as nonbinary (I do apologize if this offends some people, that is not my intention) and worry not, there will be a chapter revolving this Issue,Which is him coming out as Nonbinary and Bisexual to his parents and friends (It will center in Miles and Luz, because I REALLY want these two to have a sibling relationship)**

**I think that's all I need to establish. Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts on this** **chapter.**

**Fair warning, the beginning of the next chapter will be RIGHT after Edric's Chapter (Chapter title:Edric Blight in the Forest) and It will Continue With how THIS chapter ended (Hopefully I didn't confuse you)**

**Hope you guys are ready and excited for the next chapter, and I hope you guys have a fantastic Day!**


	7. CH 6- Blight Siblings Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight Children are reunited at last and Edric has a moment with his father as he goes to retrieve his amd Emira's things.

**(A/N: The beginning of this chapter takes place right after Lilith Finds Edric, A.k.a the end of CH 5-Edric Blight in the forest. Just so you guys don't get confused)**

Edric was quite nervous about following Lilith back to her home. But he would be fine, after all, he had Aeolus and he really had no choice, she knew where Amity was. This was his only chance of finding his sister.

"Edric"

He jumped "Y-yes?"

Lilith stared down at him and tilted her head as she absentmindedly scratched the back of Aeolus ears "How long have you been in the forest"

He blinked "Oh, A week." he paused "Why?"

Lilith hummed "I just wanted to know, Did you see Emira?"

"No. We split and went into different directions"

"..Do you remember what direction she went to?"

"No, not really"

Lilith sighed "That will certainly make things more difficult"

"Wait, have you been searching for us?"

Lilith nodded "Yes, After Amity and Me returned to the boiling Isles from the Human realm, she realized that your... parents asked where you and your sister were, which meant the two of you were also in the Boiling Isles"

Edric frowned "Has she been staying with you?"

"Yes, it was the best option for the both of us. Seeing as how any other witch would most likely try and get her into some dark business and seeing as how I did get her involved into my life I figured I would make it up to her by letting her live with me and Talon"

Lilith paused 

"And I really didn't want her to stay with those parents of yours" 

Edric nodded "Yeah" he paused "To be honest, I'm kinda relieved that you let her stay with you. I was super worried the entire week I was in the forest" he sighed and mumbled _"not to mention I was alone"_

Aeolus chirped and jumped off Lilith's shoulder and onto Edric's. 

**"You weren't Alone! You had me, you dummy!"**

Edric laughed "Right, Sorry Aeolus"

Lilith smiled at the scene "You really care about your siblings"

Edric nodded "Yeah, they're really precious to me. If somebody ever hurts my siblings" he frowned "Then me and Aeolus will make them pay"

Lilith blinked "Are you perhaps the older sibling?"

Edric nodded "Yup"

"I see..."

She looked away "I suppose All older siblings are protective of their siblings"

"What was that?"

She smiled "Nothing"

She looked at her staff "There's still a few miles before we reach the house, would you like to get there faster?"

Edric nodded "Sure, do you have a car?"

Lilith blinked at him "A Car?" She hummed "I'm not quite sure what you are referring to, but I do not have a 'Car'"

"Oh"

"But I do have a staff"

"What, like a witch staff?"

Lilith nodded "Of course"

"So, you're a witch?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow "Was that not clear?"

Edric frowned "I mean, not really?"

She raised an eyebrow at him "You do realise magic exists in this world right? So why wouldn't there be witches?"

"I don't know!" he paused before saying "Besides, you seem like a regular lady to me"

Lilith blinked "I am not sure if I should be offended by that or not. Seeing as how I am the most wanted and powerful witch in the Boiling Isles" She turned and looked at Edric, raising an eyebrow when he saw Edric's eyes were wide.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're a wanted Witch?!"

"Yes?"

"And Amity and Me are going to be staying with you?"

"Yes?"

Edric gave her a dead look "I'm concerned"

Lilith shrugged "Believe me when I say it's better than most other wanted witches homes"

He shrugged" I'll take your word for it"

Lilith nodded and lifted her staff, tapping it on the ground. Watching as Raviti spread her black wings, Lilith got on the staff and turned back to Edric "Come, Amity is waiting for us" She then turned to Aeolus and smiled"Is your little friend planning to fly? or will he be riding with us?"

Edric looked down at his companion and smiled "Well?"

Aeolus cooed back at him **"Tell her I shall be Flying! I need to spread my wings more!"**

Edric nodded, he turned back at Lilith "He says he'll be flying"

Lilith nodded "Very well. Get on then, oh and make sure to hold on to me, I will be going at a fast speed so we arrive there." She paused "I'll make sure to hold back so I don't scare you" 

Edric nodded and got on, slowly wrapping his arms around Lilith's waist, doing his best to ignore the awkward feeling that began to swell up in him.

"Ready?"

Edric nodded, he looked at Aeolus and smiled "Ready?"

Aeolus chirped **"Yes!"**

Lilith smiled "Then let's be off"

Raviti took off into the air at an abnormal speed, Edric yelped and tightened his grip around Lilith's waist as he clenched his eyes close. It wasn't until Lilith's calm voice spoke to him when he opened his eyes.

"It's alright, You can open your eyes now"

Edric slowly opened his eyes, Blinking as he looked down at the forest.

Aeolus chirped **"You Okay?"**

Edric nodded, too shocked by the scenery to answer with words, only wrapping his arms tighter around Lilith’s waist. 

Edric looked at the back of Liliths head and asked "Hey, I know I should have asked this but, What exactly are the Boiling Isles?"

Lilith hummed "I suppose it's only natural for you to know" She paused "The Boiling Isles are the source of all the Myths and Legends that you humans have come to know, When a little bit of our world leaks into yours it ends up-"

"Becoming the Myths and Legends?"

Lilith nodded "Yes"

Edric nodded "So... Every Myth that we have comes from this world?"

"Yes"

"Magic?"

"As you can clearly see, yes"

"Dragons?"

"Yes, Although they are quite difficult to find"

"Werewolves?"

"Yes"

"Huh. This world sounds kinda weird"

Lilith huffed "Says the human child to a Witch"

Aeolus let out soft chirps, which Edric Assumed was Laughter.

He raised an eyebrow "And What are you laughing at?"

**"A Human calling our World Weird! It's just- Hilarious!"**

Edric huffed and glanced away, mumbling "I don't get it"

"Humans aren't common here, like I said, the only thing that connects us are the Myths and Legends that you humans have, so We find humans quite...strange. I should probably mention that there is no possible way for a human or witch to end up on either side, at least, not without my portal at least"

"Wait. Your portal?"

Lilith nodded

"So, we're here because of you?"

"Not Exactly, The only reason the portal was open was for Raviti to bring me more Human Trash, I never necessarily made you and your siblings walk into the portal"

"Oh. Wait, did you say Human trash?"

Lilith shrugged "Not Exactly trash since I manage to sell it at my shop"

Edric hummed, he looked down and pointed at a house "Hey, is that your House?"

Lilith nodded "Yes"

She lowered the Staff to the ground at the same time as Aeolus landed beside them. Edric got off the staff and lifted Aeolus up, turning to Lilith before looking back at the house "Is this really where you live?"

Lilith Nodded "Yes"

Edric stepped forward quickly and tried to open the door only to stop when a deep voice rang out.

**"Ah, you have returned"**

Edric jumped and looked around, eventually turning to Lilith and asking "Who said that?"

 **"And I see you have brought Amity's brother"** Talon opened his eyes and smiled at Edric **"A pleasure to meet you Edric Blight"** he turned his eyes to Aeolus who was in Edric's arms **"And Hello to you as well"**

Aeolus chirped **"Hi!"**

Edric looked at Aeolus and then at Talon "You can understand each other?"

Aeolus nodded **"Yup!"**

"How?"

Talon smiled **"Us Demons have the ability to communicate with any species, as long as they hold magic within them of course this doesn't mean we can't communicate with non-magic beings like yourself"**

Edric blinked "Oh... That makes sense?"

Lilith patted him on the shoulder "Let's head inside"

Edric nodded "Right" He turned and looked at Talon "It was nice meeting you, uh..."

**"Talon. My name is Talon"**

Edric smiled "It's nice to meet you Talon" With that, the door opened, allowing Edric and Lilith to enter the house. Edric placed Aeolus on the ground as Lilith leaned her staff on the wall, he looked around in Awe "Whoa, this place is-"

"Lilith? Are you finally back?"

Edric's breath stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

Amity ran down, holding a book in her hands "I have to admit that this book is actually kinda good, but it needs more Drama if you-" Amity looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of Edric, she dropped the book on the ground.

"Edric?"

Edric smiled "Hey"

Amity ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face onto his chest. Edric blinked, he slowly smiled and lifted his arms to hug her back, he breathed in and said "Missed you to Mittens"

Amity looked up at him and mumbled "Shut up.." she blinked when she saw Aeolus jumped onto Edric's back, it cooed at her and nuzzled her head "What's this?" Aeolus looked up at Edric and chirped.

**"Introduce me! Introduce me!"**

Edric laughed "Amity, This is Aeolus, my friend. And Aeolus, this is Amity, my younger sister"

Aeolus chirped, its tail wagging as it jumped onto Amity's shoulder. Amity laughed "Nice to meet you Aeolus" she paused "Wait." she looked up at Edric "You can understand him?"

Edric nodded "Yup"

"How?"

"I don't really know"

Amity opened her mouth to say something, but was Interrupted as Lilith said "I'm glad that the two of you are reunited, but I'm afraid we must discuss some things regarding your sister Emira"

Edric and Amity nodded "Right"

Lilith walked to the couch and sat down, Aeolus jumping from Amity's shoulder and gliding onto her lap. Amity and Edric stepped forward, sitting beside her. "Now, lets begin with Edric, what happened after you and your sister split up?"

Edric glanced at Aeolus who was looking back at him "Well..."

**0Oo**

And that's about it"

Amity blinked, staring down at Aeolus "Wow, your Mom tried to Kill Edric?" she gave him a sympathetic smile as he let out a sigh and curled up, she reached over and gently ran her fingers over his feathers making him let out a soft purr "It's alright, at least you saved him in the end" she smiled as Aeolus happily chirped.

Lilith hummed "A whole week in the forest. Now I am worried about what happened to your sister" 

Edric frowned "Do you think something happened to her"

Lilith shrugged "I'm not entirely sure, All we can do now is hope that she is close"

Amity leaned into Edric, something that shocked the young boy. He looked down at her and his eyes widened at the worried look she had, at the sight of this his big brother instincts kicked in. Edric lifted his arms and pulled her closer, laying his head on top of hers, whispering "She's fine" Amity nodded and only leaned closer to him.

Lilith stared at them and sighed "I suppose the two of you should rest, especially you Edric" She paused and sniffed the air, making a gagging sound "Perhaps you should also take a shower"

Edric frowned his sniffed himself, he sighed "Yeah, maybe you're right"

Amity pulled away from him and looked at Lilith "But he doesn't have any stuff, and maybe he doesn't even want to stay" she blinked as Lilith raised the portal key and handed it to Edric, who stepped forward and grabbed the key "Lilith? Edric?"

"Take the key and grab your things from your home"

Amity jumped "Lilith! You can't send him! At least not Alone!"

Lilith extended her hand and her staff flew to her "He won't be alone"

Amity frowned "Can I at least go with him"

"No way"

She turned to Edric "Edric?"

"I'm not letting you come with me, I can take care of myself just fine, besides" he turned around and picked up Aeolus "Aeolus is coming with me" He looked at Amity and smiled "I know your worried about me, but I'll be fine. Not to mention that since your staying here, that means that me and Emira have to stay with you"

Amity blinked "Really? you guys aren't going back? I kinda assumed that you-"

"That we would go back to that house and leave you here in this world?" He shook his head "No way, not happening" He placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll be back before you know it"

Amity sighed "Just don't get hurt"

Edric nodded "I won't, I promise"

Lilith handed the staff to him and said "Raviti will fly if you ask her to, Just make sure no other humans see you"

"Right"

He pressed The button on the key and watched as the portal opened in front of him. He stepped forward and smiled at Amity "I'll be back soon, Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Actually, yeah" She stepped forward and whispered something into his ear, glancing away as he gave her a teasing grin "You got it mittens~" he turned around and stepped through the portal.

It closed behind him.

**0Oo**

"Huh, guess both worlds have the same time cycle" 

Aeolus tilted his head **"This is your world?"**

"Yup, Kinda bland compared to the Boiling Isles"

**"I guess? It seems kinda interesting"**

Edric raised an eyebrow "Really?"

**"Hey! I lived in the Boiling Isles, this is my first time ever coming to a different world"**

Edric shrugged "I guess you have a point" he took out his phone "10:30, Mom and Dad should be asleep by now... or they're probably in one of their meetings" he looked down at Aeolus "Let's get going ok?"

**Right!**

Aeolus jumped and flapped his wings, taking off into the sky, stopping to look down at Edric as he let out a loud chirp **"Hurry up you slow poke!"**

Edric laughed "Alright! Alright"

He stared at Lilith's staff, he smiled "Can you spread your wings Raviti?" On cue, Raviti's eyes glowed, her wings spreading out. Edric grinned "Thank you" He got on the staff and held on tight as he took off.

He yelped as the staff wobbled a bit "Whoa!" the staff soon stopped, going still and flying smoothly through the air. Edric breathed out "I didn't know flying a staff would be so hard"

**"It's not so hard once you get the jist of it!"**

Edric raised an eyebrow "How do you know what flying on a staff feels like?"

**"I don't! But It's practically the same as normal flying, the only difference is the stick! All you have to do is go with the flow of the wind, relax and don't tense up, if you do that you should be alright"**

Edric smiled "Thanks for the advice" he looked down and sighed "Looks like we're here"

They both floated down. As soon as they landed, Raviti's wings folded once more and the glow in her eyes disappeared. 

He breathed out "Stay close Aeolus, and if we bump into anybody else you go and hide ok?"

" **You got it!"**

Edric smiled "Let's head in then"

With that he stepped forward and opened the door with his keys. Once the two had stepped in, he closed the door behind them, making sure to not make any noise as to not alert anybody who may be in the manor.

**"Whoa! It's so big!"**

Aeolus flapped his wings and flew into the air, spinning around to look around. He looked back at Edric **"This is really where you lived? It's so pretty!"**

Edric smiled "Yeah, it's pretty" he paused "It just wasn't a good home" He sighed and walked towards the stairs, a frown on his face as he stared at the picture that hung in front of him.

It was of the Blight Family.

Alador and Odalia stood beside each other. Each had a hand on Edric and Emira's shoulders, While Edric and Emira stood there doing their best to give nothing but a simple smile as Amity stood in the middle of them with a serious expression on her face. Edric frowned and sighed at the photo.

**"Where are you going"**

"To me and Emira's room, I have to get our stuff after all"

Aeolus flew down and glided beside Edric **"You seem sad"**

Edric shrugged "Not really just...upset"

**"Isn't that the same thing?"**

"Not really if you think about it"

He stopped in front of their room and breathed out "It's nothing important, I promise."

**"If you say so"**

Edric smiled and opened the door. He took the sight of him and Emira's room, "Alright let's get packing"

Packing His and Emira's stuff took longer than expected, well, packing Emira's stuff did at least. Once he had packed his things and given them to aeolus to carry outside, Edric had to pack up for Emira's things.

Which was rather....Uncomfortable.

Even if the two of them were siblings, He certainly didn't feel comfortable going through her closet in search of clothes and for underwear...he was never going to live this down was he?

Edric sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder. He looked outside the window, where he saw Aeolus sitting outside the gate waiting for him, his things by his side. 

He turned around and walked out of their room. He walked down the hallway, hanging his head low as he walked through the cold empty hallway, he only stopped as Alador's voice rang out.

"Ah, so you've finally returned"

Edric turned around, a frown on his face. "Hello, Father"

Alador took a few steps towards him "And where have you been?"

Edric shrugged "Y'know, around"

"And your sister?"

Edric shrugged again "I would tell you, but I actually don't know"

Alador raised an eyebrow "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, we chased after Amity and we decided to split off"

"So Your sister is still out there in the forest all alone?"

"....Maybe?"

Alador frowned "And Amity? where is she?"

..shit, he hadn't thought about that

"Um, I don't really know"

Alador raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

Edric smiled "Would I ever lie to you father"

All he received was a serious look "Edric Blight, Amity's sudden disappearance wouldn't have anything to do with a mysterious woman... now would it?"

Edric blinked, was his father talking about Lilith?

_Well... Lilith did mention that she brought Amity back to the Boiling Isles, so it only makes sense that she ran into Mom and Dad._

Edric glanced away "I mean, No? Sorta?" he paused before sighing "Yes"

Alador frowned and walked towards him, placing a hand on Edric's shoulder "So everything that happened last week, was that real?"

Edric frowned "Uh, what exactly happened last week? We ran after Amity, remember?"

Alador sighed "Right..." he paused "Well, nothing you should worry about. Now, where is your sister?"

Edric grimaced "She's staying with the woman"

Alador blinked "The Woman who broke into our home? Who forced me asleep with some sort of magic circle, the Woman who practically ahd your mother in a magic box?! That's who Amity is staying with?!"

...

...

"Well to be fair she isn't that bad"

Alador sighed and rubbed his eyes "I don't think I can believe those words" he paused "Wait, why are you grabbing Emira's things?" His eyes widened as he began to realize "Wait, you two aren't planning on staying with that woman as well are you?"

Edric nodded, a firm expression on his face "Yeah. I am"

"Don't you realize she's dangerous?!"

"She isn't that bad. Just a bit...Different"

Alador frowned "Do you even realize what this would mean?"

"It would Mean Amity wouldn't be all alone there"

Alador paused "What do you mean?"

"Amity likes it there, and she's happy" Edric smiled "And I can assure you that she isn't in any danger Mrs. Lilith is raking good care of her. Besides, as her big brother it would be wrong of me to just leave her there all alone, Mrs. Lilith may be nice but I can't just leave my baby sister with a random stranger"

"So instead you decide to stay with a random stranger?"

"We'll be fine"

Alador stared at Edric "Why won't you just listen?"

"Because This is what _we_ want." Edric smiled "Look, I know Mom and You are...Angry with us. But _please_ , I promise that we'll be fine, I'll be sure to text you at least once a week and I'll make sure that Both Emira and Amity are safe."

Alador stared at his son "You've made up your mind, huh?"

Edric smiled "Yup"

Alador sighed and knelt down "Alright then, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to understand"

Edric nodded 

"You text me at least once a week and I will let you go. And... Make sure to protect your sister, I know that I don't exactly... show it in a...good way, but I do care about you three, So promise me that and I will let you go"

Edric blinked "I promise I will text you and I promise I will protect Emira and Amity"

Alador nodded and stood up, glancing around before taking a step towards Edric and Awkwardly hugging him. Edric tensed up, before lifting his arms and hugging him back, a small smile on his face.

"Take care"

"I will"

Alador let go of Edric, Allowing Edric to speed off down the hallway heading towards the back door. He sighed and crossed his arms, before eventually heading to his study where he knew his wife would be.

_They'll be fine, I'm sure of it._

Now Edric stood outside, He stood beside Aeolus staring up at the manor

**"Are you ok?"**

Edric nodded "Yeah, Let's get going"

Raviti spread her wings as Edric got on the staff, holding onto Emira's stuff tightly.

"You ready?"

**"Yup!"**

Edric nodded before the staff took off into the air towards the abandoned home.

**0Oo**

"So you've been sleeping on the ground this entire time?"

Amity shrugged "You get used to it" She sighed as she nuzzled into Aeolus's fur as she held him. She closed her eyes "I wonder if Emira is ok"

Edric smiled "You worried about her?"

"Yeah, I mean." Amity sat up "When I got here I was happy! Because I wasn't... over there. But then I learned that you guys followed me, and I got scared. I had Lilith and you guys? You guys were all alone... How could I not be worried?"

Edric placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I wasn't _entirely_ alone I had Aeolus with me, Besides. Emira is tough she won't go down without a fight, you know that"

Amity sighed "Yeah, But I can't help but worry"

"She's fine"

He closed his eyes and breathed out "Besides, if anything Happens I'll be there to protect you, the both of you"

Amity laid back down "Yeah, ok"

A few minutes of silence passed by.

When suddenly the door burst open, causing them to sit up with a gasp and staring at Lilith who stood there

"Edric! Amity!"

Both couldn't help but worry at the tone of her voice.

She sounded Scared, almost worried.

Edric frowned "What's wrong?" 

"It's Emira"

Amity jumped up, placing on the ground as she walked towards Lilith. "Did you find her? Why do you sound worried? Did something happen to her?!" She continued to ramble, only stopping as Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amity"

Amity blinked, looking up at her. She took a deep breath and nodded at her

"Emira was found"

Edric's eyes widened "Did she get caught by the guards?"

"No. By Miles"

Amity breathed a sigh of Relief "Thank god..."

Edric frowned "Who's Miles?"

"Don't worry, he's a friend of ours" Amity paused "Wait. If she was found by Miles then why do you sound worried? There has to be more to this than just that"

Lilith slowly nodded "Alright, the two of you have to promise not to run out this room and into town. Ok?" Once the two had nodded, she took a deep breath before continuing "Emira was found by Miles, the problem is... that she's injured"

...

...

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"And then Lilith convinced me and Amity to go to sleep and then in the morning we decided to go and get you"

Emira Hummed from her place on the couch as she Listened to Edric tell their point of view.

Lilith raised an eyebrow "I didn't exactly convince you. It was more like I had to force the two of you to sleep before either of you two got the chance to run out into the acid rain and getting yourselfs burned"

Emira blinked and glanced At Amity "She forced you two to sleep?"

Amity shrugged "Sleeping spell" She sighed "I guess it was kinda necessary"

"Amity?"

"Hm?"

"It was raining Acid and the two of you were planning to run out there. It was extremely necessary"

Emira glanced back at Amity, who was now slouching on the couch with an annoyed look on her face "I was worried about Emira, Sue me"

That made Emira smile for the first time since the three of them had reunited at Miles' house. She reached over and wrapped Amity into a hug "Aw, Was Mittens worried about me?"

Amity gave her an annoyed look "Get your hands off me before I decided to shove you away"

"You wouldn't shove me off and you know it"

"Wanna test me?"

"You wanna risk me getting hurt again?"

Edric burst out laughing as Amity groaned and succumbed to her sisters embrace, While Lilith watched with a smile on her face.

"Right, before I forget." She turned and looked at the oldest Blight "Edric"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to get the three of you some decent beds." She looked at Lilith "Now that we have Emira, and since she's injured, it would be best that she and the two of you sleep on actual beds instead of on the floor."

Edric nodded "You got it" he paused "Wait. So where is Emira going to sleep for now?"

"She can sleep on the couch, we can move it to your rooms seeing as how the two of you would like to make sure she is close to you"

"What about your room?"

Lilith paused, she sighed and shook her head, then a second later she burtst out coughing. Once she stopped she looked at them and frowned "I'm sorry. But My room is off limits" she looked at them with a serious look on her eyes "Do you understand?"

The three of them looked at each other before nodding.

"Good"

With that She walked up the stairs and disappeared into a room, most likely her own.

Emira hummed "That was weird, Why doesn't she want us in her room?"

Edric shrugged "Who knows, we just decide not to question her"

Amity looked at Emira "Hey, How are your wounds feeling"

"My leg still hurts, but my side is feeling better"

Edric sighed "So you're going to be laying down for a few days"

Emira frowned "What if something happens?"

Amity smiled "Nothing will happen, besides, you'll have us"

Emira sighed "I guess you're right"

Edric smiled and placed a hand on Aeolus, who had been asleep for most of the day, he looked up at his siblings and grinned "Besides, What could go wrong?"

**0Oo**

LIlith closed the door behind her.

She stumbled into the room and fell to the ground, she looked at her hand and stared at the black feathers that were popping out. She cursed under her breath and reached into her chest.

Looking through it and pulling out an empty potion flask.

"No..."

She stood up and looked through more of her chests, only to find more empty flasks.

**"Lilith"**

She jumped "Yes?"

**"I sense your discomfort, is something wrong?"**

"Its that time again"

**"I see... And you have no more Elixirs?"**

"No..."

She sighed and stood up, walking towards her nest and laying down.

**"You should tell them"**

"I can fight it back, I'm strong"

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yes"

She heard Talon take a deep sigh **"If you say so Lilith. If you say so"**

* * *

**Notes-**

**ALRIGHT!**

**I finally Managed to update a little Earlier (At least I think I did)**

**But anyway**

**Guys I am Excited, Finally after having the blight children reunited, I can move on to the next and one of the most important chapter, the Intruder chapter!**

**So After giving it much thought, I have finally decided which Tracks The blight kids will take, and What Luz's role will be in this story as well as Eda's. So, after this I will not be writing the next chapter for about two days? and Instead will be focusing on my Marcanne Series**

**My Marcanne series are just stories of Anne and Marcy from Amphibia**

**I'll be focusing on that just to rest up a bit and give a little more though on how I plan to continue this after the next chapter ( I am Also planning on making another series on the side this time with Kh, so Updates might slow down, but I'm still thinking about it)**

**Not much to cover this chapter so with that being said.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and As always I would like to know your thoughts.**

**And with that being said, I hope you guys have a Fantastic day!**


	8. Ch 7- The Raven Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the title sums it up

Emira couldn't help but stare outside the window.

Watching as the rain, oh... right, the _acid_ rain, fell from the dark clouds that had been covering the Boiling Isles the whole day. She stopped and stared at her leg and then placed a hand on her side, shivering as she felt the dull pain run through her. 

She sighed and leaned back onto the makeshift bed her siblings had made for her, trying and failing to find a comfortable position.

"Hey, you ok?"

She raised her head and stared as Amity walked in with a bowl in her hand. Amity stopped and sat down in front of her, looking at her before handing the bowl over to her. 

Emira slowly raised her hand and took the bowl. "What is it?" She paused "Did Edric make this? If so, you can have it back"

Amity laughed "Don't worry, I made it and It's chicken soup, I managed to find all the ingredients to make it" she paused and stared at Emira, before she sat straight up and asked "Hey, are you ok? Have your wounds been hurting or is something else wrong?"

Emira looked at her before she sighed "How could you tell?"

Amity smirked "I've lived with you guys for fourteen years, you really think I wouldn't notice?" She shook her head and frowned at her"Now, in all seriousness, what's wrong?"

Emira sighed and looked out the window

"The Rain"

Amity blinked "Uh, what about it"

Emira sighed "It's just, back in our world, we could go outside and run around, and then we would go inside and sit by the warm fire. But here? The Rain is acid that will literally burn you alive if you stand out there"

She sighed "I'm just taking longer to get used to this world... Is that weird?" she looked back at Amity

Amity shook her head "To be honest, it would be weird if you were getting used to it, I mean" She paused "It took me more than a week to get used to all the magic, witches and creatures and don't get me started in the whole breaking into the conformatorium fiasco. And also, it took Edric some time to get used to it too"

Emira sighed "I just can't help but feel weird about it"

"This whole world is Weird"

"Yeah, I know..."

Amity continued to stare at her, she sighed and crossed her arms "Alright, This isn't just about the rain is it?"

Emira shrugged

"Emira"

Emira sighed "Fine"

Amity nodded "So? What's wrong?"

Emira sighed again "It's just, this whole world is different than the one we lived in. I mean, you said it yourself! There’s Magic! Monsters, Witches, everything I thought was all make believe just exists here and the people here, as well as you guys,act so normal about it"

Amity frowned "What's your point?"

"How are we supposed to live in this world?"

"We won't get that hurt"

Emira raised an eyebrow "Amity?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a burn on my leg and I got cut by a floating knife." She gave the young blight the most deadpan expression she could muster to give her.

Amity blinked "Oh, right"

Emira sighed "I just don't understand how you guys are getting used to it"

She looked away and focused on her chicken soup, doing her best to ignore the long stare that was coming from Amity. Emira looked up once Amity placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow "What?"

Amity sighed "Nothing, It just takes time" she paused "After all, this world isn't easy to get used to, so it's normal for you to take some time to get used to it" she stood up and placed her hands in her pockets. "I'd like to stay and keep you company, but me and Lilith are about to have our magic Lesson"

Emira simply nodded and smiled at her "Alright, have a good time"

Amity smiled "I'll try to"

She walked towards the door and opened it, she stepped to the side as Aeolus flew inside. She blinked "Hey, what are you doing here? and where's Edric?" Aeolus just looked at her and shrugged. She stared at him and then sighed "I'm sure he's somewhere safe"

And with that she stepped out the room and closed the door.

Aeolus looked at Emira and He stepped towards her and cooed. 

Emira blinked at it "Um, what?" Aeolus didn't respond, simply walked towards and sat on her lap, staring up at her and cooing again. She frowned "Sorry, I have no idea what your saying"

Aeolus didn't respond, simply curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, Emira paused and slowly placed a hand on his back, she breathed out slowly and looked outside. "This is going to take some time"

Aeolus cooed at her.

Yup, this was going to take some time

**0Oo**

Amity couldn't help but stop outside the closed door and think about what Emira said.

**_"How are we supposed to live in this world?"_ **

As much as she hated to admit it, Emira had a point. The Boiling Isles were no Joke, and Emira's wounds were proof of that, to live in this world you had to know how to defend yourself, you had to know the terrain, you had to know what can and can't keep you alive, and most importantly, you had to know Magic. 

Magic, the mere thought of it made Amity clenched her fists angrily.

During the week she had been staying with Lilith, she had done whatever she could to learn about magic and how to do it. But, it seemed almost impossible! After Lilith had left to take care of the shop, she had asked her about a book on witches or anything revolving around the subject, and luckily Lilith did have a book that covered it. Unfortunately for Amity, the book was both a good, and a bad thing.

It was good because it managed to teach Amity things about Witches and the boiling Isles, but it was bad because it was practically a slap on the face for Amity, While Witches had many similarities with humans, putting the enhanced agility, strength, endurance and Resistance on the side, Witches had one thing that made them extremely different from humans.

Witches had a Magic bile sac that was attached to their heart. The Magic bile sac was what allowed Witches to use magic.

And that annoyed Amity, because unlike Lilith and every other witch on the boiling Isles, she was a human and that meant she didn't have a Magic Bile sac, which meant that she couldn't use magic.

And no matter how many times Lilith tried to reassure her, she could feel the doubt growing in her, And she could also feel the feeling of helplessness begin to bloom in her. 

Amity sighed and leaned on the door.

 _"Maybe it'll help by watching her do magic? I could even record it and try and see how she does it"_ She frowned _"I doubt it'll help though"_

"Mittens?"

Amity jumped, she opened her eyes and stared at Edric who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed "What is it Edric, and _don't_ call me that"

Edric stared at her for a few moments before shrugging "Lilith is looking for you, something about your magic lessons"

Amity blinked "Oh. Right"

She walked past him, but stopped as he called out to her.

"Hey Amity"

She looked over her shoulder "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Amity smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she paused "Speaking of which, where were you? I didn't see you in the kitchen or in the living room"

Edric smiled "I was outside with Talon, he's surprisingly a good person to talk to, he's also a good listener. Anyway, I'm going to go in with Emira, is that ok?" He turned around and looked at the door "Or is she still...upset?"

Amity frowned "She's feeling a little down, honestly can't blame her, but Aeolus is there with her and I'm sure she'd enjoy your company. Now, if you excuse me I have to go and find Lilith" She waved at her brother and then proceeded to go down the stairs and towards the living room, where she found Lilith sitting on the couch near the lit fire. But unlike normal days, she wasn't wearing her usual dress and cloak, instead she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a brown skirt and slippers.

It was both an odd, yet gentle scene that made Amity relax a bit. Since Lilith was always tense and serious, it was certainly a surprise to her wearing such casual clothes and looking so calm as she did right now.

"Sorry I'm late Lilith"

She stepped forward and sat on the ground in front of her, taking out a small notepad from her pockets. "So where are we going to start today?"

Lilith pulled her eyes away from the fire and stared at Amity. "Since we already covered how magic works last week, I Suppose we should start with spells" She stood up and stared at her, a gentle smile on her face "I'm sure you know what spells are, correct?"

Amity nodded "A spell can only be done with magic, and in this world you have to use a spell circle right?"

Lilith nodded "Yes, a spell circle is one of the many ways for you to cast magic. But even so, it is not an easy task, it isn't just drawing a circle in the air. In order for you to cast a spell you have to have both strong or at least average concentration and power in order to cast the spell you wish to cast. Do you understand?"

Amity nodded

"But then again" Lilith hummed "We should consider one thing"

"Really? What is it?"

"You and your siblings are human, which means that spells and magic are clearly going to work differently for you. And Edric being able to communicate and hear Aeolus is a sign that there is a chance for the three of you to learn magic."

"Wait, is that magic or..." Amity trailed off as she thought about it

Lilith nodded "Yes, it is known as beast taming magic, a rare ability that is commonly used within the Beast Keeping Coven"

"Uh, Beast Keeping Coven?"

Lilith blinked "Ah right, the book I gave you didn't explain what that is, did it?" she paused "I suppose I should explain it since we're on the topic of magic." She coughed "Covens, or more specifically the Coven system, categorizes different types of magic. Depending on the magic you know or the type of magic you want to learn and focus on, you will be placed or you will choose the coven that focuses on the specific magic, for example if I wanted to focus in Illusion magic I would be in the Illusion Coven and if I wanted to focus on Beast Keeping then I would be in the Beast Keeping Coven, Etc. There are main nine covens in total, but that will be a lesson for another day"

Amity nodded "Right... So back to the topic of Edric being able to talk with Aeolus, if that's a form of magic, then is it possible for me and Emira to gain that ability as well"

"Ah right. Hmm, I believe so, although it is a Rare ability so I cannot be certain"

Amity hummed and leaned back, jumping when Lilith began to have a coughing fit, she looked up at her and frowned "Are you ok Lilith? You've been coughing like that for a while now. Are you sure you aren't sick? We could always have this lesson another day"

Lilith opened her eyes and shook her head "No, I'm alright"

Amity frowned "Are you sure?"

Lilith nodded "Yes, I just.. need a moment" She took a deep breath and then stood straight up, "Right, back to the topic on hand-"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something"

Lilith paused "Yes"

"Well...You seem a little tired and sick, so maybe we should cut the lesson short?" She raised her hand as Lilith opened her mouth to speak "And Before you speak. I know you said that you were feeling alright, but this is _my_ choice. I think you should get some rest as soon as possible"

Lilith frowned "Are you sure? Isn't there anything else you want to learn?"

Amity smiled "Well, I actually wanted you to show me a spell circle up close, that way I can record it and try to study a way for me to do it like that" _Even if it does seem impossible... But! That doesn't matter, I have to try whatever I can in order to learn!_

Lilith raised an eyebrow "That's all?"

Amity nodded "That's all"

Lilith stared at her for a moment before she finally nodded and lifted her hand. Amity took out and pushed the record button, "Alright, You can go now" Lilith nodded "In order to make a spell circle you have to focus your energy to your finger, or staff, depending on what your using. You have to concentrate, no distractions" And With that Lilith stopped the current of magic and made the spell circle disappear. 

Amity stopped recording and smiled at her "Thanks a bunch Lilith, this will a great help"

Lilith nodded "Are you sure you want to stop now? We can al-"

"Stop right there"

Amity stood up and began to push her upstairs, "We are ending this Lesson Early and that's final. Get some sleep and rest up, and if your still coughing like that then we'll cancel all lessons until you feel better"

Lilith frowned "Don't you want to learn"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'll let you teach me while your sick"

"I told you, I'm not-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lilith began to cough again.

Amity frowned "Uh huh. Anyway, go to your room and go to sleep" 

Lilith finally sighed and walked upstairs.

Once Amity heard the sound of a door shutting she huffed and nodded, looking down at the phone and staring at the video she had recorded. She turned around and jumped onto the couch.

She stared at the phone, clicking the video and Listening to Liliths' words over and over again.

**_"Focus your Energy."_ **

**_"You have to concentrate, no distractions"_ **

**_"You and your siblings are human, which means that spells and magic are clearly going to work differently for you"_ **

Amity stopped and sat up "But how differently? What does that even mean?"

She sighed 

"How am I going to learn magic if I don't even have a Magic Bile sac?"

She stared at her phone and turned it off, laying down and staring at the ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes and decided to drift off to sleep, she'll deal with it when she wakes up. After all, she needed her rest as well...

Besides, it would give her some time to relax other than to worry about the topic on hand.

**"Are you sure you are alright Lilith?"**

Lilith nodded "I am"

 **"Right... Are you sure you don't want to tell them? If there are no Elixirs then it is possible for them to help you make it with the resources you have"** Talon paused **"Or are you finally subcomming to the curse?"**

Lilith shook her head "I am not! I just-... I don't wish for them to get involved"

**"Sooner or later they will get involved, you can't control the curse and you know it"**

"I can! At least until the rain stops, then I can go get the elixirs"

 **"You know this won't end** well **Lilith"**

Lilith frowned "You underestimate me, I can de-" But she couldn't finish her sentence, instead she let out a painful Hiss as she held her hand. She looked at it and gasped as she saw that her nails were turning into claws and as she noticed more Featters popping out.

She let out a shaky sigh

"I'll be fine.."

Talon sighed **"Why must you be so stubborn?"**

Lilith didn't respond, she simply sat down in her nest and nuzzled into it. Breathing in and out as she closed her eyes.

**0Oo**

"So wait, a big version of Aeolus" Emira pointed to the curled up owl griffin "Dropped you off a cliff and then just walked away as its child practically ran away with a human?" she frowned "Should I be concerned?"

Edric tilted his head, a smile on his face "Nah, I'm sure there was a reason behind all of it"

"A reason?"

Edric nodded "Yup!" he placed a hand on Aeolus "It sort of felt like his Mom wanted him to come with me, I can't really explain it, I just felt it" he looked up at Emira "Does that make sense?"

"No"

Edric shrugged "That's the best way I can explain it"

They both jumped as Aeolus suddenly sat up, jumping from Emira's lap and walking towards the door. Staring at it before he let out a quiet growl, it turned around and ran back to Edric

**"Something is here! Something...Dangerous"**

Edric's eyes widened "Something Dangerous? Like what?!"

"Wait, what did he say?"

Edric looked at his sister "He said there's something here, and it's apparently dangerous"

Emira's eyes widened "Wait, something here. _Inside_ the Raven house or is it outside the barrier?"

"Inside"

Edric's eyes widened "Its Inside?!"

And then the lights went out, leaving them in darkness

Emira grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight "Ok if this is one of your pranks, I'm telling you right now that it's not funny and you need to stop" she turned and looked at her brother "This is a prank right, just a prank?"

Edric shook his head and firmly said "I would never do something like this" He sighed "Besides, Aeolus smelled something dangerous." He stood up and walked towards the door, leaning his ear on the door

"What are you doing?

"Trying to listen"

Emira frowned and stood up, she wobbled a bit and stood beside him "How about we leave the room? That way we can look around

Aeolus let out an alarmed chirp. Edric Frowned "What if we run into the thing that's inside?"

"Then we leave and just wait outside the house, the barrier Lilith put up should keep us safe" she froze "Wait. If there really is something here, doesn't that mean that Lilith could be in danger?"

Edric's eyes slowly widened, he gasped and opened the door. Stepping out and looking around

"Edric! What are you dong?"

"Lilith could be in danger!"

"She's the strongest witch on the boiling Isles! I'm sure she's fine"

***GRRRROOOoowl***

They both stopped as something let out a deep.slow. growl. Emira and Edric turned their heads to the left, staring down the dark hallway in front of them. Aeolus jumped from the room and stood in front of them.

He squinted his eyes in the darkness and turned her head to look at Edric **"We have to leave! Before it sees us as a threat or worse, Food!"**

Edric frowned "But what about Lilith?"

"She'll be fine Edric"

Aeolus looked at the hallway again, sniffing the air. He stopped and shook his head

**"Wait... but that's not possible.."**

"Aeolus? What's wrong?"

Aeolus looked up **"That thing it smells like- But no, It can't be..."**

That's when a loud screech interrupted him, Emira grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him towards the stairs as something large lunged on where they once stood "Listen you can ask him later, for now we need to go and get Amity"

Edric nodded "Aeolus come on"

Aeolus nodded and followed them as they ran down the stairs, the large intruder let out another screech

Edric skip the stairs by jumping and landing on the bottom, he looked around and ran towards the living room, where he was Amity sitting up rubbing her eyes "Edric what's-" Edric grabbed her and pulled her towards the kitchen

Emira soon followed them, Aeolus in her arms. She crouched down and sat behind the counter, looking at her siblings.

Edric pulled his hand away from Amity's mouth, allowing her to speak "What's going on?"

She received a growl in response

Emira shushed her "Keep your voice down" she looked at Edric and nodded "We have to get out of here"

"But it's raining!"

"We can stand outside the house" She sighed "It's better than staying in here with that thing, besides the barrier will keep us safe"

Amity frowned "What-" Edric placed a hand on her mouth, he smiled "Mittens, your big brother and Sister are trying to find a way for all of us to get out of here alive, please be quiet"

She gave him a dead stare and simply raised her hand to point at the front door"

Aeolus nodded **"Amity's right. All we need to do is leave through the front door"**

Edric sighed "Fine. Let's leave through the front door"

**0Oo**

"Ok. Explain everything that just happened"

Edric and Emira glanced at each other. Edric coughed "Ok. The short version is that there's a monster inside the Raven house and we have to find a way to get it out or a way to get it out of the barrier and into the acid rain where it will burn to death"

Amity blinked 

Emira sighed "Bring it down Edric"

"Sorry, Couldn't help it"

Amity sighed "And Where's Lilith?"

Edric and Emira shrugged "We don't know"

Amity raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Edric paced back and forth "We mean, we don't know!" He spread his arms "We were trying to look for her but the monster attacked us, we had no choice but to run!"

Emira nodded "I don't think we need to worry about Lilith. She is after all the strongest witch in the Boiling Isles"

"Then why is the monster still in the house?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I mean, Lilith could have most likely gotten the monster out of the house! But she hasn't, something must be wrong" She sighed "If something happened to Lilith then that means we have to deal with it ourselves!"

Emira sighed "Amity, none of us are as strong as Lilith. We'll get hurt or worse Killed, Besides, It's probably taking shelter from the rain, it'll be gone in the morning"

**"I'm Afraid the situation is worse than you think"**

The three jumped and took a step back. 

Aeolus turned around and chirped **"Talon! That thing- The monster, it smelled like Lilith! Do you know why?"**

**"I do"**

Edric tilted his head "Wait. What do you mean by it smelled like Lilith?"'

Amity raised an eyebrow and looked at Emira, Emira gave her the same look as she shrugged and looked at Talon "I'm assuming you may know what's going on?"

Talon nodded his head **"Yes"**

Amity frowned "Are you going to tell us? or are we supposed to find out ourselves" She made no effort to hide the irritation in her voice as she stared at him. She sighed "Sorry for sounding rude, I just want to know what's going on"

Talon hummed **"You have every right to want to know. I want the three of you to listen to me, and I want you to listen closely, I am going to tell you a small ounce of the full story. And When-...IF we manage to do this right then you can ask Lilith for the rest of the details."**

The three nodded.

**"Right. You see, Lilith is cursed"**

The three blinked at him

Emira frowned "I'm sorry What?"

**"Lilith is cursed"**

"No I heard you, just what?"

Edric nodded "I'm with Emira. How do Curses even work in this world?"

Amity raised an eyebrow "A Curse is something you can't get rid off, you can drink Elixirs to keep it at bay for some time, but in the end the curse will always be with you and it'll eventually take over you" she paused "Wait, how do you not know this? It's pretty simply, I mean its a Curse, what else is there to say"

Edric blinked

Emira sighed "He doesn't speak Geek Amity"

"Hey!"

Edric shook his head "So wait, What exactly is Lilith's curse?"

**"Has Lilith ever told you why she is called 'The Raven Lady'? It isn't because of her dark clothes, it isn't because of her staff and Talisman. It is because of her curse, Like Amity said, You can drink Elixirs to keep the curse at bay but you'll always have the curse. If Lilith doesn't drink her Elixirs, then the curse begins to take form, transforming her into a beast that has granted her the Title of 'The Raven Lady'. Do you all understand? The Monster in the house isn't just a random creature, it is Lilith herself"**

Amity's eyes widened "Wait what do you mean? So that creature in the house is Lilith?!"

Emira frowned "If Elixirs keep the curse at bay, then does that mean Lilith didn't drink it?"

**"She ran out of Elixirs a few days ago"**

"Why didn't she go to the market to get more? And Why didn't she make more? we could have helped her!" Amity shook her head "No. Why didn't she tell us about the curse at all?"

**"The Markets are always closed when it rains, and she didn't want you to worry. Honestly...she can be quiet stubborn at times..."**

Edric placed a hand on Amity's shoulder "We can worry about this later. For now we need to find a way to bring Lilith back!"

"Yeah about that" Emira raised an eyebrow as she pointed at the house "She is a monster right now, and if she ran out of Elixirs how are we supposed to bring her back. And We can't just go to the market because it's still raining" she sighed and spread her arms "We can't just find a way to make an Elixir!"

**"Actually, there is"**

They looked at him, Amity blinked before she grinned "There is? Then tell us!"

**"Inside the house are the necessary materials you need to make. But the problem is that if Lilith see's you she'll attack you and will not let you reach the materials you need"**

Amity nodded "We need a plan"

Edric nodded beside her "Where exactly are the materials"

**"In the Basement"**

"...There's a basement?"

**"Yes"**

The three blight children, as well as Aeolus stared at him. Amity sighed "Anyway, where's the basement?"

**"In the Kitchen, there's a trap door that leads down to it"**

Edric nodded and sat on the ground "Ok. Lilith is in there and ready to kill on us on sight, and the basement is underneath the kitchen, which means there's two things we can do" He looked up and blinked at the shocked looks of Amity and Emira. "What?"

"Your getting serious"

"And?"

Amity raised an eyebrow "You never get serious"

Edric frowned "I have a reason to be serious right now. Lilith is a beast right now, and the two of you could get hurt. And if you guys get hurt...I won't forgive myself" Aeolus whined and nuzzled him, Edric smiled before he shook his head "Anyway, I think I have a plan that can work. So, two of us can go and distract Lilith and make sure she doesn't go downstairs or the kitchen, while one can go to the basement" He looked up at Talon "You can talk to us there right"

Talon blinked, clearly shocked by Edric's serious side **"Yes"**

"Ok" Edric stood up and looked over to Amity and Emira "We need to figure out our roles"

Emira nodded "Right"

"Why don't you and Emira go to the basement and make the Elixir? I can-"

"No way!"

Amity jumped "Why not?"

"You would be alone with Lilith!"

"She won't hurt me, I know she won't"

Edric groaned "You don't know that! Lilith isn't herself right now she could hurt you, or worse **Kill** you Amity! There is absolutely no way that you are going up there by yourself, Why don't you go to the basement and make the Elixir"

"Now way! You could catch her attention with how loud you are!"

"There is no way that you are going by you-"

At some point the voices of her siblings drifted off. Emira simply sat on the ground and stared at her hands, She clenched them as she glared at the ground. She didn't understand this, none of this made sense to her, how would they even be able to make the Elixir? would Lilith catch them and hurt them? She didn't know anything.

Emira sighed. How could her siblings be used to this? Curses, creatures, talking door demons, magic, witches, _everything_. She blinked as something nudged her, she turned to the left and smiled as Aeolus got on her lap. 

Not everything was bad she supposed, but still, what could they do?

Emira blinked once again as Aeolus looked up at her, giving her a nod. What was he trying to say? She frowned and looked over siblings, who were still bickering, she looked back at Aeolus who blinked at her. She sighed "I can see why Edric loves you so much" Aeolus chirped, she could tell he sounded proud.

She stood up "I'll make the Elixir"

Edric and Amity stopped bickering, they turned and looked at her. "What?"

"I'll go to the Basement and make the Elixir while you guys distract her"

"Are you sure?"

Emira nodded "Yeah. Besides" She looked at Aeolus "I'll have Aeolus with me, so I'll be fine"

Edric sighed and nodded "Right." He looked at them and then at Talon "Where ready, let us in"

Talon nodded **"Right"** He paused **"Be careful"**

The three nodded "We will"

**0Oo**

Emira nodded at her siblings as they headed up the stairs. She looked at Aeolus, who was sitting on her shoulder and smiled "Let's get going"

She turned around and walked into the kitchen, she took out her phone and turned on the Flashlight. She scanned the floor and spotted the trapdoor on the ground, she got on her knees. Placing the phone on the ground first before she grabbed the handle of the trapdoor, she huffed and pulled it open. 

She breathed out and grabbed the phone and pointed her phone's flashlight down the stairs, at the darkness that seemed to go on forever "That looks...safe"

Aeolus cooed and nuzzled her. She smiled and pet him on the head "Ok, Let's get going"

She took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs.

Once she reached the ground below she did her best to point her phone wherever she could. From what she could see, the basement was being used as storage, a place where Lilith seemed to be collecting various types of materials, items and clothes, and Emira could see that in the corner of the room, was a small brown box that was labeled **'Lily's things'**

Emira paused " 'Lily'? ...Is that supposed to be...Lilith's name?"

**"Focus Emira"**

Emira yelped and jumped, she looked around until she finally realized who had spoken to her. She sighed "It's just you, Warn me the next time you do that, will you?" she shook her head "Anyway, What Am I supposed to be looking for?"

**"Right, Try and find a cauldron, and then lite a fire underneath it"**

Emira blinked, she glanced at Aeolus, and it seemed he was also thinking the same thing she was. She groaned and spread her arms "How Am I supposed to light a fire?!" Of course, Talon didn't answer her. Which meant that she was on her own, well... she glanced at Aeolus who cooed, She wasn't entirely alone but still, he could have at least told her where to find the cauldron.

She sighed and turned to look at Aeolus "Mind helping me out?"

Aeolus nodded and sped off to one of the many piles of items. While Emira stood up and walked to the brown box with the label 'Lily's stuff', she sat down and began to run through the things that she supposed were Lilith's.

Going through it she found many things, a varsity jacket with an L, a sort of ball, a photo album (Which opened and looked through it, only to end up shocked by how Lilith looked as a kid, and even more shocked to learn that she had a sister, older or younger? she had no idea) She also found some old photos with Lilith and some other girl with long white hair and glasses on top of her lilac eyes, and Emira could faintly see a small blush on Lilith's Face.

_Note to self, bring this up to her later_

Emira shook her head and continued looking through the box, pausing when she saw something silver, she frowned and reached out to it. When she finally pointed the light at it, her eyes widened and she smiled "Lucky Me"

In her hands was a lighter, with a small Sticky note that said **'Some Human thing that Eda found'**

Emira paused for a moment and pulled the sticky note from the lighter, she stared at it and frowned _'Eda? Is that her sister? The girl in the picture?'_

She was brought back to reality when Aeolus let out a loud chirp, she stood up and crumbled the sticky note in her palm, she walked over to him and blinked when she saw him inside the cauldron. 

She smiled at him "Good job" 

Emira stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the cauldron, lifting up with a loud huff, she placed it in an open area and began to look around "Wood,Wood, Wood- Aha!" She jogged to a nearby pile and picked them up, she paused "Huh, she really did have all the materials... I wonder why she didn't want us to know"

**"Because she didn't want you to get fully involved"**

Emira yelped, once she composed herself, she let out a loud groan "Can you _please_ stop that?" she breathed out and paused "What do you mean she didn't want us to get fully involved? We _live_ with her now"

She heard Talon let out a deep sigh, he took a deep breath **"You must understand one thing, Lilith is a wanted witch, but she wasn't always wanted. When she became 'The Raven Lady' Lilith had to leave everything behind, the friends she had, the people she loved and held close to her, she had to leave it all behind. So Imagine being in her place? Three children now living under your roof, and you are a wanted witch with a curse. Do you really think she wanted all of you to get involved in this?"**

Emira clenched her fists "She already involved us the second she let Amity stay with her"

**"Pardon?"**

"Lilith got us involved the second she let Amity stay with her. I'm not angry about that since she did save her from our....parents. But still, she has no right to say that she 'Didn't want us to get involved' She should have told us! Or at least made the Elixir, but she didn't- Shouldn't have, Kept this a secret. I'm already having a hard time with this world and I don't need her to add to it." She stopped and wrapped her arms tightly around the wood "She should have at least told Amity."

**"You really care about her, don't you?"**

Emira nodded "We all do. And Even though me and Edric don't know her as well as Amity does, we can tell that she, unlike our parents, actually cares about us. I mean, not every per-...not every Witch would go out and search for a human girl's siblings just because she asked." She smiled "Lilith's a good person, and even do she tries not to show it, she's really soft"

She heard Talon laugh **"I have a feeling that your going to have a stern talk after all of this is over"**

Emira nodded "Yeah. Even if Edric is the older sibling, he can't give a stern talk even if his life depended on it" She sighed, and walked over to the cauldron, placing the wood underneath it and lighting the fire with the Lighter she had picked up.

She stood up "Anyway-"

**"Everything will be alright"**

Emira blinked "Huh?"

**"This world. As long as you stay with your Siblings and as long as you're with Lilith and not the Emperor, everything will be okay"**

Emira blinked, but she soon began to smile "Thanks, Talon" She sighed "Now, let's get started in making this Elixir, what's the first ingredient. Oh! And Make sure to describe it to me since I most likely won't know what it is"

Talon chuckled **"Of course, The first would be...."**

And for the first time since she got here, As Talon began to describe the first Ingredient of the Elixir, Emira gave her real, her actual, real smile! She glanced at Aeolus when she noticed him staring at her with a satisfied look in his eyes.

_Everything will be alright._

**0Oo**

Amity and Edric stood in front of the dark hallway, Amity gulped "So, It came from there?"

Edric nodded "From Lilith's room"

Amity frowned, clenched her hands by the side, she looked at her brother and did her best to giver her best smile "Then let's get going" she took a step forward and began to walk down the hallway, before she was stopped by Edric grabbing her arm.

"Wait."

Amity looked at him "What?"

"Listen, if we do run into Lilith, I want you to try and stay back" he paused " I know you want to help her, but still, I don't want you to get hurt, so _please_ , promise me you'll try and stay out of danger"

Amity blinked at him, she sighed and nodded "Fine, I'll try to stay out of danger, but I make no promises, okay?"

Edric nodded, "Alright, now let's get going" he walked in front of her and walked into the darkness of the hall. As the two of them walked down the hall, a cold feeling began to take over Amity, the reality of the situation finally sinking in as they got closer and closer to Lilith's room. 

What if they didn't manage to bring Lilith back? What if Emira couldn't manage to make the Elixir? Would Lilith be forever lost in the body of the beast, or would she be able to break free only to learn that she killed the three of them? Would she even care if she did?

_What are you talking about? Lilith cares about the three of you...Right?_

Amity shook her head, that didn't matter, at least not now. 

Then the two of them stopped in front of where the door used to be, only to be found to the side, where the two of them could see that it was torn apart by sharp claws. Edric and Amity shared a glance, Amity nodding and looking at the room as she entered, Edric closely behind her.

The two walked quietly into the room, making sure not to make any medicinal noise that may attract Lilith. Edric stopped witch made Amity to bump into him, she gave an annoyed look, only for him to point at the giant nest that was in Lilith's room. Amity blinked, and Edric frowned "A Nest?" Amity shrugged at him "She must like sleeping in it, it's most likely because of the curse"

***GRROwl***

Amity and Edric immediately shut up, they looked around and found a place to find a place for themselves to hide in. They looked at each other and nodded, they jumped over a counter and sat behind it, lifting their heads to look as a giant creature walked in. 

Amity's eyes widened at the sight.

There stood Lilith, in her cursed form, dark feathers covered her entire body, dark feathers...almost like a raven, the feathers covered everything beside her face and arms, Lilith also had big, large wings rested at her side. her face was the same, except for the large fangs and the void, black eyes that she now had. And her arms, god... her arms were a worse sight. Lilith had always worn long sleeves, so Amity and her siblings hadn't gotten a chance to see what her arms look liked (As weird as that sounded), so when Amity finally got a sight of them, her eyes widened in both horror and surprise. Lilith's arms were covered in multiple scars, some small and some large, but there were so many that Amity couldn't help but look away as she slid back against the counter. 

Edric frowned and concerned, he looked at Lilith once more before he slid back down next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Are you ok?" Unfortunately For him Lilith's long ears could hear the faintest of sounds. So they soon heard the sound of Lilith snarling and coming near the counter they were hiding behind. Edric in a panic scanned the area around them, before he found a book laying on the ground. 

With a single move, Edric threw the book towards the door.

That was enough to catch Lilith's attention, she turned her head and with a simple leap she jumped out of the room, letting out a single shriek as she soon disappeared.

Edric breathed out and turned to look at Amity, who was looking at the ground, her hands shaking. "H-Her Arms... S-..She-....Scars, so many" Edric lifted his arm and brought her close, he nodded silently, he didn't say anything, He simply sat there as Amity whimpered beside him.

"Were going to find a way to save her"

"...How?"

"Hm?"

Amity glanced at Edric, "How are we going to save her, Edric? If Emira does manage to make the Elixir, how are we going to make her drink it?" she sighed "She's going to kill us before we even manage to do it, Edric. We don't know magic, we haven't fought a monster before, and were nothing compared to how she is now"

She sighed "Lets face it, were never going to save her"

Edric opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Aeolus jumped into the room as Emira ran inside and shut the door. She was panting, and Edric and Amity could both see a potion flask with a yellow/orange liquid in it. 

She looked around and Immediately spotted them, she breathed out and then yelped as something large and big slammed into the wall. She looked up "Come and help me!" Edric sprang up and looked around for something to cover the door. He found a broken bookcase and lifted it up, placing it in front of the door and backing up, he sighed and stared at Emira.

"Are you ok?"

Emira nodded "Yup" She stared at the Elixir in her hands and looked up at her siblings "I managed to make it!" Soon she frowned "Unfortunately she caught me when I was leaving the basement, also you guys will never believe-"

"So what now?"

The two turned to Amity, who was holding Aeolus in her arms, she sighed and looked up at them "How are we going to make her drink it?"

Emira frowned "We can drop something heavy on her? I mean, to at least keep her trapped"

Amity frowned "That won't stop her from hurting us with her claws" she sighed and leaned back "And she'll be able to get back up, no matter what we put on top of her. So, I'll ask again. What do we now?"

Emira shared a look with Edric, who simply looked at her with a frown and shrugged. She sighed and walked towards her little sister, sitting down beside her, she smiled "What's wrong?"

Amity looked at her "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really"

Amity sighed "It's this whole situation Emira, Lilith's in her cursed for, _did you see it?_ That's what we're up against, that's what we have to save Lilith from!" She clenched her fists as Lilith once again slammed into the door. She breathed out "We don't know any magic, Emira, we don't know how to fight against things like this. M-....Maybe you were right about this world, like your always right about everything else"

Emira stared at her, before she sighed and gently hit her on the head. Amity blinked and looked up at her, a confused look on her face that grew even more as Emira smiled at her once more, "Listen, _I'm_ the only one who gets to think about this world like that, ok? And another thing, Amity, just because you're a human doesn't mean you can't survive in this world. You just have to hold your head high"

Edric smiled and sat next to them "Yeah, Sis. Don't give up. After all, we have to save Lilith, right? or do you want to keep her in that for forever"

Aeolus chirped **"Yeah! Just keep on pushing and you'll make it!"**

Amity gave them a small smile, until she once again sighed "But how?" she pulled out her phone and began to play the video she took, before she paused it and looked at her siblings "I'm not like Lilith, we can't do magic or anything like that. The only magic we have is Edric's ability to talk to Aeolus" she looked back at her phone and her eyes widened "Whoa" 

In the screen, right where Lilith's spell circle was, a symbol was seen inside the spell circle. 

Amity frowned and stared at it, Emira and Edric sat beside her, both with a confused look on her face "What is that symbol?" Edric looked down at Aeolus "Do you know what it is?"

Aeolus shrugged **"I've never seen anything like it"** he jumped from Amity's lap and looked at the door, looking back at them **"We can worry about that later, we need to find a way out of here"**

Edric nodded and looked back at his siblings "We have to leave now"

"Wait. Let me just do something"

Amity reached and grabbed one of the leaves that was on the ground, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pen, she looked at the screen and placed the leave on top of it, and she began to trace it.

She raised her hand and tapped the symbol.

It crumbled up and began to glow a purple hue, and it then burst into a giant purple flame, before it calmed down and turned into a small little flame.

Amity reached out to it and held it in her hands, her eyes wide in both shock and excitement.

Edric and Emira looked at the flame, before Edric grinned and jumped up "Holy shit! Mitten's just did magic! Fire Magic!" Emira smiled and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder "You did it"

Amity smiled and nodded "Yeah"

Another slam at the door made them jolt, Emira stood up and held the Elixir "Right, we have to save Lilith. Any Ideas?", Edric frowned "Maybe we can use Amity's new discovered Fire magic?"

Amity raised an eyebrow "How?"

Edric shrugged "We can burn her?"

"Edric!"

"I am not burning Lilith!"

**"How could you even suggest that?!"**

Edric raised his hands and shrank back "Sorry,sorry" he hummed and crossed his arms "Then how about we blind her? with the light of the fire? That'll give us some time for Emira to pour the Elixir into her mouth"

Emira blinked "That's... actually a good idea"

Amity stood up, fire still in her palm "So how are we going to do it?"

Aeolus jumped and sat on Emira's shoulder **"Maybe a distraction?"**

Edric raised an eyebrow "Oh? You have an Idea?"

Aeolus nodded **"Yup!"** he jumped and stared at one of the windows in Lilith's room **"You and Emira could jump from the window to go back inside! Then you guys make some noise to gain her attention, giving Amity the time to draw her...uh, spell? And then you guys make her come back up so she gets blinded by the light"**

Edric nodded "Good plan, buddy"

Emira and Amity shared a look "Mind sharing with us"

Edric blinked and nodded "So, this is what we do..."

**0Oo**

With one final push, Lilith jumped into the room with a cold growl.

Amity held her breath as she hid behind the counter, she looked over the counter and once again froze at the sight of Lilith in her cursed form, she shook her head and clenched her hand around a marker she had managed to find around the room.

Lilith sniffed around, growling darkly as she continued to look around for her. 

But then a large crashing sound from downstairs, Lilith snapped her head up, before she turned around and let out another loud screech, with a single jump she was out of the room. Amity breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out from her hiding spot, she walked towards a wall and began to draw

"You think that got her attention?"

Edric shrugged "Should I smash another vase?" he leaned forward and grabbed another vase, that's when they both jolted as Lilith jumped down the stairs and growled at Edric and Emira. Aeolus chirped and jumped into the air, and flew into the kitchen.

Edric dropped the vase on the ground and followed right after him, Emira stared at Lilith for a few moments before she yelled "You better hurry up with your magic!" she turned around and ran into the kitchen, hearing the faint yell of "Almost done!" come from upstairs.

Lilith jumped into the kitchen and growled at them, she jumped onto the counter and began to stalk towards them. Emira grabbed Aeolus and ran past the counter, dodging as Lilith tried to strike her.

Edirc blinked "Emira! What the heck?!"

"I have the Elixir! We can't risk her breaking it! Just make sure you get her upstairs"

Edric groaned and nodded, he looked back up and gulped as Lilith stared back at hm. She snarled and pounced, Edric yelped and ducked, running as Lilith slammed into a cabinet. He looked back at her and mumbled a small "Sorry" before he sped off from the kitchen. 

Lilith stood up and growled, and followed after him. 

Edric jumped into the room and looked at his sisters "Are you guys ready?" Emira Amity both nodded, Amity frowned and looked at her spell "I just hope it works" 

Edric and Emira smiled at her "It'll work" she stared at them for a moment before she smiled at them and nodded, they heard the sound of running coming towards the room, the twins looked at each other and nodded, running of and hiding somewhere where they could be safe from the fire.

Lilith jumped into the room and immediately spotted her, she hissed and began to walk towards her. Amity looked at her and frowned "I'm sorry about this Lilith, but if its to safe you"

She placed her hand on the drawing and jumped off as it activated.

Lilith shrieked as a bright purple light shone throughout the entire room.

* * *

Lilith let out a groan, she sat up and looked around, she blinked when she saw a blanket over her and she blinked once more when she saw the three blight children asleep beside her.

Lilith looked around her room and noticed that one of the walls was burned.

"Mnh..."

Amity groaned and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, and she immediately spotted Lilith, her eyes widened "Lilith!" she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Lilith's Neck.

Lilith blinked "What is going on?"

"I'm hugging you"

"...Why?"

"Because I was scared we wouldn't be able to save you"

"Yeah, now that she's awake we can finally talk about all of this" The two jumped as Emira sat up and stared at them, while Edric yawned and rubbed his eyes at them before turning around and falling asleep once more, clearly not wanting to be apart of the conversation and would rather being asleep. 

Lilith frowned "What happened?"

Emira raised an eyebrow "When were you planning on telling us that you were cursed"

Amity jumped "Emira!"

"We both know we need to talk about it sooner or later" she turned her head to look back at Lilith "So? Your cursed huh?"

Lilith sighed "Yes, I am cursed" The two continued to stare at her, an obvious sign that they wanted her to continue, but when she didn't, Amity decided to ask "Who cursed you? and why?" Lilith shrugged "I don't know, I was cursed when I was kid and I don't remember much about it" She looked up "I got the title of 'The Raven Lady' when I transformed in public and ever since then I became a wanted witch, finding my own way to live"

Emira frowned "Wow, I never thought someone like you would go through something like that"

Lilith smiled "It's alright, I should have told you sooner"

"Yeah, you should have"

"Emi-"

Emira raised a hand "I understand that you've been alone for a long time, only having Raviti and Talon as company, but just know that your not alone anymore. You have us now, and it doesn't matter if you like us or not. Cause your stuck with us for good,"

Amity smiled, she nodded "Yeah, she's right." She paused and jumped up "Oh! I have something to show you"

She jumped from the nest and grabbed her notepad, she sat back down and smiled at Lilith. She began to draw and when she was done she tapped on it. Lilith started with wide eyes as the paper began to glow purple, as it curled up and burned up. The small flame floated in the air, Amiy extended her hand and cupped her hands around it, she smiled at Lilith "I did it. I did magic"

Lilith's eyes widened, and a sincere smile spread through her face. She lifted one of her arms and wrapped it around Amity's hand, staring at the flame between them. Emira leaned back and smiled at the scene before her. 

Lilith looked down at the girl below her, as the girl continued to stare at the flame with proudness and wonder.

"I'm proud of you"

* * *

**Yooooooooo**

**So.... This is late. I apologize for that. So originally this story was supposed to come out on SATURDAY, but things got in the way and I had to stop writing it for personal reasons.**

**ANYWAY, this chapter is done and I will let you guys know, I had to rewrite some parts of this FOUR Times because my computer was being dumb(This is also a reason this came out so late) So, down to the explaining things, primarily Emira and Amity as well as Lilith.**

**So, Emira. Originally I was having a hard time trying to get her to get a little comfortable with the Boiling Iles, as well as what tracks she would join later on (A/N: So far I have decided that both Emira and Edric will be in three tracks) So while yes, Emira has gotten a little comfortable to the Isles, she still isn't completely used to it. And Yes, Emira will be the blight kid who is in the potion track and I decided to do that because as we know, Lilith was in the potion track back in hexide and I feel like she would make a good potion mentor for Emira.**

**And Next would be Amity. So, unlike Luz, her first spell isn't light magic but instead Fire and the reason for this is because the fandom likes to draw Amtiy primarily with her fire magic that she learns in Adventures In The Elements, besides the other magic that people draw her with is abomination magic and I just felt like it would be more right to make her learn Fire magic first. Also, I had no Idea how to make abomination magic work.**

**And Finally Lilith. So, she's finally getting close to Amity, as well as the bligh twins. So, Since Lilith is the cursed sister in this Au, I am going to think about a good and rational and not messed up reason for Eda to curse her older sister (If you guys have any Idea of how to make it work, please comment them down below) And I do want to point out that Lilith does have scars, they were given to her when she was in her Raven beast formed and other witches and monster would attack her to kill her and Yes this is a sort of headcanon I have for Eda.** ****

**AND With that out of the way, it is finally convention time! You guys finally get to meet swap Luz and Eda as well as gus. So like I did before, I'm going to take a small break, specifically I am going to take 1 week off and then I'll update. Also** **A fair warning that Luz's Design will be a LOT more different than people have drawn her in the swap au, and the reason for her design will be explained later. Eda and Gus will have the same design so you won't have to worry abput that.**

**Anway, with this all said. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and as always please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Hope you guys have a FANTASTIC day**


	9. CH 8- The Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and her Siblings go to the Convention that is happening in Bonesborough. Only for Amity to meet an interesting person and for Lilith to reunite with a face of the past

It had been almost a week since Lilith turned into her cursed form, which Edric had decided to call 'The Raven Beast' form, since then the blight kids were relaxing in the house trying to make sure that Lilith was alright, while also trying to figure out how Amity casted magic.

"Did you find anything?"

Edric shrugged "Nope" he sighed and closed the book, he looked at his twin and asked "What about you Em?" when his sister didn't respond, he lifted his head and frowned "Emira?"

Emira was sitting on the floor, a book in her hand, Edric squinted his eyes and read it out loud "Potions 101?" He sighed "Emira you're supposed to help us research magic!"

Emira sighed "Chill Ed, I already read the book and there was nothing on the case" she closed the book and placed it beside her "Besides, ever since I made that Elixir I've been researching on potions, also a bit of healing, considering..." she pointed to her leg and side.

Edric opened his mouth to say something, but he soon closed it and nodded "I guess that's Fair, I mean it would be useful"

"Right?"

Amity groaned and closed the book "I wonder if Lilith found anything"

Aeolus looked up at the mention of Lilith and chirped "She was reading a book when I checked on her, so it might be possible that she did"

Edric pet him and smiled "Aeolus says that Lilith was reading a book when he checked on her, so maybe she found something?"

"That I did"

The three jumped as Lilith walked into the living room.

"Lilith! Are you feeling better?"

Emira smiled "You find anything?"

Lilith sat beside Amity "I'm feeling much better actually and as a matter of fact, I did."

Amity grinned "Really?!" she jumped up "What did you find?" 

Lilith laughed "Well, I found a way for you three to learn magic." She stared at three children "The magic that Amity learned is known as 'Wild Magic'"

All three blight children blinked. Edric frowned and decided to be the one to ask the question "What is Wild Magic?"

Lilith smiled "I'm glad you asked that question"

"In Ancient times, before the Emperor established the coven system. Witches learned magic by using the runes that were on spell circles, or more specifically they used the runes or glyphs that were found on the magic around them"

Amity could see a tint of sadness in Lilith's eyes as she explained, but instead of asking about it, she decided to just leave it be and instead said "So, I learned Fire Magic by finding the glyph in the spell circle that you casted?" 

Lilith nodded "Yes, and if I am correct. Then this is the way you can learn magic" Lilith sighed and crossed her arms "Now that I'm thinking about it, we haven't checked on the shop have we?" 

Amity shook her head "Not since it began raining." She paused "Wait. Did you remember to put up the barrier? or did we just lose the shop?"

"No I remembered to put the barrier"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Since when does Lilith have a shop?" Both Emira and Edric were looking at the two with a confused expression.

"Oh. Right, So Lilith has a shop were she sells human trash"

" I'm sorry, _trash_? "

"People here really like the things that she- Well actually what _we_ sell"

Emira frowned "You help her?

"Yup"

Edric smiled "Nice" he paused "Wait, can we go see it today? This'll be our chance to explore Bonesborough"

Emira shivered "No thanks. I'll stick to just the shop" she instinctively placed a hand on her side.

Lilith nodded "I suppose it would be good for you to get to know Bonesborough, although" she looked up "You might need something to hide your identities"

Edric and Emira nodded, Amity frowned "Why don't they just go as they are? I mean, the guards won't do anything to them if they threaten to cause some chaos…" she glanced at her siblings with a knowing look.

Emira and Edrix glanced at each other, then smirked "Oh no need to worry Lilith, we'll make sure they don't try anything"

Lilith stared at them and then glanced at Amity, who simply smiled "You'll see later on"

Lilith shook her head "Alright" she stood up and walked towards the staff on the line "Then let's be off" 

The three blight kids, as well as Aeolus jumped up and raced after Lilith.

And soon they were off to Bonesborough.

"What?! Your planning on giving this away ?!" Edric ran forward and hugged a Minifridge that was nearby "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lilith frowned "First of all, Language. Second of all, it won't even work here" 

Edric huffed "Doesn't matter, I'm keeping this" he looked up at her "Can I please keep this?"

Lilith sighed "I suppose" she paused and blinked, "Now that I think about it I have to start thinking of where the two of you are going to sleep" she looked at both of the Blight twins. “Or would the two of you like to share a room with Amiy?”

The blight twins took a small glance at each other before they looked over at their sister, who was looking around the tent for anything that could be used as storage for her clothes and books. They looked away and stared at each other, neither saying a word as they silently conversed with each other. 

The two had thought about this the entire week, ever since they began to live in the house with both Lilith and Amity, ever since they had learned what happened to Amity, how she arrived, what happened to her, and how Lilith stepped up to take care of her instead of leaving them with their parents. And after learning so, the two had decided to tone it down on the teasing as well as the pranks that they would usually pull on their sister, and instead decided to be good siblings to her, and in return she decided to open up to them about her interest and thoughts as well as to personal thoughts(Although she was only telling Emira thus far, but still)

They both looked back at Lilith as she coughed to gain back their attention, Emira nodded at Edric and Edric nodded back at her “We’re fine with sharing a room with her”

Lilith nodded at them and turned back around, exiting the tent, most likely to see a customer. 

Aeolus chirped **“You two are doing good!”**

Edric looked at his friend and tilted his head, he looked at Amity, who was still looking through the piles of junk and then at Emira, who had decided to look through a pile of books, most likely to find something that related to potions or healing. He sighed and whispered “Are we?”

Aeolus nodded **“Just keep on doing your best! Amity loves and holds the two of you really close, you know that”**

“Yeah, bu-”

**“No buts! The two of you might have been… a tad bid bad to her in your world, but that’s besides the point! Now that the three of you are here, you two can decide to do far better than you did before!”**

Edric smiled and pet him, “Thanks buddy”

**“No Problem! Just here to serve my master?”**

Edric frowned “Master?” he sighed “Aeolus, me and you might be connected but I’m not your master, I’m your friend, and you’re part of our family now. So please, just call me Edric or Ed if you want”

Aeolus blinked at him, and then he nodded a smile on his beak **“Got it. Thanks Edric”**

“Hey”

Edric looked up, and Amity stopped what she was doing. Emira stood “What do you guys think we should do today?”

Amity frowned, and Edric tilted his head “What do you mean? Weren’t you the one who didn’t want to explore around Bonesborough?” his sister merely shrugged at him “That was before we got here. Now that we're here, and now that I’m not alone, I want to explore this place and find some place interesting. Besides''

Emira looked at Amity “You can’t be serious when you tell us that you spend your _entire_ day here at the shop”

Amity put her hands into her jackets pockets “Not exactly? I mean, I spend most of my day here with Lilith but sometimes some friends I made here come and strike a conversation”

As if on cue, the three blight children jumped as they heard a call from outside “Yo, Amity!”

Amity smiled “That would be them” she stood up and walked towards the exit, she stopped and looked over her shoulder “Come on, I’ll introduce you to them” she paused “You better not tell them anything embarrassing”

Edric and Emira shared a smile “Wouldn’t think about it, Mittens”

Amity rolled her eyes and stepped out, murmuring a “Whatever” under her breath. The twins exchanged a grin and soon followed after her. As soon as they stepped out, they couldn’t help but blink at the sight of two girls, one with three eyes and the other with silver, almost white eyes.

The girl with three eyes stood there with a bored look on her face, though they could see the hint of a small smile on her face. The girl had her hair tied up in a bun, she wore a red scarf and a varsity jacket that covered a purplish/pinkish dress and black leggings, and to top it off she wore a pair of red boots.

The girl beside her stood with a big grin on her face. She had pinkish-gray hair, with an undercut that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black sweater over a deep red long sleeved shirt as well as a necklace with a red oval shaped gem around her neck, she also wore dark brown shorts over red legging and her brown slacks.

Amity smiled “Hey Boscha, Hey Skara”

The two girls waved at her, then they looked at Edric and Emira and their eyes widened. The silver eyed girl smiled “Are these your siblings? Hi! I’m Skara, it's nice to meet you!” she grinned and extended her hand to them

Edric and Emira smiled, Emira stepped forward and shook the girls hand “Nice to meet you, I’m Emira and this is Edric” Edric smiled and waved at her.

The other girl, who they now assumed was Boscha frowned “You never told us you found them”

Amity shrugged “The Rain kind of got in the way, and I had no way to reach you” she sighed “Anyway, you guys are here earlier than other days? Is there no school today?”

Boscha shook her head “Nope. Bump cancelled it due to the convention that’s happening today”

Now, that caught the attention of Emira. She smiled “A Convention? Sounds interesting” she shared a look with her siblings and grinned “This is our chance to do something interesting! It also gives us a chance to explore”

Edric grinned and looked at her sister, Amity frowned and looked over at Lilith, who was leaning over the counter, almost like she was expecting this to happen. “Can we go?”

Lilith sighed “I suppose. I’m most certain that if I refuse then you wouldn't leave me alone” she gave a look to the twins “Just make sure not to cause any trouble” she lifted her hood and stepped out behind the counter.

Boscha smirked “I’m still surprised that all powerful Raven Lady is super protective”

Aeolus chirped, and the three blights chuckled a bit

Lilith rolled her eyes

“Let's just get going before I regret agreeing to this”

Emira frowned “You know you don’t have to come with us, we can take care of ourselves” she flinched as Lilith raised an eyebrow at her, an unimpressed look on her face as she said “You are aware that there will be guards? And besides, I doubt that you threatening them by ‘Causing Chaos’ will help us out if we want to go unnoticed”

Emira sighed and nodded “Guess your right about that”

Skara smiled at Lilith “We’ll help out if anything happens”

Lilith blinked, and then she gave Skara a soft smile “Thank you, dear" Skara grinned in response "No problem, Lilith!"

Boscha closed her eyes "In any case we should hurry"

Amity frowned "Why?"

"Willow and her two friends are waiting for us"

Emira stepped forward with a small smile on her face at the mention of Willow "Did you say Willow?"

Boscha paused, she nodded "Uh, Yeah? Why? do you know her or something?"

Emira smiled "You could say that"

Boscha gave her a confused look for a moment, but she sighed and turned around. "Whatever, let's just get going"

As they walked through the town, Amity leaned towards Skara "Hey, what's with the scarf?"

Skara grinned "A gift from willow"

"Oh, I see"

"If you two don't shut up, I swear I will set both of your heads on fire"

Amity and Skara only laughed in response, Emira and Edric soon joined, And Even Lilith gave a small smile.

But she stopped and turned around when she felt a powerful presence around them. She looked around and frowned when she only spotted the usual people in Bonesborough. She sighed and turned around.

Amity looked up at her "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just thought" Lilith looked over her shoulder "That I felt someone nearby"

"Someone you know?"

Lilith smiled “In a way”

Unbeknownst to the group, a white cloaked figure stood on the roof of a building, they grinned under the cloaked and stared at the owl that sat on their shoulder “Looks like we found her” they sighed “Y’know, It's been so long since the two of us have had a good sparring match” they smiled “I think it's about time we change that” they looked down at the group once more “Don’t you think so as well, Lily?”

* * *

Amity’s eyes were wide as she scanned around the building the convention was being held in. She looked around, in every corner she could see witches all around and she could see tons, perhaps hundredths of stands. Such which were named ‘Big dog coven’ or ‘Puns coven’ and there were even some like ‘The knitting coven’.

She looked up at Lilith, remembering what she had been told about the main nine covens. “You never said there were this many covens”, Lilith smiled at her “I didn’t think they would be important to mention, after all the only ones that truly matter are the main nine”

Emira and Edric turned to look at her and asked “What are covens?”

“Covens are a group of witches that focuses on the certain type of magic you want to focus on, or depending on which track you are in." She smiled "For example, if you would like to get into Beast Keeping, then you would be in the Beast Keeping Coven" She chuckled as Edric's eyes sparkled with interest “Or if you want to focus on Potions, then you would be in the Potion coven” she chuckled once more as Emira blinked at her, the same expression as her brothers on her face. “I could keep on going, but you get the point”

Amity looked over to Skara, who smiled and nodded “She’s a hundred percent correct!” she crossed her arms “But it's also kinda annoying?” Boscha raised an eyebrow at her “Oh?” Skara sheepishly nodded “Yeah, I mean I like being in the Bard Track but I sometimes wish I could also be in the Oracle track, I mean imagine what i could do!”

Edric tilted his head “Bard Track? Let me guess, it focuses on music?” he smiled as Skara nodded “Yup! And not just on music, we combine all kinds of things with our instruments and singing, depending on what you like.”

“What kinds of things can you do?”

Skara grinned “We’ll talk about it as we look around the convention”

Edric nodded “Alright”

Emira stared at Boscha, and Boscha stared back at her with a confused look on her face “What?” "What track are you in" "Used to be in the Plant Track, but Bump switched me to the Potion Track" Emira's eyes shined for a moment, she shook her head "Mind giving me some pointers?" Boscha stared at her before she sighed and gave her a smile "Sure"

The two pairs were soon in a full out conversation, Amity looked up at Lilith "Hey, can you tell me the name of the nine covens?" Lilith nodded with a smile "Abomination, Plant, Illusion, Bard, Beast Keeping, Construction, Healing, Oracle and Potions" she paused "But there is one that is above those nine. The Emperor's Coven"

Amity blinked at the amount of venom she heard in Lilith's voice when she mentioned The Emperor's Coven. She shook her head and frowned, mumbling "Who would have thought a guy like him would have his own coven"

Lilith frowned as well "You would be surprised with the amount of people that want to join that coven"

Amity simply hummed in response and she crossed her arms.

'"Amity!"

She jumped as she heard her name being called, she turned her head and smiled at the sight of Willow, who was wearing her usual school uniform. Willow stopped in front of her, a smile on her face “You guys came to the convention!”

Amity smiled “We didn’t want to stay at the shop all day. Besides, I wanted to see what the convention would have to offer” she looked around “If I’m going to be honest, It's still a little bit overwhelming to be honest” 

Willow smiled at her friend “You’ll get used to it”

Amity shrugged “Only time will tell”

They both jumped as a voice yelled out “Hey, Willow!”

Willow turned around, and Amity looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened again, but not with shock, instead with interest at the two people who suddenly showed up and began walking towards them. Well, actually she was interested in one of the two if she was going to be more specific. 

Two kids were walking towards them. The boy was short, Amity could tell that he was a lot younger than all of them. He had dark skin, black hair and Silver eyes, he also wore the usual Hexide uniform, the only difference was that his track color was cyan. Amity looked up at one of the Nine Main Banners that hung on top of the convention and found the right color. She frowned _Mirrors...I wonder what covens he's in_

Amity shook her head and instead turned her gaze to the other kid that was beside him, the one that peaked her interests the most. The kid was a girl, she had dark blue hair, Tan skin and Bright red eyes(which were quite intriguing if Amity was going to be honest). The Girl was tall, almost the same height as Edric, she also wore the traditional Hexide uniform, but her track colors were Blue(Amity made sure to keep a mental note to research the covens when they returned home) The girl also had sharp fangs as well as black nails that seemed to look like claws, which were the sharpest Amity had ever seen a witch have during her time in the Boiling Isles. Well, not counting The Raven Beast of course.

Amity didn't think the girl was weird! No, nothing like that.

It was something that Amity couldn't place. There was something about this girl that she couldn't quite comprehend, something that kept driving Amity's attention.

Amity just didn't know what it was.

Willow smiled "Hey Luz, Hey Gus"

The girl, who she assumed was a hundred percent Luz, stepped forward and grinned again, which gave Amity another look at her long fangs. "Hey Willow, you suddenly sped off. Any reason why?" Luz stopped and glanced at Amity, her eyes widened and she smiled widely "It's you!"

Amity blinked

Willow frowned in confusion "You two know each other?"

Luz smiled "In a way" she looked back at Amity "I helped her get out of Hexide before Bump managed to catch her" she smiled again "It's nice to see you again, Human!"

Amity blinked, and that's when she remembered. Back when she first went to Hexide, the person who had helped her, it was Luz! Amity shook her head and smiled "Thanks for that by the way" She paused "Oh, and my names Amity Blight by the way"

Luz blinked, before she smiled "Nice to meet you Amity"

"Whoa. Your ears are so round, you really are a human huh?"

She jumped and looked at the boy, who she now knew his name as, Gus. She smiled "Weird right?"

Gus shook her head "Not weird, Interesting!"

Willow smiled "Don't you guys think you should introduce yourselves?" She chuckled as both of her friends jumped and nodded, both mumbling a small "Sorry" under their breath as they took a step back from Amity.

Gus coughed "I'm Augustus Porter, But you can call me Gus if you want! I'm in the Illusion Track"

Luz smiled, she soon grinned and jokingly bowed "My name is Luz, Luz Noceda. I'm in the healing track, It's a pleasure to meet you Amity Blight" she stood straight and crossed her arms "Your here for the convention right? What are you planning to do?"

Amity shrugged "We don't really know, to be honest I was planning on looking around with my siblings and Lilith-" she turned around and blinked when she didn't find them standing there anymore. She groaned and held her head "Actually, scratch that, I might as well spend the whole time looking for them and hoping that they-...that two of them didn't cause any chaos"

She began to walk off. But she stopped when Luz grabbed her hand, she looked over her shoulder and frowned, but soon she tilted her head when she saw that Luz was grinning at her "Why don't you spend some time with us? We can teach you a bit more about the covens and all that"

"But what about my siblings? What if they get hurt?"

Luz let go of her hand and smiled "Don't worry, Skara and Boscha are with them. They won't let anything happen to them. So" she grinned at her "You wanna hang out with us?" she opened her eyes and with those warm red eyes stared at Amity with excitement and joy.

Amity blinked, She let out a sigh as she smiled and Nodded "Sure"

Luz grinned and turned around, staring at Gus and Willow as she said "Lets get exploring then!"

As Amity followed behind them, she couldn't help but stare at Luz. What was it about this girl that peaked her interest? Was it the eyes? or Was it the fangs and claws? or was it just the fact that Luz seemed to have that strange atmosphere around her?

Amity shook her head and pushed those thoughts away, and she simply followed behind the group as they began to explain some things about The Coven System.

**0Oo**

Edric and Emira would admit that they felt rather bad about ditching their sister like that. But it wasn't on purpose! They actually had a reason for that. 

"Are you sure we'll be able to find anything around wild magic around here?" Edric turned to Boscha with a frown, the girl simply smiled "Trust me, the convention will have at least ONE person who knows about that stuff" she sighed and crossed her arms ``But if I'm being honest? Your chances of finding someone are low, so it's best you don't get your hopes up"

Skara frowned and punched Boscha on the shoulder, which caused the girl to glared at her, she turned to the twins "I'm sure we'll find someone, but if we don't then I can give you a list of places were you might find someone who can help you"

Emira crossed her arms "So where exactly are these places? Somewhere far?" she frowned as Skara nodded, "Some of them are on far places, but if you can get Lilith to lend you her staff then there's no Issue getting there"

"Wait. Are their distant Islands out there?"

Boscha nodded "Yup. The Boiling Isles are the biggest ones yet, the others are just chunks of land that Drifted off from the Isles" Emira frowned "How do they just 'drift' off?" Boscha looked at the twins "Well, don't wanna scare ya but-"

"There's a dragon underneath the water!"

The twins, as well as Aeolus jumped as Skara jumped at them with her hands raised above her, a grin on her face which allowed them to see her small fangs. They blinked at her, "Wait. Did you say there was a dragon?"

Skara giggled "Not Exactly a Dragon, it's a Leviathan. A long time ago the Leviathan came up from the water and fought the witches that lived in the Boiling Isles at the time. The Witches managed to drive it back to the sea but it didn't go down easily." She smiled "In a last move the leviathan took apart most of the boiling isles and made them drift into a farther location, and some were actually caused by some storms here" she shrugged "Nothing to bad"

Edric and Emira gave her the most dead look they could muster.

Boscha chuckled and looked away as she tried to hold back her laughter, she sighed "Guess you humans don't have this kind of thing at home?"

"Nope"

"Wanna get a book to figure it all out?"

"Yes, please"

Skara frowned "But wait, the library is at the other side of town, how exactly are we going to go there. I mean, Lilith only agreed to come HERE, she didn't say anything about leaving without her"

Emira sighed "Skara's right, we should just look around for any tips on wild magic"

**"Lilith doesn't have to know"**

They turned to look at Edric as he grinned and looked at Aeolus "Your right about that Little buddy"

Boscha and Skara blinked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Emira smiled "Edric can understand Aeolus"

"Whoa! He knows Beast Tongue?!"

Edric turned to look at Skara "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the ability to talk to beasts?" Skara tilted her head "Like, how you can understand Aeolus"

Edric frowned "That's not what Lilith called it. She said it was known as beast taming magic"

Skara nodded “It is! But the skill that you have, is known as Beast Tongue, it's basically the ability to talk to any kind of beast”

Aeolus chirped **"Tell her it depends on the Beast! There are a lot of different types of Beast tongue out there, some for talking for Birds and others for aquatic beasts, and then there's also Dragons and Demons, Although for demons you don't really need to learn the Tongue, you just need to know how to talk to them without angering them"**

Edric frowned "How do you know so much about this?"

**"Cause I'm a Beast Myself! Besides, there's a lot more when it comes to Beast Tongue. I know a lot more if you want to know"**

"Yes, please" he paused "Wait, but how can I understand you? Is it a type of Beast Tongue?"

Aeolus sighed and shook his head **"Nope. You see, some beasts-like me and my mother, are slightly stronger than others. You have to be able to connect with them in order to understand them, this also goes for Dragons and Leviathans"**

"Plural? So there's more than one?"

**"Yup!"**

As the two continued to talk, the three girls stood to the side awkwardly staring as the two continued to talk. Boscha frowned "This is weird", Emira nodded "Trust me, it doesn't get any better"

Skara clapped her hands, which made Edric and Aeolus stop.

Edric blinked "Oh, Right. So Aeolus says that Beast Tongue depends on the beast your trying to understand"

Skara blinked "Really?"

Edric nodded at her "Yup"

Emira sighed "Anyway, are you two still planning to go to the library?" She frowned as both Edric and Boscha nodded, she glanced at Skara who only shrugged at her "Nothing we can do to stop them"

The younger blight twin looked at her brother, she sighed "If Lilith gets angry at you, don't expect me to help you get out of it. And once you get the book" she paused "Once you get the books we need you come straight back here. Understood?"

Edric did a mock salute as he grinned at her "Yes, Ma'am!" he looked at Boscha and smiled "Come on, let's get going" he walked past Emira and Skara as he made his way to the exit. 

Boscha sighed and looked at Emira and Skara "We'll be back soon" she walked past them and ran in order to catch up with Edric who was already getting near the door. She stopped and looked back at them one more time before she followed behind Edric.

"You know, even though it's not that easy to see, Boscha really cares about the safety of both of you"

Emira blinked, she looked at Skara with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?" she tilted her head as Skara giggled "I mean, How can you tell? We just met, she can't possibly care about us this soon"

Skara smiled "Your right about that, but even if Boscha doesn't really show it she does care about the friendship that she has with Amity, and since the two of you are her older siblings, it only makes sense for her to want to keep the two of you safe. Not to mention that Lilith would probably have her head if anything happened to the two of you"

Emira couldn't help but snort at the last part

Skara grinned "Wanna know a secret?"

Emira smirked "Oh? What kind of secret?"

Skara giggled and turned around, heading down the hall with her hands in her pockets. Emira followed after her and soon they were walking side by side, Skara looked up at her and smiled "Boscha is always...Misunderstood. People keep their distance from her because they're afraid of her, but it's also her fault for keeping her distance and not letting anyone get close"

Emira frowned "And how did you get so close to her? I mean, if you don't mind me asking"

Skara smiled "Well, she tried her best to push me away. But I would always go back and talk to her, to me it didn't really matter if she answered or not, or if she tried to scare me away or make me sad." Skara laughed "And then one day she talked back to me. And then the rest was history"

Emira smiled "Your a good friend"

Skara tilted her head "Really?"

"I mean, Yeah. From the sound of it, Boscha did her best to push you away and yet you always tried again, speaking of which. Why didn't you just give up on Boscha?"

Skara shrugged "It seemed like she was lonely. Not to mention that she comes from a very well known family, known for their good skills on magic and potions. But since Boscha had chosen-well, more like forced into the plant track, it meant that she had to do a lot more in order not to displease her parents. But then Amity showed up, and for the first time in her life, she finally accepted help without a fight."

Emira blinked "Huh"

"I know right. And what was more surprising is that she and Willow began to talk."

Emira raised an eyebrow "They didn't talk before?"

Skara laughed "Not really. They were in the same track before, but Boscha didn't accept Willow's help, no surprise there. But after the whole vine incident at school, the two began to talk and get close, then we met Luz and Gus, and the rest of it is all history."

"How close are they?"

"Really close"

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, you can tell. I mean, Willow kind of keeps Boscha from getting into fights, especially when those Glandus kids show up. She's also beginning to help Boscha with her potion making. And let me tell you, when it comes to potion making, she would _never_ accept help from anyone, but I guess Willow is a special exception"

Emira blinked at her before she smiled "Willow sounds like a good friend"

"She is"

"You know, when I first met her it was when I was trying to find a way out of Bonesborough"

"Did you get lost?"

"Yup"

"Not really surprised. It is a big town"

"Yeah. Anyway, when we first met I offered to help her with some plant pots. We talked about our family, it was kind of nice to be honest." She paused and looked at a dark hallway, where she could see a man leaning on the wall.

The man had tan skin and long dark brown hair, he wore a purple cloak that covered his entire body, and a claymore, as well as a light black staff with a black wooden carved three headed dog sitting on it, that were both leaning on the wall. But what was more mysterious of all was the fact that the man had his hand extended in front of him, a small gust of wind flowing in his palm.

It was strange.

Emira frowned and looked at Skara "Hey, Who's that?"

Skara stopped and looked at him "Oh, That's Farris"

Emira frowned "Farris?"

"Luz's grandfather"

"Wait." she turned and looked at Skara with a wide eyed expression "That's Luz's grandfather?"

"Yup. I'm actually surprised why he's here, he doesn't really come out of his home unless it's to talk to Luz, or to visit his daughter and son." Skara frowned in confusion, she turned and looked at a nearby stand "Hey, I think he might have something. What do you think, Emira?... Emira?"

She turned to look and her eyes widened slightly as she saw Emira walking towards Farris.

She sighed "Well this is going to be interesting"

She watched as Emira stopped in front of Farris and waved at him, calling out his name. Farris opened his eyes and stared down at her, his yellow eyes gleamed at Emira as he examined her. 

He blinked and closed his hand, which made the small gust disappear.

He stood straight and looked down at her "A human?"

Emira nodded "My name is Emira"

Farris raised an eyebrow "What is a human doing here?"

Since Lilith had told them that no one could know about the portal, Emira lied through her teeth as she looked up at the man "I kind of ended up here. I don't know how, I just did"

Farris frowned "Do you need to find a way back to your realm? If so, then I hate to inform you that I know nothing of that knowledge"

Emira blinked "Um, I'm actually fine. For the time being, me and my siblings are staying with a witch that agreed to take care of us" she looked up at him and frowned at the look on his face.

He seemed conflicted, no, it was more like he was intrigued. 

Emira paled, had she made a mistake by telling him? she hoped not.

"So there's more of you?"

Emira nodded "Y-yes? Um, hey you aren't planning on telling the guards are you?"

Farris let out a loud laugh, Emira glanced at Skara, Skara simply shrugged at her. Farris soon stopped and shook his head with a small smile on his face "I will do no such thing. I may be a witch, but I certainly do not follow the Emperors rules"

Emira tilted her head "Are you a wanted witch then?

Farris shook his head "Not exactly. I suppose you could call me, a 'Wild' Witch"

Emira blinked "Wait, you know wild magic?!"

Farris stopped at that "Yes, I do. The question here is, how does a human know of such a thing?" he leaned down and stared at Emira straight in the eyes " Emira? was it?" he nodded in confirmation as Emira nodded at that, "Now, let me ask you this Emira. Do you know anything about wild magic?"

Emira shook her head "No. I'm actually trying to learn about it"

Farris raised an eyebrow "Oh? is there a reason for that?"

Emira nodded "Actually, there is"

"Mind telling me?"

Emira glanced once more at Skara, only to see that he girl was walking towards them. Skara stopped in front of them and smiled at Farris “Hey there old man!” 

Farris blinked at him, he smiled “It’s nice to see you, Skara. Tell me, how is Luz doing? Is she doing well at Hexide?”

Skara smiled at him and nodded “Yup!” she paused “Well, she has been getting into trouble lately. Oh, don’t worry about it, it isn’t anything dangerous. She’s just been doing a lot of pranks lately”

Farris stared at her, and then he let out a loud laugh “Ha! That’s my granddaughter” he breathed out and smiled “I’m glad she’s doing well”

Emira let out a cough in order to get the attention of both of them

“Ah” Farris looked back at her “I’m sorry about that.” He smiled at her “Now, Why do you want to know about Wild Magic?”

“Well, It happened last week..”

Emira soon began to tell the events that unfolded the previous week.

**0Oo**

Lilith hadn’t meant to leave the blight children behind like that. 

It was simply a feeling that was telling her to move forward and look around for something- or someone, and she certainly wasn’t the only one who felt it. She absentmindedly glanced at Raviti, who was now sitting on her shoulder.

Raviti’s blue eyes were glowing, flashing as it looked around.

Lilith frowned “Who are we supposed to be looking for?”

Raviti turned her head towards Lilith and let out a soft caw, Lilith tilted her head in confusion as her grip around her staff tightened _Someone we know? But who? I haven’t gotten close to anyone-well, not counting the blight children of course, so who??_

Lilith sighed and looked at Raviti ``Are you sure it’s someone we know? I mean, who could it even be? I left everybody I knew behind, Unless-”

Lilith let out a gasp

_No. It couldn't be her, could it? She’s always away on more important missions. Unless she’s here because of Edric and Emira_

Lilith gritted her teeth _Damn... I should have known he would have contacted her_

Lilith glanced at Raviti once more. Her eyes were still glowing, and she was looking around more frantically.

Lilith frowned “She’s getting closer”

“She’s already here~”

Lilith jumped and looked to her side, where she was met with a grinning face she hadn’t seen in years. Her hair was long and still as wild as ever, her skin was pale and her eyes were the same, she looked exactly the same as she did so long ago, except for the fact that she now wore a white cloak and in her hand was a wooden staff with an owl sitting on top of it.

Lilith frowned “Hello, Edalyn”

Edalyn, or as she preferred to be called, Eda, grinned at her “Nice to see you sis, how long has it been?”

“Since you’ve tried to hunt me down? mm...It’s been exactly one month”

Eda nodded “Ah, My sweet big sister. Have you been keeping track? Is that how bad you’ve missed me?” She looked up at her with a teasing look in her eye, but Lilith could tell that there was something else behind that gaze of hers

“So what have-”

“What do you want?”

Eda frowned “Huh?”

Lilith crossed her arms and stared down at her younger sister “I doubt that you came here just to see me. What are you planning?”

Eda looked at her big sister straight in the eyes and then looked towards one of the many exits “Let's take this outside shall we? We wouldn’t want to cause a ruckus now would we?”

“Indeed”

Eda nodded and began to lead her sister outside. As soon as the two stepped out into the sunlight, she raised her hand and brought her sister's hood down. Lilith blinked and looked at her Sister, only to be meet with a gentle smile “I’d rather see you without your hood on, it has been a long time since we’ve talked”

Lilith blinked, she sighed and nodded “I suppose you're right” she looked around and spotted a nearby bench “Let us sit down, shall we? It will also give our palisman to get to know each other”

Eda grinned “Good idea sis!” she walked towards the bench and immediately sat down, she looked up at her sister and waved her over “C’mon, hurry up you slowpoke”

Lilith sighed and nodded “I’m going. I’m going”

She sat down beside her sister and looked at Raviti, smiling at her as the black raven gently flew from her shoulder and sat on her lap and stared up at Eda. Eda grinned and did the same with her own palisman, the owl blinked and jumped onto Eda’s lap, where it continued to stare at Raviti.

Eda smiled “This is Owlbert”

Owlbert stared up at Lilith and cooed at her, which managed to get a smile out of Lilith. Raviti hopped forward and cawed at Owlbert, before it jumped from Lilith’s lap and flew into the air. Owlbert cooed and followed behind.

Lilith smiled “Stay close you two”

The two palisman nodded at her before taking flight into the sky.

As soon as the two palisman were gone, Lilith looked at her sister and frowned “Why are you here, Edalyn?”

Eda huffed “I’d prefer if you called me ‘Eda’ please, and if you must know, I am here due to a special mission that was given to me personally from Emperor Belos” she looked at her sister “I’m sure you're aware of those humans that are wanted right?”

Lilith tensed, she glanced at her sister and frowned “I have, but what does that have to do with you?”

“The Emperor asked me to hunt them down and return them to him”

Lilith felt a flicker of anger run through her entire body. 

_He reached out to her just to get Edric and Emira? And who does he think he is? Trying to get them back as if the two of them were his property_ Lilith clenched her fist _If I even see a single guard try to take them or even lay a hand on them, I will personally rip their magic vile sack out of their body._

“Hello? Titan to Lilith, you still there?”

Lilith blinked, she coughed “Yes, I apologize for that” she paused “Is that really the only reason you're here? If my memory serves me right-and I know it does, you don’t necessarily follow orders”

Eda grinned “You know me so well” she paused and nodded “Yeah, That isn’t the reason i’m here today”

Lilith stared at her “So? Why exactly are you here?”

“I’m here for you”

Lilith frowned “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I am not coming with you to the Emperor’s coven”

“But Lilith!-”

“No”

Eda frowned “Lilith, your-” she looked around before she continued “Your cursed, Lilith. If you continue on like this, your magic will be gone completely! Besides, what if...What if you get stuck in that form forever? You’ll get hunted down and killed”

Lilith stared at her sister “I’ll be alright on my own. I survived so far by myself”

Eda frowned “Lilith, please-”

“No and that’s final.” Lilith looked at her sister, “I Understand that you're worried, but I will be fine on my own. Besides, I...I don’t want you to get hurt by trying to help me”

As she walked back towards the building, Raviti flew back down and sat on her shoulder once more. Lilith stopped and looked over her shoulder “Despite everything that has happened, I’m proud of you...Y’know about you being in the Emperor's coven, it was always...your dream wasn’t it?” she looked away and walked back inside, but not before she once again said “I’m proud of you”

Once Lilith had gone back inside, Eda let out a sigh and placed a hand on Owlberts head “That didn’t go as planned, now did it?”

She frowned “Not to mention that she kept those humans a secret from me...she must really care about them, huh?” Eda smirked as an idea formed in her mind “Owlbert, I think I just got an idea”

Owlbert cooed at her, a worried look on his face

“Don’t worry, it won’t be anything to bad, I promise” She began to walk towards the building a smirk still on her face “But I can’t promise that no one will get hurt”

Owlbert sighed as his witch entered the building, sometimes his witch could be a little scary.

* * *

“And that’s what the Illusion is all about” Gus’s cheerful voice rang out as he bowed at Amity,Luz and Willow, as two more Illusion track members popped up behind him.

Amity blinked “So you guys use magic to entertain people?”

Gus smiled “In a sense, yes” he paused “But! There’s more to it than just using it as a way to entertain people. We can create exact duplicates of us or of objects, and we can even change the appearance of ourselves or others” he smiled at Amity “There’s so much more to it, I mean, if your willing to learn”

Amity nodded with a smile “Sure, I’d be honored to learn from someone as talented as you” she blinked as Gus blushed and looked away, she turned towards Luz and Willow “Did I say something wrong?”

Willow giggled “It’s the first time that Gus has been praised by a human, so it’s kinda normal for him to be happy about it”

“Willow!”

Luz grinned and wrapped an arm around Willow’s shoulder as she laughed “C’mon Gus, I mean, nobody can blame you. You are a big fan of humans after all”

Gus glared at both his friends before he sighed and looked away from them, a blush still on his face. “Lets just keep looking around, I’m sure that Amity wants to learn as much as she can while she’s here”

Luz removed herself from Willow and walked towards Amity “Where do you wanna go next?” she tilted her head as Amity gazed towards one of the many stands, she looked towards it and smiled as she recognized the name of the covin “The Healing Covin, huh? Any particular reason you're interested in it?”

Amity jumped, she looked up at Luz’s smiling face “oh, Uh- I want to check it out because my sister is interested on learning that type of magic, y’know, just in case one of us gets hurt” she blinked as Luz crossed her arms, a cocky look on her face, she looked at Willow with a raised eyebrow.

Willow smiled “Luz here is apart of the Healing Track”

Amity blinked “You did mention that, actually, why are you in the Healing Track?”

Luz laughed and scratched the back of her head, she grinned and looked at Amity “Yeah, my family has a long connection to the Healing Coven, as such most of my family are well known-and experienced doctors, so it's only natural that I continue with the family legacy” she smiled and looked at the stand once more

Amity could almost see a flash of sadness run through Luz’s red eyes, but she must have imagined it because it was gone in a matter of seconds as Luz looked back at her. 

“Anyway, you really want to learn as much as you can, don’t you?”

Amity blinked, she slowly nodded “Y-yeah. I mean” she took a deep breath “Ever since we got here, me and my siblings have gone through a lot, and even still we have a lot to learn about this world. It’s not going to be easy, but I’m going to learn everything about magic and everything that this world has to offer. I won’t give up until I know I learned everything I could”

Luz stared at her, her mouth was slightly opened, a look of awe on her face. She closed her mouth and smiled at Amity “Your really amazing Amity”

Amity tilted her head “Huh?”

Luz shook her head and looked at the stand once more “The Healing Track-and Coven, focuses on healing magic, the witches that learn it have to be completely concentrated so that they can fully heal the wound. Oh, and we can also learn certain spells that allow us to absentmindedly heal someone without even forming the spell circle for it, there’s also some spells that will allow you to heal creatures without injuring them-”

As Luz continued to ramble on, Willow couldn’t help but smirk and lean towards Gus “I can see where this is going”

Gus frowned and tilted his head “What are you talking about?”

Willow sighed “Oh don’t worry about it” she looked back at her friends and frowned when she noticed some guards nearby, and it seemed like she wasn’t the only one who didn’t notice them, she watched as Luz looked behind Amity and frowned.

“Gus?”

Gus hummed “Yeah?”

“Think you can make a duplicate of Amity?”

Gus frowned and turned to where Willow’s gaze was, his eyes widened and nodded. Lifting his hand and drawing a cyan circle in the air.

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and turned the other way as Gus poofed the clone into existence. The two walked away from there and hid behind the corner, Luz looked around the corner and watched as the guards walked towards Willow and Gus.

She frowned “We have to get out of here.”

Amity nodded “Any ideas of where to go?”

Luz nodded “Yeah, maybe we can go-” she stopped as she heard Amity yelp, she turned around at lightning speed and gasped as she saw an orange haired woman. She frowned “Edalyn Clawthorne”

Eda raised an eyebrow, she frowned “I prefer if you would call me Eda, please”

Luz frowned and looked at Amity, who was being held by Eda, she stood tall and glared at her “Let go of Amity”

Eda shook her head “No can do kid, the Emperor really wants his hands on this human and her siblings.”

Luz clenched her fists “But they didn’t do anything wrong” she frowned as Eda sighed at her “Why does he even want them? He’s the strongest witch in the Boiling Isles, Why in Titan’s sake would he want some humans?”

“None of your concern, Kid”

“Luz”

“Hm?’

“My name is Luz Noceda, not ‘Kid’”

Eda stared at her, she grinned “You’ve got guts, Luz, I like that.” she sighed “Anyway, I can’t just let go of this human-Uh, I can’t let go of Amity here. I need her in order to talk to my dear sister of mine”

Amity blinked “Sister?”

Luz frowned “Please let her go”

Eda walked past her as she carried Amity under her arm. Luz stood there, her hands clenched into fists as she slowly followed behind them.

**0Oo**

“That’s all I know about Wild Magic”

Emira nodded at him, “Thanks so much Mr. Noceda” she blinked as she saw Farris winced at the name, she tilted her head at him “Are you ok sir?”

Skara snorted “He doesn’t like formalities”

Emira frowned “Really?” she looked back at him “Is that true?”

Farris nodded “Yes, I don’t like people calling me that-especially children, it makes me feel old” he glared as Skara snickered at that “I’m not that old!”

Skara smirked “Sure~”

Emira laughed, she shook her head “Anyway, I’m glad for everything you taught me Farris. This is really going to help us out later on” she smiled “Speaking of which, are you going to go see your granddaughter?”

Farris shook his head “Not today”

Skara frowned “Why not?”

Farris smiled and grabbed both his staff and claymore, he sighed and stared down at the two girls “I have the feeling that today isn’t the right time. I sense that today might be the start of a strong connection with her and somebody else” he smiled “I can’t get in the way of that, now can I?”

Skara and Emira shared a confused glance. He chuckled and turned around “I have to get going Now.” He smiled at both of them and nodded “Tell Luz I said hello, ok? And make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble”

Skara nodded at him “We’ll do our best”

Farris smiled at them and nodded, he turned around and walked towards the exit. Once he was gone, Emira turned to look at Skara with a confused look on her face “He’s a mysterious guy, is he actually Luz’s grandfather?”

Skara nodded at her “Yup. I was kinda surprised too when I met him, they’re really alike when you think about it” she giggled at Emira’s confused look “You’ll get to see it sooner or later”

Emira smiled “Whatever you say”

“Ah, there you are” the two jumped as Lilith’s voice rang out between them, they turned to look at Lilith and smiled “Oh, hey Lilith. Where have you been?”

Lilith simply shrugged at them “I’ve been looking around the convention” she frowned and looked around “Where are Edric and Boscha?”

Emira jumped and grinned nervously at her “They’re looking around the convention” she laughed and looked towards an area where she saw white cloaked figures “Hey, what's going on there?”

Lilith looked over and frowned when she saw members of the Emperors Coven, she sighed “It seems like the leader of the Emperor’s Coven will be here today” she looked back at them “Why don’t we go look for Amity?”

Emira tilted her head “The Coven leader?” then she broke out into a huge grin “Let's go check it out. I’m kinda curious about what the Coven leader is like” she looked up and raised an eyebrow at the frown that Lilith was wearing “You ok, Lilith? You look kinda..uh-”

Skara jumped in “Conflicted”

Emira nodded “Yeah, you look conflicted about the whole idea. Is something wrong?” she frowned as she noticed that Lilith’s gaze seemed to be far away, as if she wasn’t really there with them. Emira took a deep breath and walked towards Lilith, grabbing the woman's hand and looking up at her “Are you ok?”

Lilith jumped and looked down at Emira, she smiled “I’m alright” she paused “Lets go check it out”

“Are you sure?”

Lilith nodded “Yes, I mean, it would make sense for you to know at least ONE of the Coven leaders” she smiled “I must admit that I really am curious of how they are doing it this year”

Emira tilted her head “They do this every year?”

Skara nodded “Yup! Every year they introduce the Emperor's coven to all the young witches, but this year is especially special”

Both Lilith and Emira turned to look at Skara with a confused expression on their faces. She smiled at them and pointed at a nearby sign “Like Lilith said, the leader of the Coven is going to be here this year. Now, I don’t know much about the conventions that happened before I was born, but I’m pretty sure that the leader of the Emperors Coven rarely shows their face to the public” she hummed and crossed her arms “Speaking of which, who’s the new Coven leader?”

Emira looked at Lilith “Do you know?”

Lilith stared at her and instead began to walk forward, pulling her along as their hands were still intertwined “Why don’t we go see?”

Emira nodded and looked back at Skara “You coming?”

Skara shook her head “Nah, I’m gonna keep looking around and see if there’s anything interesting. Have fun you two” and with that she turned around, and began to walk away from them.

“Emira?”

Emira looked back at Lilith “Lets go”

Lilith nodded and pulled her inside. And as soon as they entered, they couldn’t help but look around with wide eyes. The place was a big theater, the seats were filled with many young witches, all who seemed to wear excited looks on their face. 

Emira looked up at Lilith “I guess the Emperor’s Coven is a big deal?” she giggled as Lilith let out a groan and nodded “Unfortunately so” “You don’t like it?” Lilith gave her a raised eyebrow “Emira. The Emperor has been trying to catch me for years, you really think I would like a whole Coven that practically has his name in it?”

“Wait. Is his name actually Emperor Belos? Or does he have an actual name besides a formal title?”

Lilith merely shrugged at her “That is something even I do not know”

“Huh” she paused “You know, the guy keeps getting creepier and creepier” 

Lilith snorted at that

Emira smiled “Hey, how about we go sit down and watch the show? We might as well enjoy ourselves before we go look for Amity and Edric” Lilith nodded and led them to an open area, and as the two sat down, Emira managed to catch the sight of both Willow and Gus.

They were sitting a good distance from them, but Emira could tell that they looked anxious, no, not anxious, they looked..worried. But why? Did something happen? Emira frowned and looked up at Lilith.

Lilith had her arms crossed, her staff leaning at her side and Raviti sitting on her shoulder. She seemed completely relaxed, her expression on the other hand began to tell a different story. Lilith seemed tense, anxious, as if she were waiting for the whole building to fall on her and everybody in the building. 

Emira couldn’t understand why, but she knew that Lilith would tell her if it was extremely important. Or at least she hoped she would, but she doubted that Lilith would repeat that same mistake twice.

Suddenly the lights turned off

“It’s starting”

Emira looked at Lilith and smiled “Let's enjoy the show, shall we?”

The lights turned back on and lit up the stage down below, an old man stepped forward. Beside her, Emira could hear Lilith let out a quiet laugh “It seems like he hasn’t changed much”

Emira raised an eyebrow but didn’t press into it

“Hello! Bonesborough. It is that time of the year where the witches of the Boiling Isles are introduced to many covens available to them as they develop into strong and powerful witches. But alas, that isn’t what today is about, now, if I may ask the students out in the crowd “What is the height of magical achievement?” ”

“Is it this?”

Emira turned to look at the exact moment as a boy made his head bigger, causing him to fall over.

The man sighed “I have failed you as a principal”

Lilith snorted beside her

He sighed “No. It is about being selected by the best of the best, by the most powerful of the powerful. And there is none better than the jewel of the coven system and the enforcers of His will, the Emperor’s Coven!”

The theatre broke into loud applause and cheers. It was so loud that Emira winced and raised her hands to cover her ears, she glanced up at Lilith and her eyes slightly widened as she saw Lilith glare at the mention of The Emperor’s Coven

_I guess she really hates him. Can’t blame her to be honest_

“Now. Feast your eyes on this elite force, each member handpicked to help usher a new age of controlled magic”

In a puff of smoke, three cloaked figures appeared and vowed as the crowd cheered louder. Emira winced again “Could they be any louder?”

“Members of the Emperor’s Coven have access to all-yes, all forms of magic. But alas only the best can ascend these ranks. And someday that could be one of you!”

Emira frowned “That sounds kind of unfair”

“Hm?”

She looked at Lilith “I mean, the fact that only members of _his_ Coven are allowed to use all forms of magic. Sounds kind of messed up to me”

Lilith nodded “Indeed it is”

“And Now. I am pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of the Emperor’s Coven, you know her,you love her! Eda!”

Emira froze _Eda?!_

**_“Some Human thing that Eda Found”_ **

Emira shook her head and glanced at Lilith. _Did she know about this?_ She looked back at the crowd and frowned when she didn’t see anybody appear.

That was when she heard the sound of an Owls Call, she looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a spectral owl flying onto the ground. The Owl burst into orange orbs as a cloaked figure appeared.

The Audience once again burst into cheers and applause. The cloaked figure took off their cloak and threw it onto the ground. Emira stared at the woman who had an orange mane. She blinked

_It's the girl from the photo!_

Eda gave a large grin to the crowd “Like Bumpikins said, only the best and strongest can get into the great and amazing Emperor’s Covens” She sighed and shook her head “But, today I have a very special announcement to give you all”

She snapped her fingers, and beside her a small figure popped up.

Emira jumped up “Amity!”

Lilith’s eyes widened, her jaw tightened. She stood up and let out a menacing growl “Edalyn…”

The crowd gasped as they stared down at Amity, Eda nodded “I have found one of the humans that our dear Emperor is after. Now” she placed a hand on Amity’s head which made the girl frown and glare at her “I think it's time for me to get this human to the Emperor and let him decide her punishment”

She frowned and shook her head “Anyway, Blah, Blah, Blah. I have the honor of enforcing his will or whatever. So be more, the Emperor’s Coven awai-”

“EDALYN!!”

Emira gasped as Lilith jumped onto the ground.

Eda looked at her sister and smirked, Lilith frowned and walked forward as Raviti landed on the staff and immediately turned into wood. Lilith stopped and looked at Amity, she then looked at Eda and frowned “Let her go”

“No can do Sis. This human is wanted by the Emperor”

“And since when do you follow his orders?”

Eda shrugged “There’s always a start for something new” she paused and grinned at Lilith “But if you want this human back so badly, why don’t you come and take her?”

Lilith sighed “Edalyn, stop this childish game and just give her back to me. It's obviously clear your just trying to use her to get to me” she turned around “Come on Amity”

Eda frowned, she looked down at the girl and grinned “What? Are you too **weak** to take her back yourself?” 

That made Lilith stop

Eda sighed and let go of Amity “Get going, you” 

Amity ran towards Lilith and stood beside her, "Let's go home, please..."

But Lilith didn’t move, instead she turned around and glared at her sister and sent a ray of lightning towards Eda, who barely managed to dodge it as she jumped to the side.

Amity gasped and looked up at Lilith, her eyes widened as a deep blue energy surrounded Lilith's entire body, and she became even more concerned when she noticed how cold and dark Lilith's eyes had become.

Lilith glared at her sister and shot more lightning towards her, which Eda managed to deflect as she spun her staff around. Unfortunately for everyone in the crowd, the lightning began to shot out into the theatre

The crowd gasped and went into panic, students immediately stood up from their seats and began heading towards the exit.

"Amity!"

Amity jumped and turned around, she spotted Emira and ran towards her, only for another lightning bolt to strike. She looked back at Lilith, and her blood ran cold as she said.

**"I am Not Weak!"**

Eda merely grinned at her "Then go ahead and show me, big sis" 

_There it is, the unrivaled strength that I knew you still had within you Lilith. To know that I'm going to face you like this. Is so Exciting!_

Eda spun her staff and ran towards her sister, Lilith spun her staff as well and ran towards her. The two met halfway, their staffs clashing as if they were swords that belonged to strong warriors. 

Lilith glared at her sister, while Eda merely grinned at her.

"Lets start the show!"

**0Oo**

Aeolus froze and began to look around. Edric caught sight of this and frowned "You okay buddy?" Aeolus nodded **"Yeah. Sorry, I just thought I felt something strong"** Edric tilted his head "Like what?" Aeolus simply shook his head **"Don't worry about it, It was probably nothing anyway"**

Edric frowned but decided not to question it.

"Hey, I found some books that might be useful for you and your sister"

Edric smiled "Thanks Boscha" he looked down at the books and grinned "These are going to be a huge help!" he paused and looked around the library "Is this the only library you have here?"

Boscha shrugged "Yeah, it's a small library in a big town" she frowned "I really do wish they would at least try and make it bigger"

Edric tilted his head "Why?"

She sighed "Because the books that don't fit in here are tossed out into the trash. And let me tell you, there are some damn useful books in there that deserve to be in here where anybody can read them"

Edric frowned "That's disappointing"

Boscha nodded "Yeah, it is" she looked down at the books "Is that all you're getting?"

Aeolus chirped **"Yeah! Why don't you look around for something else?"**

Edric sighed and nodded "Yeah, this is all I'll be getting" he frowned at Aeolus' disappointed sigh "Don't give me that. You know that I promised Emira I would go back once I got everything I needed" he paused "Unless you want to get scolded by her?" he smiled as Aeolus shivered and shook his head "That's what I thought"

He looked back at Boscha and frowned as she saw him raising an eyebrow at them "What?"

"It's weird watching you interact with each other"

Edric shrugged "You'll get used to it"

"I doubt that"

Boscha sighed and turned around "Anyway, lets go check these out so we can start heading back"

Edric nodded "Right!"

Checking out the books took a surprising amount of time, but it was mostly because there were other witches in the library who were checking out towers of books and not to mention that the librarian was taking forever checking out the books. 

"Finally, I thought it would never end"

Edric sighed and nodded "That took forever" he paused "Speaking of which, why were there so many people in there? are they students?"

Boscha nodded "They're students from Hexide"

"Why were they getting so many books?"

"Because they're about to graduate from Hexide"

"...They have that here?"

Boscha blinked "Yes? did you really think they would let out students without giving them one last exam that proves they're ready to join a coven?"

Edric shrugged "I just thought they didn't have that here?"

**"I thought they put them in a death chamber and the last one to remain is the one who gets to leave"**

Edric glanced at Aeolus "Why would you think that?"

Aeolus shrugged **"I don't know how witches work"**

"Fair" Edric looked back at Boscha "Anyway, how do graduations work here?"

"Well, like I said before. The students take an exam, the exam depends on the track you are in. After you take the exam, you are allowed to finally craft your palisman in the supervision of a loved one or of one of the teachers. And as soon as your palisman is crafted, your allowed to enter the coven you want to get in"

Edric blinked "Wait. Everybody has a palisman?"

Boscha shook her head "Nope. Some people can decide if they want one or not, but it doesn't really change anything. You still graduate and enter a Coven, all that changes is that you don't have a staff to fly with"

Edric nodded "That sounds interesting"

Boscha shrugged "There's more to it, but that's basically the summarized part"

Aeolus once again jumped from Edric's shoulder, he looked up at him **"We have to get back to Emira and the others!"**

Edric frowned "Why what's happening?!"

"What's going on?"

Aeolus shook his head **"I don't know. But I feel a strong magical energy coming from the direction the others are at. One of them is miss Lilith's and the other is similar to hers."** Aeolus looked back at Edric **"I think something is happening?!"**

Edric stared at Aeolus, he had a frown on his face. He finally shook his head and smiled "I'm sure they'll be fine"

**"But-"**

"Lilith is there with them, and she's the strongest witch we know. Besides, how bad can things get?"

**0Oo**

“Can you two please fucking stop this!?”

Emira’s voice rang out through the theatre as she tried to find a way down to where Lilith and Amity were. She groaned and turned her head towards her sister, who was doing her best to dodge the reflected attacks.

“Amity! Find a way to get out of there!”

Amity frowned and yelled back “But what about Lilith?! I can’t just leave her to fight alone!”

Emira shook her head “She’ll be fine! You have to get out of there or else you’ll get hurt!”

Amity looked away from her sister and looked back at the two witches. Just in time to see Lilith create a blue whip as she grabbed Eda by the leg and swung her to the seats in the theatre. 

Eda sat up and grinned “You ain’t half bad sis!” she paused “Buuut” 

In a flash, she was in front of Lilith, she grinned and kicked Lilith in the stomach. Lilith gasped, Eda gave her an innocent smile “You still have much to learn!” Lilith was sent back, she growled and planted her feet onto the ground which stopped her from hitting the wall.

Lilith glared at her sister “If you ask me, it's you who still has much to learn” she spun her staff and tapped the ground. Raviti’s eyes glowed as circles surrounded the walls of the theatre. 

Eda looked around “Oh? What’s this?”

Lilith simply shrugged “A new trick”

From the circles emerged wooden bird tubes, and when Amity squinted her eyes she could notice that the bird was an exact replica of Talon.

Eda raised an eyebrow “What are these supposed to do”

Lilith simply raised her hand and brought it down, as soon as her hand was brought down, one of the tubes dug down towards where Eda was standing.

Eda jumped into the air and jumped onto another of the tubes.

She grinned down at her sister “Whoa! You're not holding back are you?”

Lilith frowned and looked away “Oh, believe me I am”

Eda frowned “So you're not going all out” she sighed “And here I was getting my hopes up. I was finally believing I was fighting you at 100%” 

Eda turned her head to the right as another tube attempted to strike her, she simply jumped down which caused the tube to collide with another.

She landed on the ground as the tubes behind her crumbled to bits. 

“Why are you holding back Lily?”

Lilith simply shrugged “Why are _you_ holding back on me?”

“Touché”

Eda hummed and shrugged “If we both went all out then we can kiss this building goodbye. And titan knows the Emperor will be furious at both of us for causing a ruckus”

“That’s true”

Both Amity and Emira breathed a sigh of relief as the two witches seemed to calm down. But their relief was soon thrown out the window as Eda summoned fire and used it to try and hit Lilith.

Lilith huffed and jumped to the side, she looked to where the fireball had it and then looked back at Eda with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that really the best you can do?”

Eda hummed “Your right” she spread her arms and even more fireballs appeared behind her, she grinned “Now, THIS. It's a lot better isn’t it?”

Lilith stared at her, she looked away and smiled “I suppose it i-”

“But, let me just warn you” Eda gave a glance to Amity “I don’t have the best Aim”

Lilith’s eyes widened “Edalyn no!”

Eda snapped her fingers and just like that, fire rained from above.

Emira gasped “AMITY!”

Amity’s eyes widened, she jumped and rolled to the side to dodge many of them. But then she felt one of them barely miss her, she stopped. Amity was shaking, breathing heavily, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and her pencil.

_My Spell! I can use my new spell_

_…_

_But, how? I never learned how to use it…_

She looked up and stared at Lilith, who was dodging the fireballs while also attacking Eda with lightning.

_Can’t I help her?_

“Amity!”

She gasped and looked up, her eyes widened as she saw a fireball heading straight for her. She couldn’t dodge it, it was too close. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But instead of feeling herself get hurt, she was sucked onto the ground. She huffed as she fell onto the ground, she opened her eyes and she gasped as she saw Lilith in front of her. 

Lilith glanced back at her before she looked back at Eda.

“Lilith!”

Amity stood up, she grabbed Lilith by her dress and tugged it. Lilith looked over her shoulder “You need to find a way out of here”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine”

“Bu-”

“Amity. Please, you need to leave, you’d only get in the way and you would get hurt as well”

**_You’d only get in the way_ **

Amity slowly nodded “Ok” she stood up and looked around, for a way she could exit. 

But then she heard a rumble above her. She lifted her head and her eyes widened as a part of the roof began to fall down towards her. 

It was happening so fast.

She couldn’t call out to Lilith

Both Emira and Lilith were busy dodging the fireballs

And Eda, well, Amity doubted she would even try and save her.

All she could do was look up as the roof piece collapsed on top of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come.

But then she was grabbed and pulled into someone's arms

And the last thing she could hear was as Emira called out her name 

“AMITY!!”

Emira couldn’t breath, she simply stared at the rubble that had crushed her sister. She clenched her fists.

Lilith had stopped and turned around, her eyes were wide. 

Eda had stopped and tilted her head, a confused look on her face, it was almost innocent looking.

That made Emira PISSED.

Emira growled “Fuck it” she jumped and landed on the ground beneath her. Wincing at the slight pain that ran through her legs. She walked towards Eda and grabbed her by her cloak, she glared at her 

“Listen here you bitch!”

Both Eda and Lilith’s eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t care what the hell happened with the two of you, but you shouldn’t just provoke a fight like that.” she raised her hand as Eda’s mouth opened “Shut up. I think this fight is fucking stupid and what’s even more fucking stupid is that the two of you decided to fight HERE of all places. Where anyone could have gotten hurt, if the two of you want to fight so bad, then go fight in a wide open area in the forest so that nobody will get hurt. Got it?”

Eda slowly nodded 

Emira pointed her finger at Lilith “And YOU!” Lilith flinched “I don’t care what the hell made you get so mad. But control yourself! Don’t just let someone provoke you that Easily!”

Emira looked between the two of them “Have I made myself clear?”

The two nodded at her. 

Emira let go of Eda’s cloak and nodded “Good, now help me get the rubble off of Amity. And you better hope she’s alright or else I’ll beat the hell out of you” she raised her hand to stop them from speaking “And I know that the two of you are powerful witches, but I doubt that the two of you would waste your magic on me, and if you do then you’ll feel guilty about killing a defenseless human child”

Emira walked towards the rubble and began to lift some of the stone slabs. She blinked as someone lifted a big slab and with a single swing, threw it to the side. She looked up and stared at Eda, who had her arms crossed.

She shared a glance with Lilith “Hey, Lily?”

“Yes, Edalyn?”

“Do ya sense the kid’s energy?”

“No, I do not”

Emira looked between the two of them “What does that mean?”

Eda shrugged “It's really simple kid. Either she’s dead, or she’s not underneath all this rubble”

Lilith nodded “Which would mean that somebody saved her”

Emira breathed a sigh of relief “Ok, good. Which means that we can leave this theater and then I can get a head start”

Lilith and Eda shared a glance “On what?”

Emira stood up “On scolding the hell out of you” She turned away and began to walk towards the door that was behind the stage.

Eda and Lilith shared a glance “I’m sorry if this sounds rude. But that kid is a fucking demon, in fact, I think she might be able to replace the king of demon’s himself”

Lilith shrugged “The way he is, I wouldn’t Doubt it”

“HURRY UP YOU TWO!”

Eda shivered

Lilith nodded “We're lucky that she's just going to scold us” she sighed “We might as well go and get this over with”

Edric couldn’t help but blink at the sight in front of him.

Emira was standing in front of both Lilith and another witch with her arms crossed as they sat in front of her on their knees.

“Um, What’s going on here?”

Emira breathed out and looked over her shoulder “I just got done with scolding these two”

“Uh. Why’d you scold them?”

Emira looked back at the two witches “Well, they started to fight and in the mix of it, ended up almost killing Amity”

Eda crossed her arms “The keyword, ‘Almost’. I don’t see the big deal kid”

Emira sighed and looked at Lilith “Can you please explain to me how in the hell the two of you are related?”

Edric gasped “You have a sister?! Why didn’t you ever tell us?!”

Eda gave Lilith an offended look “You never told them about me? I’m hurt, Lily. I’m really hurt”

Lilith frowned and shrugged “What did you want me to do? Your practically hunting me and besides” she looked away “I swore I wouldn’t get involved with anyone I knew in the past, y’know, after what happened to me”

Eda sighed “Yeah, I know”

Edric and Emira glanced at each other. Emira stepped forward “Um, If this is your sister. Then, who’s this?”

Emira reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture that she had found

“I found this when I was trying to find the ingredients for the Elixir. And Since we just met your sister, I think it would also be good for us to know who this is”

Lilith and Eda stared at the photo

Eda grinned “Heh, I remember that day. Just like it was yesterday”

Lilith gave Eda a look “Don’t even start telling them the story”

“But why not? After all, the kids want to know”

Emira frowned “We actually just want to know who she is” Edric nodded beside her 

Lilith sighed, and she looked relieved, like she didn’t want them to hear the story behind the picture, it made Emira curious but then again, it wasn’t right for her to pry into something that might be extremely private for Lilith.

Lilith looked up at the picture and smiled

Her smile was small, but it was there. And her eyes were examining the picture, more specifically the other girl that was in it. She sighed “Her name Is Yumi. She’s an old friend of ours”

Eda snickered beside her, Lilith frowned and glared at her “Shut up”

Emira sighed “Alright, I’m sorry for giving the two of you guys a good scolding. But please, promise me something like this will not happen, and if it does, please just make sure we aren’t around”

Lilith looked at the books that Edric was holding “Where did you get those books?”

Edric and Emira shared a look, Edric sighed “I went to the library”

Lilith looked at the two of them, she sighed “I would be mad. But after everything that happened today, I don't exactly have the right to be mad at you” She stood up and gently grabbed the photo from Emira’s hand, she stared at it and smiled.

Lilith shook her head “Anyway, lets go look for Amity” 

Edric and Emira nodded. They began to walk away, Lilith stopped as Eda reached out for her hand.

“Hey, Lily?”

Lilith looked at her “Yes?”

“I’m sorry. For, ya know, starting that fight”

Lilith sighed “It was my fault as well, I shouldn’t have let you provoke me so easily” she looked away “But, please. If you ever want to spar-I’m guess that’s why you provoked me? Then just ask. I’d be happy to see how strong you’ve gotten”

Eda smiled “It’s a promise”

Lilith smiled and nodded “Yeah, A promise”

“Oh, and Lily?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll try and convince the Emperor to not go after Edric and Emira”

“You would do that?”

“I can tell you care about those kids. And Despite the events that happened today, I hope I can be the Awesome, badass Aunt they can count on”

“Aunt?”

“Well, you are taking care of them aren’t you? You feed them, keep 'em safe from the Emperor’s guards, your teaching them magic, etc. Your practically their mom”

Lilith sighed “I’m out of here”

Eda let out a loud cackle “I’m just saying!”

Lilith walked faster in order to catch up, but also so that Eda couldn’t see the bright blush on her face.

She sighed looked back one more time.

_Despite everything that happened, I’m really happy that I got to see you again, Edalyn._

She looked away and pulled out the photo, she smiled and held it close to her heart 

_I hope that you're doing good as well, Yumi._

* * *

Amity landed on the ground with a hiss, she opened her eyes and blinked when she noticed she was in someone’s arms. And not just anyone's arms, she was in the arms of Luz.

Luz opened her eyes and beamed at her “Are you ok?”

Amity nodded at her

Luz smiled “I’m glad” she breathed out “When Willow and Gus told me you were still inside the theatre, I was worried that you would get hurt” she paused “Hey, are you sure you're ok? I can always heal any injuries”

Amity once again nodded

Luz breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled away from Amity and stood up “Now, from the sudden stop of noise we can guess that they stopped fighting. C’mon, let's go see them.” 

She frowned when Amity didn’t respond “Amity?”

She turned around and found Amity leaning on the wall. She was hiding her face in her knees and Luz could see that her hands were shaking.

Luz took a step forward and knelt down in front of her. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of Amity, but she pulled away as soon as she felt Amity flinch at her touch. 

She stared at the girl in front of her and sat beside Amity.

She didn’t say anything, simply kept staring at Amity, waiting for her to stop shaking. When Amity finally did stop shaking, Luz lifted her hand and placed it on Amity’s shoulder 

Amity raised her head “No”

Luz frowned “Did something happen?”

Amity didn’t respond, simply glancing away,

Luz squeezed her shoulder. Amity looked back at her and sighed “Lilith and Eda, they were fighting…”

Luz nodded at her

“And I was trying to help Lilith. But I couldn’t cast my spell, I mean, I don’t even know how it works, but I wanted- I needed to help Lilith! But-”

**_You’d only get in the way_ **

She looked away “She said I’d only get in the way. And in a way I guess she’s right, I’m only a human and I don’t know how to use the magic that i’ve learned. But still, that...kind of hurt”

Luz frowned and stood up “You know what I think?”

“Hm?”

“I think your kinda stupid for feeling down, especially since the reason for it is kinda silly”

Amity lifted her head “Huh?”

Luz grinned “C’mon. There’s no way you’d get in the way, maybe cause her a bit of trouble, but you wouldn’t get in the way”

Amity frowned “How do you know that? You weren’t even there”

Luz shrugged “Maybe not. But you could’ve really helped her, I mean, Lilith may be a strong witch but she isn’t unstoppable”

“That doesn’t change anything!”

Amity stood up “Why are you trying to cheer me up? Its true...I’d only get in the way of REAL battles” she looked at her hands “I’m just a human” 

“What was that?”

“I said” she looked up at Luz “That I’m just a human”

Luz frowned “Uh, what does that have to do with anything?”

Amity frowned “It has everything to with it!”

Luz blinked at her

She groaned “I’m human. I’m not a witch like you guys, I can’t use magic, I don’t have enhanced ability or any kind of knowledge of this world. I’m...Worthless”

Luz’s eyes widened. She frowned and took a step forward, she grabbed Amity’s arm and shook her head. “Your not worthless”

Amity scoffed “That’s easy for you to say, your a witch”

Luz didn’t respond. She simply stared at the girl who was in front of her, remembering how she practically shined as she learned something new. Remembering how Amity looked as she let the pamphlets the covens would give her. How determined she sounded when she swore she would learn everything about magic.

But the girl in front of her wasn’t the girl she had learned to know

The girl in front of her was frail and in pain. This Amity was bringing herself down, saying that she’s worthless when that clearly wasn’t the case. This Amity was like glass, a single wrong move and she breaks.

Luz didn’t like it

Luz wanted the other Amity back, she wanted to see the human girl smile as she rambled on about magic.

“Your wrong”

“Huh?”

“I’m not a witch”

“Bu-”

Luz raised her hand to stop her and smiled at her “Just listen, ok?”

Amity slowly nodded

“I’m not a witch, Amity. Sure I have these” she pointed to her ears “And these” she showed her claws and fangs “And sure I can do magic, but that doesn’t make me a witch. Far from it, actually”

Luz smiled “I’m nothing but a kid TRYING to become a witch” She paused “Amity”

Amity looked up at her 

“You call yourself ‘Worthless’ but that’s far from the truth. And sure, you don’t know how to use that fire of yours, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn how”

Luz smiled “Your right. You aren’t a witch, but neither am I! But you know what?”

She raised her finger and formed a spell circle. A bright light shined, which made Amity close her eyes.

When she opened them, her eyes widened in awe as she looked at the small orbs of light that Luz was holding in her hands.

Luz grinned at her “Were both training to become one! And if you ask me, that’s what really matters!”

Amity simply stared at Luz.

Luz stood there, waiting for any kind of response from the human girl. 

And then Amity jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Luz. The orbs of light flew from Luz's hands, and Luz's eyes widened as a sudden warmth spread throughout her entire body.

Luz slowly looked down at the girl beneath her. Since when was she so...Small? Or was it that she was just tall? Amity had her face buried onto Luz's uniform, and she tightened her grip around Luz's waist

"At least hug back..."

Luz blinked "R-right"

She lowered her arms and slowly wrapped them around Amity. She felt Amity lean onto her more, and her body felt even more warmth.

"Luz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Luz blinked, she grinned and laughed "Your welcome" she paused "I hope this makes you feel a little about what happened today"

"It does"

"I'm glad"

"Amity!"

Emira's voice rang out.

Amity lifted her head and slowly pulled away from Luz. She took a step back and smiled at Luz "Thank you, Luz. For everything you said to me"

Luz smiled "It was nothing"

"Seriously Luz. Thank you, and if there's anything I can do for you. Just name it and I'll do it"

Luz hummed and crossed her arms. She opened her eyes and smiled "Actually, there's one thing you could do for me"

"Shoot"

Luz grinned "I want you to be my friend!"

Amity blinked "Huh?"

"Lets be friends! I mean, the two of us are trying to become powerful witches, so why not help each other?" She extended her hand towards Amity "So what do you say? Wanna be friends?"

Amity stared at her, she slowly smiled "Yeah, lets be friends" she grabbed Luz's hand and shook it. they both jumped as Emira called out to Amity once more, Amity sighed "I have to get going. See you around Luz"

Luz nodded "Yeah, see you around"

Luz stood there and watched as Amity walked off. Once she was out of sight, Luz let out a joyful laugh and jumped in the air 

_I made friends with a human! I'm so happy!_

Luz landed on the ground "And an interesting one at that"

She sighed and began to walk towards the exit 

_I can't wait for what's to come_

* * *

**Character Art-**

**(Luz's Official design! I got to say, I'm really loving it)**

****

* * *

**Notes-**

**WOOOOOOOOOW 2020 is finally over!**

**So, let me just start by saying one thing.**

**Thank you guys so much! Thank you guys for all the nice comments and the Kudos you give me, it seriously means a lot to me. I know that I haven't really said this in any of my previous notes, But I'm really thankful to you guys. I'm thankful that you guys have stuck around, like I said I'm thankful for all the nice comments, especially the very few ones who give me pointers on the mistakes I made(On a normal status this wouldn't be a good point, but it really does help because It give me a point on how to make this better) I can't say it enough guys. Just Know that I hope you guys continue to stick around with me as this story continues.**

**And since the gruesome year of 2020 is over, all we can do is hope that this year is a LOT better than the last.**

**I also do want to apologize that this took a while to come out, I ran into a few troubles. But y'know, details, details.**

**So You guys finally met Luz! I hope I did a good job on capturing the same aura of the Canon Luz and I also hope that I did a good job on making her likable. And since we're on the topic of Luz, I should mention this. The hug scene that you guys got at the end if you will, since I have been recently re-watching the show in order to understand the episode(And also to know what I should add) I decided that this scene in particular was going to be different than the original. Instead of Amity just being y'know, the cold and mean Amity we knew in the first episodes, I decided that Amity would show her the more vulnerable side of herself that she hides and that Luz being Luz would reassure her.**

**And Eda. So uh, I do apologize if she wasn't what many of you were expecting. I wanted Eda to keep her foxy behavior, but also be more cocky in her abilities and let's not forget that she is the one in LILITHS place. Not to mention I wanted her to have a slightly bitchy behavior? If that makes sense, like not too much to make you and me hate her, but a bit that makes us question her actions. Like 'Oh I just saw my sister after a long while. LET'S FIGHT' and I did do that on purpose**

**AAAAAAAANNNNND**

**on the topic of Lilith being cursed. I have a favor to ask you guys, one that most authors don't do but hey I'm doing it anyway.**

**I need you guys to vote on the reason Lilith got cursed.**

**And before I continue. Yes, I know that I should decide for myself and yes, This is MY story and I can choose whatever reason. But you guys are reading this story and I want you guys to actually enjoy it. Besides, I'm going to be honest I have absolutely no idea what I should do. So two birds with one stone I guess**

**So I'm actually pulling some Ideas that I got from two comments(Thank you guys for commenting down your Idea's by the way.) so here we go**

**ofWisdomandWitt commented this Idea- FIRST- Lilith getting cursed was a prank gone wrong from Eda, or the SECOND option, Eda cursed Lilith in order to get Lilith off her proverbial high horse**

**Tohswapfan commented this Idea- Everything happens the same way as in the show. So Lilith is the one still trying to curse Eda, but while in the process of trying to curse Eda, who is waking up mid way as Lilith is cursing her, she realizes that what she's doing is totally insane. So in her panic tries to stop the curse, but she fails and accidentally curses herself.**

**So yeah, you guys get to choose whichever would work best in this story.**

**I do want to make it clear that you DO NOT have to vote if you do not wish to, I'm just saying it would be good help on my part.**

**Anyway all you have to comment down is this so I know that you voted**

_Comment down 1a if you like ofWisdomandWitt- FIRST option_

_Comment down 1b if you like ofWisdomandWitt- SECOND option_

_or Comment down 2a if you like Tohswapfan's Idea_

**Again. If you don't want to vote, you DONT have to. In the end if there aren't enough votes or if its an equal number then I'll choose and make it work into the story**

**Anyway. 2021 is just beginning, I hope it's going well for you guys so far. And another announcement I am finally adding to my Kh series(If you've read it) and I have decided to make a Yokai Watch story(if you don't know what it is. Just know its a game) the story will focus on Katie as the main character (It's a small little project to practice on my writing and I also recently decided to play them again and I'm really enjoying it so much) Just putting all of this out here if any of you are curious.**

**Anyway, this chapter is done and I shall begin thinking of the next. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day**


	10. CH 9- Shopping time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blight children go to shop around Bonesborough.

The three blight children blinked at the bags that were placed on the counter in front of them.

They looked up at Lilith and tilted their heads. Edric was the one who asked the question “Um, what are these” he reached and grabbed the bag and shook it a bit, “Are these snails?”

Lilith nodded “Yes”

Amity frowned “What are they for”

“Their for the three of you”

Emira blinked “Wait. Is this our allowances? For how hard we’ve worked in the shop?”

Lilith slowly “Yes, and No” she coughed “These snails are for your hard work, but they’re also an apology for what happened in the convection two days ago” Lilith sighed and bowed “I hope you can forgive me”

Amity shared a glance with her older siblings, she smiled and patted Liliths head “Hey, it's alright. Besides, nobody here got hurt”

Lilith stood up and sighed, she glanced at Raviti who nodded at her. She looked back at them “Even if you say it's alright I still want to make it up to you.” She grabbed the remaining two bags and put them in Emira and Amity’s hands “Each bag has 1200 snails. It should be enough to get somethings in town”

Emira blinked “1200? For each of us?” she opened it and then looked up at Lilith “Thank you so much Lilith”

Lilith smiled “It’s no problem my dear”

Edric grinned “We can buy whatever we want?” he laughed “Where to start?”

Aeolus huffed **“Maybe you should get me a new bed, don’t take this the wrong way bud, but i’m kinda tired of sleeping on the cold floor”**

Edric smiled and patted his head “Don’t worry buddy, the first thing I’ll do is get you a new bed”

Emira looked down at her clothes “I might need some new clothes” she looked at the slight cut her shirts had and looked at the burnt part of her pants. “Think Miles will be able to help me?”

Lilith nodded “I’m sure he’d be happy too” she looked at Amity “And what are you planning to buy?”

Amity shrugged “I don’t really know” she sighed “Maybe I’ll buy something that looks interesting”

Edric grinned “Oor, you can give me your snails.” He winced as Lilith hit him on the head. “None of that is going to happen. Each of you has your own amount of snails, once you’ve spent them all, that’s it. Don’t go trying to get more from each other. Understood?”

The three nodded “Yes ma’am…”

Lilith nodded “Good” she waved her hand “Now get going, the day isn’t going to last forever. And remember, when the sun begins to set the three of you come back here so that I can fly us home”

The three nodded, the twins grinned and saluted to her “Yes ma’am!”

They looked at each other and nodded “Let's get going” 

As the two walked away, Amity couldn’t help but sigh “Lilith?”

“Yes?”

“If we don’t manage to make it back in time, just know that it's their fault”

Lilith smiled and placed a hand on the girl’s head “It will be alright. I trust that you’ll keep them in line”

“I hate to disappoint you but, I don’t think I could keep an eye on them even if I tried. I’d probably turn around and they would be gone” she looked up “You know that, right?”

“I do”

“So why are you asking me to keep an eye on them?”

“I’m trying to calm my own nerves”

“Ah”

Amity sighed “I’ll try my best, but I make no promises”

Lilith nodded “Thank you Amity” she gently pushed Amity forward “You should get going now.”

Amity nodded and smiled at Lilith. She ran off, but not before she turned around and grinned at her “See you later Lilith!”

Lilith sighed and watched as she ran off. She looked at Raviti “Things are getting a bit loud around here aren’t they my friend?”

Raviti nodded and cawed. Lilith smiled “Yeah, your right as always. It might be getting a lot louder, but it isn’t bad”

Lilith walked behind the counter and laughed as she leaned on it “Not bad at all”

**0Oo**

“Huh, you know, I can’t really blame you for getting lost here” Emira looked at Edric and nodded “Right?”

Amity looked around “More importantly, where are me and Edric going to go? I mean, we can show you where you can find Mile’s shop. But where in the heck are we going to find a shop that sells beds for Aeolus”

Emira frowned and nodded “True”

Edric shrugged “Maybe we can ask someone?”

“But who?”

Amity hummed "Maybe Willow, Gus?" she began to walk forward, her eyes staring back at her siblings "Or we could probably find Skara an-" 

"Oof!"

She fell back on the ground as she bumped into someone.

She opened her eyes and blinked at who she had bumped into. "Luz?"

Luz was staring down at her, a confused expression on her face "Amity?" she blinked and grinned "Amity! Hey, what are you doing in Bonesborough?" 

She extended her hand towards her and pulled her up with a single pull. Amity looked at Luz, she was wearing a different outfit.

Luz was wearing a purple sweater, a black shirt with a necklace that resembled a sun around her neck, tan pants and black boots.

Amity smiled at her "Just here to spend some snails."

Luz frowned "But, there are no shops here?"

Amity blinked, she looked around and groaned "Great…" She looked at her siblings "We took a wrong turn"

Edric and Emira walked towards her. Emira smiled "Hey, Luz" Edric simply stared at her.

Luz tilted her head "um?"

"I can't believe your this tall"

"HUH?!"

Emira nodded "I agree"

Luz frowned "But we're practically the same height?" she looked at Edric 

"Exactly"

Luz huffed "Anyway. You guys are shopping, right?" the blights nodded "Then how about I help you? I can show you towards the shops"

Edric smiled "Really?"

"Uh huh"

Emira smiled "Well, I already know where to go, Sooo" She began to jog away, "See you later, guys!"

"See ya!" 

Luz smiled "Come on guys, I'll show you the Shopping Square"

"Uh, Shopping Square?"

"That's where all the shops are!" she grinned "If you want something specific, then you're sure to find it there"

Aeolus stared at Luz, he chirped at Edric and jumped onto the hood of Luz's sweater.

Luz jumped "whoa!"

She turned her head, she smiled at Aeolus and turned to Edric "Is he your companion?"

He nodded "Yup!"

Luz smiled and continued to walk. Amity walked beside her and asked "How long have you been here, I mean, Edric and Emira mentioned that there are other towns in the Boiling Isles"

Luz smiled "I was born here, my mom and me live in our families mansion with the rest of our relatives"

"Mansion?"

"Well… Don't you remember? My family follows the profession of doctors."

Edric blinked "Does that mean your rich?"

Luz chuckled "In a sense"

Edric grinned “Would you mind lending us some s- AGH!” he winced as Amity hit him on the head.

Luz laughed

Amity looked at her and asked "Actually, why are you out in town? Wanted to buy something?"

Luz shook her head "Nope. Just wanted to walk around. And then I ran into you guys, which by the way, is much better than just wandering around"

She finished the sentence with a wink and a smirk. Amity laughed with a smirk on her face "You don't say?"

Luz laughed "Hey, I'm friends with a human. Can you blame me?"

Amity laughed again "Right"

"Anyway. What are you two looking for?" Edric smiled "I'm looking for a bed for Aeolus"

Luz smiled and looked at Amity “And what about you?”

Amity sighed “Honestly? I have no idea what I want to buy”

Luz grinned and began to run ahead “Then hurry up you two!” Aeolus chirped from where he sat, “Let’s get going so you guys can see what Bonesborough can offer you!”

Amity glanced at her brother, the two grinned and ran after her.

**0Oo**

Emira couldn’t help but feel a strange fondness for Miles, a boy who had saved her from a wound and who she had gotten to know through both Lilith and Amity. Not to mention that during her time with Miles, he was always talking to her and making sure she was alright.

“Hey, Miles!”

Miles looked up, he blinked and smiled at her “Emira!”

He stepped out from behind the counter and spread his arms out, a sign for a hug. Emira smiled and hugged him “Nice to see you again” 

He pulled away from her “Yeah! It’s been so long, how have you been?” 

Emira smiled “I’ve been better. Oh! And I’ll have you know that I’m learning how to make potions” she winked “Anyways, I heard you sell some pretty good clothes, got any I can get?”

Miles grinned “Potions, huh? Seems interesting. And, yes! I do sell some pretty good clothes, if I do say so myself”

Emira smiled “Well, as you can see” she showed the ripped part of her shirt and pants. “I need some new clothes”

Miles nodded “Sure!” he crossed his arms “What kind of clothes do you want? Or do you want me to custom make you some?”

Emira hummed. On one hand she would LOVE custom clothes -Maybe she could ask for clothes inspired by her world?- but on the other it would probably cost her a lot of snails, probably more than she already has. But on the third hand, they could cost exactly 1200 snails.

She snapped her fingers “Can I check around the store?”

“Go right ahead!”

Emira smiled “Thanks Miles” and she walked around the store and began to look around. The store itself was small, but it still held a good amount of clothes, good clothes for that matter. 

There were the school uniforms that students from Hexide would wear, there were also formal dresses and tuxedos. Apart from that there were other types of clothes, and a lot of boots, a LOT of boors. Mmm...Maybe she should get a pair.

Now that she thought about it, what kind of clothes did she even want?

Did she want something simple, something that would keep her safe and make her blend in with the crowd? Or did she want to stand out?

“Hey, Miles?”

Miles looked up “Yes?”

“I need some advice”

Miles frowned “Advice? What kind of advice?” as Emira walked closer to her, he pulled out a chair and smiled at her “take a seat”

Emira smiled, she sat there and fiddled with her fingers “Have you ever felt out of...place?”

Miles tilted his head “What do you mean?”

Emira shrugged “Um, well...Me and my brother and sister, we’ve been living here for...I guess a week? But..” she paused “I can’t get used to this place? I mean, i’m beginning to understand it, but I just can’t seem to be one with it”

Miles frowned “What does that have to do with clothes” he paused “Oh! Not that i don’t care or anything like that. I just want to know how we went from clothes to all of this deep stuff”

Emira smiled “I mean” she looked at the clothes “I want something that will help me blend in, but a part of me wants to stand out. But..” she frowned and looked at her hands “What if by standing out, I get hurt again?”

Miles walked out from behind the counter “That sounds like a you problem”

“Not helping…”

Miles smiled at her and began to pull out some clothes “What I’m trying to say is that yes, this world isn’t like your original one, but that shouldn’t mean you should try to blend in or stand out. Just be you”

Emira blinked “Huh?”

“What?”

Emira shrugged “I didn’t expect that type of advice” she smiled “Your kinda wise, I’m surprised you didn’t decided to enroll in Hexide”

Miles shrugged “It was always my dream to go to hexide, but then my family began to have money problems. I couldn’t just go to hexide and cause more problems for them. Not to mention I’ve been kinda awkward since…” he paused and stared at his hand.

Emira frowned, Why has it been awkward? Is something wrong? Can I help you? So many questions that she wanted to ask. But she didn’t, she knew she couldn’t push him like that, at least not yet of course.

“So if I asked you for custom clothes, would you take all the snails I have and be satisfied?” she grinned 

Miles blinked, he smiled “Yeah,” he lifted his and formed a circle, a pair of scissors and pieces of cloth began to float in the air “What kind of clothes would you like?”

Emira smiled “Well..”

Emira grinned “I have never loved you more Miles”

Miles grinned and grabbed the bag of snails Emira was handing him, he smiled and asked “So how do you feel? Like you?”

Emira turned to the mirror, she stared at her. She was wearing a dark green short jacket, with a white shirt underneath it, with blue jeans that ended before reaching her ankle, and black boots. 

“Mmm… Yeah. I feel like me”

“Never knew you had this kind of style”

Emira laughed “Yeah. Well, I’ve always wanted to try new things but my parents were… uh Really strict. So the only clothes me and my siblings were allowed to wear where the clothes THEY decided looked good on us”

Miles frowned “Really?”

Emira slowly nodded. She shook her head and grinned “But hey, we’re fine now. living with Lilith and with Dad being a bit supportive, things are still getting better”

“But the scars are still there?”

Emira looked back at him. She smiled and slowly nodded “Yeah.” she chuckled “Edric’s still a little scared of being alone sometimes, Amity and me are slowly opening up and being ourselves. Lilith’s been a great help”

Miles smiled “I’m glad to hear that”

“...I made you worry about me didn’t I?”

“Yes? Um, Is that a problem?”

Emira shook her head “It isn’t a problem. I guess it just...bothers me?”

“It bothers you that people care about you?”

“...Yes?”

Miles sighed “Now I’m worrying more”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t apologize!”

* * *

Luz turned around and spread her arms open, a wide grin on her face “Welcome to the Shopping Square!”

Amity and Edric looked around, their eyes wide.

“Whoa”

“This place is incredible” Amity looked at Luz “I’m jealous that you lived in the Boiling Isles your whole life. Especially if you got the chance to visit this place”

The Shopping Square was at the very center of Bonesborough. A big fountain, surrounded by many shops and apartments, children running around and laughing. Amity looked up and blinked, turned off lanterns floating in midair, and she could see faint outlines of people working on yet to be built buildings.

Luz smiled “Yeah. This place is amazing once you get used to it”

“Are they, making more buildings?”

Luz frowned and tilted her head. She looked up and nodded “Yeah. Believe it or not, even with the amount of shops that are around here, there are still many that are needed and that are being built”

“Hey”

Luz and Amity turned to Edric

“I think I’m going to give Bonesborough a new name”

Luz raised an eyebrow, Amity sighed “I will slap you if you make a pun”

Edric raised his hands “Not a pun!” he hummed “I shall call it. ‘New York City’!” he grinned at Amity.

Amity sighed “Well, at least it wasn’t a pun”

Luz frowned “What is a ‘New York City’? Is it a god in your world?”

“It’s a large city with a large population”

“Oh”

“Anyway!” Edric clapped his hands “Where can I find a bed for my Buddy Aeolus?”

Luz hummed “Well, there should be one near the plant shop. The store is called ‘Companion Care’ It’s run by Mr. Raion”

Edric nodded “Thanks Luz!” he looked at Aeolus “C’mon Buddy! Let’s get going” **“Right!”** Aeolus jumped from Luz’s shoulder and landed on Edric’s shoulder.

“We’ll see you guys later!” Edric waved as he ran off to find the store.

Luz smiled and looked at Amity “So? What are YOU looking for?” she leaned towards her with a bright look in her eyes.

Amity blinked “Uh” she paused and sighed “To be honest I have no idea what to look for. I mean, I know I should find something that will help me but I just don’t know WHAT will help me. Since the magic I know comes from the Boiling Isles itself, I doubt some books will help me, and there’s clothes which I already have and am comfortable. I just don’t know what to do”

Luz frowned “Hmm. That does seem like a problem” she paused and snapped her fingers “How about we look around? And if you find something that peeks your interests then you can get that”

Amity smiled “Sure”

Luz grinned “Come on then. I know the best place to shop” she turned around and began to walk away, Amity slowly followed after her.

**0Oo**

Edric looked around for the shop “Hey, do you see the shop Aeolus?”

Aeolus jumped onto his head and looked around, he frowned and cooed with disappointment **“No. Maybe we missed it?”**

Edric frowned “I’m going to ask around” he looked around and turned to a woman, he smiled “Excuse me, ma’am?”

The woman looked at him, she had long white hair, pale skin and lilac eyes. She wore glasses and a red long dress with a grey cloak. She smiled at him “Yes?” she paused when she saw his ears “Oh, a human. Are you...in trouble?”

Edric shook his head “I just need help finding a shop”

The woman smiled “Of course. What shop is it?” 

Edric smiled “Companion Care”

She smiled and pointed down the street “Should be around there”

“Thanks”

He walked away, but stopped and stared at Aeolus “What do you mean she seems familiar?...I guess she does look like someone I’ve seen before.” he shrugged “I’ll ask Lilith later” and with that he ran towards the direction of the store.

The woman was frozen. Her eyes wide at the name she had not heard in a long time, she lifted her hand and clenched her hand close to her heart “Lilith?”

She slowly smiled “I hope that this is a sign of the two of us reuniting soon" she turned around and walked around 

_I’ve missed you. Both you AND Eda. I wonder how you’ll react…_

_I can’t wait_

**0Oo**

Edric stood in front of the store, he smiled and turned to Aeolus “You ready?” Aeolus nodded **“Brand new bed here I come!”**

Edric chuckled, he stepped forward and opened the door. Once he stepped inside, he couldn't help but look around the shop.

There seemed to be anything for various kinds of beats. From tree houses, to a small comfortable cage.

Edric looked around and tilted his head when he couldn’t see anybody “Hello?” he yelped as something jumped down and landed on the ground behind the counter.

The figure stood up and smiled at him “Sorry about that”

Edric blinked

In front of him was a man. He had tan skin, almond shaped dark blue eyes. He stood tall, his hands on his hips and Edric could see that black sharp claws on his hands. He also had small fangs as well as large black Catlike ears. A long dark brown cat tail, and light brown horizontal markings on her arms that reminded Edric of those stripes tabby cats always had. And his hair was like a lion's mane, long and messy, a light orange color.

The man blinked “A human? Here? Huh, I never thought I would see the day”

Edric smiled “Yeah. I get that a lot”

The man smiled “Well, since you're new here. Allow me to introduce myself” he grinned and paused for a bit, retracting his claws before placing his hand on his chest “My name is Raion, I am a Catra that is just here to sell things for those who wish to be Beastmasters”

Beastmasters? He would have to find out what that was was later

Edric nodded “Right. I’m Edric Blight. Nice to meet you”

“Likewise! Now” he paused “Tell me, why are you here?”

Edric blinked, he smiled “I was looking for a new bed for my buddy Aeolus” he looked at Aeolus “That way he can be more comfortable” he lifted his hand and pet Aeolus

Raion nodded “A bed. I appreciate someone who wants their companion to be comfortable.” he smiled “Come on, follow me”

Edric nodded and followed after Raion. Soon they were in an aisle that was filled with many beds, He looked around and then glanced at Aeolus “Go ahead, buddy. Find the ones that right for you”

Aeolus nodded and jumped **“Alright!”**

He began to look around, sniffing some beds, pawing them, laying in them. Edric smiled and looked at Raion “You said this place has everything for those who dream to be Beastmasters?”

Raion nodded “Yup.” he paused “Well, this area of my shop is just for homely purposes, things like beds, houses, cages, etc. My other part of the shop has things that could be used to tame specific types of beasts, beast tongue, etc.” Raion smiled “You dream of becoming a Beastmaster?”

Edric shrugged “I don’t exactly know what a Beastmaster is?”

Raion smiled “A Beastmaster is whatever you want it to be.” he paused “More specifically, it’s something you yourself should find the answers to.” he turned around “I’ll be at the counter once your ready to pay”

Edric nodded “Right”

He turned around and walked away from Edric. 

Edric frowned and crossed his arms, thinking of the words the Catra had said before walking away from him. **_“It’s something you yourself should find the answer to”_ **He hummed “What did he mean by that?”

**“Edric!”**

Edric looked back at the aisle, where he found Aeolus pawing at a bed “You find the right one?” Aeolus nodded **“Yup!”** Edric smiled and walked towards his companion, crouching down and picking the bed up “Alright, let’s go buy it. Ok?”

Aeolus jumped onto his shoulder, nodding at him. Edric walked back to the counter, buying it with all the snails Lilith had given him. With that he and and Aeolus left the store, he sighed “That didn’t take as long as I thought it would”

He looked around “Maybe I’ll take a look around here” 

He was soon pulled towards the sound of something falling onto the ground. He frowned and followed the direction of where the sound was coming from. He walked for a few minutes before stopping as a boy jumped out of the alleyway.

The boy was covered in dirt and some kind of purple mud, he was wearing a hexide uniform but his was grey -Edric wondered what track he was in- Edric frowned and stepped forward, he tilted his head “Are you ok?” 

The boy looked up, he slowly nodded “Y-yeah, I’m fine” there was a slight stutter in his voice but it was most likely because he was covered in dirt and goop. Edric extended his hand “Here, let me help you up” the boy smiled “Thank you.. Um,” “Edric” he smiled “Thank you Edric, I’m jerbo”

Edric smiled “Nice to meet you” he jumped as Jerbo gasped “Do you know what time it is?” Edric frowned “No?”

“Shoo! I’m late, Viney is going to be so mad at me” he smiled “It was nice to meet you Edric! I have to get going now. Sorry!” he soon took off, leaving Edric standing there. Edric looked over his shoulder and glanced at Aeolus “What an interesting guy, right” **“Yup!”**

Edric smiled “Come on, let’s get going and return to Lilith. I’m sure she’s worried about how things are going for us”

He soon began to walk away, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

“Anything catching your eye?” Luz grinned at Amity, but she tilted her head when she saw Amity staring at the ground.

“Something wrong?”

Amity smiled “Sorry. It’s just that you're wasting your time with me and here I am not being able to find a single thing I want” she shook her head “maybe we should head back to Lilith. I don’t want to waste more time for you” she looked up as Luz grabbed her hands in her bigger ones “Luz?”

Luz was frowning at her, a stern look on her face “Don’t say that” she smiled “I wanted to come with you. It was MY choice, and you're not wasting my time not even a second” she hummed "Tell me, what would you like?"

Amity blinked "I mean, I don't know? something from this world, obviously, but I kind of just want to find something that could be useful. Not something for magic, just something useful"

Luz smiled "Something useful?" she hummed "How about a crystal ball? you can use it to watch some shows"

Amity tilted her head "Like a tv?" Luz frowned "Tv?" Amity shook her head "Nothing. Anyway, And no, Lilith already has one back at home"

Luz sighed “Well there goes my idea” she hummed and fiddled with her hands, she grinned “I think I may have an idea” she grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her along “Come on, I think I know what you might want”

Amity raised an eyebrow but didn’t resist as Luz pulled her into another shop. As they stepped in, Amity couldn’t help but look around. “What is this place?” Luz grinned “It's called 'Everyday Valuables' .”

She stepped and stopped in front of the counter “Hey, Do you guys have a scroll here?”

The shopkeeper smiled “Of course, two for each of you?” Luz smiled “Only one. Oh, and I’m paying for it” they nodded at her and began to look through some boxes.

Amity frowned “You don’t have to pay for it. I can buy it” Luz smiled at her “Hey, you're not a hundred percent sure that you want this. This is just something I think you could use here in this world”

Amity blinked “But why?”

Luz smiled “Because we’re friends, silly” she pulled out a wallet and placed the snails on the counter “Besides. This is something I want you to have, not something YOU want. It’s ok Amity, really, it is”

Amity slowly nodded “Right”

The shopkeeper handed Luz the scroll and took the snails, giving them a smile as they exited the shop.

Amity stared at the scroll “Um, what exactly is this?” She flinched as Luz wrapped an arm around her and pointed at the screen? Of the scroll “This. Is a scroll. It allows you to call people and message them” Luz grinned “Here” she grabbed the scroll and began to type something. Amity leaned forward to stare at what she was doing “And, done!” Luz handed the scroll back to her “I added everyone’s numbers.” she paused “Maybe I should have bought a scroll for Edric and-”

“No”

Amity stopped her from continuing “Edric and Emira can buy their own if they want to. Besides…” she paused “I feel bad that you spent snails on me”

Luz frowned “Amity, I already told you it was okay. Why do you feel bad about it?” Amity simply shrugged at her, Luz sighed and patted Amity’s head “Alright, if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine. But if something does end up bothering you, just know you can talk to me”

Amity nodded

Luz smiled “Good” She grinned mischievously “Now, Let’s head back to Lilith. I’m sure she’s been worried about you” she paused “Well, about Edric and Emira”

She soon sped off, turning back around and grinned at Amity “Come on Shorty! Hurry up!” she turned back around and continued to run. Amity stood there and smiled, she then paused. She frowned and ran after Luz “Did You just call me short?!”

“Yup!”

“I’m not short!”

“You are to me!”

Amity shook her head and laughed.

This was a good day.

**0Oo**

When they returned to the Raven House, Amity felt happy. She took out her scroll and began to message Boscha and Skara, grinning as Skara sent a photo of Boscha, Willow and Gus running away from what seemed to be a griffin and giving a low chuckle as Boscha messaged an angry emoji.

"You seem happy"

Emira smiled at her. Amity nodded "I am" she paused "Nice clothes by the way" Emira grinned and placed a hand on her heart "I know~ Maybe you should change your clothes for something more cool or Badass" 

A faint 'Language' was yelled from upstairs, most likely from Lilith.

Amity rolled her eyes at her sister "My clothes aren't ripped. And they aren't that bad, their simple, just the way I like it"

"If you say so. But if you do change your mind, then you know where to find Miles"

Amity nodded

"Aeolus is already snoring off in his bed" Edric walked downstairs and jumped onto the couch beside Amity "Anyway. Luz got you that scroll? that's nice of her" Amity nodded "Yeah." she paused "She said it was alright. But I still feel bad about it. I guess... I'm still not comfortable with the idea of.."

"Having friends?"

"..Yeah" she sighed "Sure I spend time with Boscha and Skara. And I've been getting close to Willow and Gus. But Luz is on another level, she's just so...amazing? I guess that's the right word. She seems like everybody here in the Boiling Isles, but there's something about her that makes her different. I just don't know how"

Edric and Emira share a glance 

Emira smiled "The two of you make a good pair" she paused and gave a stern look at Edric that said 'No I didn't mean it like that' before continuing "The two of you are aiming to be stronger together. Maybe the Issue isn't that your still not used to it, maybe the issue is that you don't want risk messing up and loosing a friend" she grabbed Amity's hand "Maybe you should try opening up more to her"

Amity smiled "When did you get so wise?"

"I'm offended" Emira pulled her hand away "Don't touch me or talk to me"

Amity giggled "Sorry. But seriously, thanks Emira" she tapped her scroll and tapped Luz's name.

Edric patter her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile 

She took a deep breath and sent a message

Luz sighed as she closed the book in front of her.

She dropped it on the floor and lifted her finger, making a circle in the air and forming a small spark of fire. A Spark that soon fizzled out. She groaned and flopped onto her back "Still no luck. Maybe I should ask Amity? she may have an Idea"

But then again, it was Amity. There was nothing wrong with the human wrong or anything like that! But despite what people thought of her, Luz wasn't an idiot. She could tell that Amity, and perhaps the blight twins, went through something hard. She could tell by the way Amity acted when they were out in town, she was distant, meek, quiet. Like she wanted to be there -And Luz was happy when she saw how intrigued Amity looked- but then there was the part of Amity that didn't want Luz spending money and time on her.

It made Luz feel...sad.

***Buzz***

She jumped as her scroll buzzed.

she reached for it and turned it on. Luz immediately smiled at the text Amity sent her.

_**Amity: Thank you again for the scroll Luz.** **You mentioned that the two of us could train to become witches together. So I was wondering if you could come over more so we can work on magic. If that's alright with you of course** _

Luz grinned and sent back her own text.

_**Luz: Sure! See you tomorrow!** _

She sighed and turned off her scroll.

The sadness that Luz had felt before was suddenly gone. Instead it was now replaced with happiness and Excitement. Luz grinned and held the scroll close to her heart "You really are a unique one, Amity Blight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey. So this is super late.  
> Ok. I would normally have a decent reason on why it took so long to publish a new chapter, and i do have one but I have a slight feeling that it won't satisfy some of you. Now, If you pay attention to my account and not just THIS story in particular, you would see that I have made new stories and have updated other series that I have. This is the major reason I haven't updated this story. NOW, I have no such plans on abandoning this story. This story won't just end in a random chapter, I fully plan on finishing this series and all the others I have. Now, that aside, let's focus on the chapter itself.
> 
> This chapter is rushed(EXTREMELY rushed) BUT, Again let me remind you that this isn't my ONLY story. while I was working on other stories, I was also slowly writing(Typing)this chapter. Now, the reason I decided to put Amity and the blight twins in Bonesborough is 1) Have Luz and Amity interact more 2) Update Emira's design and 3) Introduce the Catra race to you guys. Again, I would just put this out here. Whenever I publish a chapter, whether it may be short or long, I will ALWAYS put details of the world in this Au I have created because this story(and Au) is so much more than a SWAP Au. Now That I have established this, let me cover other things.
> 
> Emira's outfit. I have been planning on giving her a new outfit because out of all the character designs I have in this story, hers was my least favorite. It was just so plain and frankly I hated that.(I mean, what else do I have to say?) And I also added Miles in this because again, I wanted to show that Emira, Edric and Amity still have some problems that won't go away that easily.
> 
> Art. I will still post art in this story, but it will only be Major scenes(For example: Grom. I will draw Luz and Amity dancing) and I will also draw new character and their new designs (Yes. I will draw Raion, Luz's grandfather and Emira's new design)
> 
> The Catra species. Is this a reference to She-ra? Yes. Is it a reference to Catra? Yes. I absolutely LOVE Catra, I love how much she grew and the development she went through the show. Now, The Catra species is a species I added into the story for two reasons 1)Again. Give you details of the world in this Au and 2) Edric's grow as a Beastmaster. What is a Beastmaster? it will be shown later on in another chapter or short story.
> 
> Luz and Amity. Yes, they are getting closer, Is Luz going to gain a crush on Amity this quickly? No. Luz and Amity are still just friends, and the reason I said this is because in a previous chapter that Luz is going to be the one who has a crush on Amity and Amity will be the oblivious one. Anyway putting that aside, Luz and Amity will still continue to grow closer and I have a plan on when Luz has a crush on Amity. Now, I enjoyed writing(Typing) the small scenes they were seen together in this chapter. So, just like canon Luz, my Luz is trying to learn ALL forms of magic but she isn't that skilled in magic despite being a witch. Luz will be showing up A LOT, she is a main character and I just simply want to make her and Amity spending time together. What can I say? I love me some Lumity.
> 
> Annnnd I think that's it. Now, here is an IMPORTANT announcement. If you WANT to vote for the reason Lilith was cursed and have NOT yet voted, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE. your options will be in the previous chapter. After I post the next chapter, you can no longer vote, whatever choice has the most votes will be the reason Lilith got cursed.
> 
> Anyway. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if I didn't cover somethings that happened in this chapter, don't worry I'll show it/explain it in later chapters. Kudos and reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day!


End file.
